I Want To love You
by 25Dragonfly
Summary: 18 Yr. old Yoshiyuki Kojima has recently built his seventeenth persocom, Annai. After a while, he begins to suspect that Annai isn't like the others, and begins to feel strongly for her and is wondering whether or not its right. LGBT (Slight crossover with Heroes, and with Vocaloid).
1. Chapter 1

Chapter.1. Beginnings

* * *

 **Just to clarify, This is set 5 years after Angelic Layer and 6 years before Kojima kidnaps Chii.**

* * *

"Well, that took longer than expected," I comment, detaching the newly created persocom from its wires and picking her heavy and currently lifeless figure up in my arms. Her name will be Annai, and deciding on a name was hard enough. I've already got seventeen other persocoms and I was running short on names.

I gently lay her on my bed, the place I use to boot up persocoms.

"Lets start you up shall we?" I quip, as i feel along her porcelain arms, until I hit the switch on her shoulder.

 _Whirrrrr!...Beep!_ I smile inwardly, so far so good. Suddenly, a glow appears like an aura along her sitting position, then everything just stops.

"Are you fucking kidding me?" I retort, slapping my hand on my forehead, "you just fail like that? Come on!" I go to pick her up again, before she catches me off guard as she begins to move. The persocom lifts her head up and looks at me with these gorgeous and longing brown eyes. _Okay!_ I think, as we continue to look at each other.

Just a quick description, The persocom has straight, chocolate brown-hair that goes all the way to her back, and an "accidentally" pretty curvy figure, with tiny, triangular ears that are white on the top and green on the bottom. To be honest, they're so small I have to rifle through her hair just to get to them.

"Hello, and who are you?" She asks, her voice as smooth as new glass, and as sweet as sugar being turned into tiny candies.

"Kojima Yoshiyuki," I state, still staring for kilometers into her deep and seemingly longing brown eyes. _My god shes pretty!_

"Kojima Yoshiyuki, I have now registered you as my Master," She informs, as streaks of light trickle along her eyes. I gently get up from my spot, and I stand up.

"Well, I would show you around the house, but it is unfortunately huge, and is currently being renovated,"

"Correction, _was_ renovated and _will_ be further renovated in three months," A very Tsundere voice analyses from the back of my head.

"I think she got that," I argue, truning to face the purple-haired mini-android on my, very cluttered desk. Kotoko sighs and lightly touches her foreead with her tiny delicate fingers.

"Of course you wouldn't understand, you are human after all," She mumbles.

"This again?" I groan, "for the last time Kotoko, you gotta stop making all of these assumptions on your own." Annai giggles.

"So this must be Kotoko?" She guesses innocently. _Bad idea calling her a "This" Annai..._

"How many times do I have to tell them," Kotoko's voice faints to a near whisper, before erupting like a volcano, "THAT I AM NOT A "THIS"!"

"Whats going on here?" A persocom walks in and catches her eye on Annai, "AHA! I knew that you had a girl in here!" she taunts.

" _Sigh..._ Tokyo Rose..." I begin, looking over her persocom "biker girl" outfit. Tokyo Rose sure looks up to her name, in the least expected way Rose sure looks up to her name, in the least expected way possible. I say "biker girl" Because she dresses exactly like one. She has a black, leather tank top which is slightly rippled, and the straps are as broad as her shoulders, and it quickly descends into a low V. In addition to that, she has short, black shorts, with a black belt and a that hangs loosely on her waist. Her shoes, plain black flip-flops with roses painted on her artificial toe nails.

Oh yeah, another thing, she is obsessed with roses, and has about a thousand rose tattoos, covering her legs, her arms, and her neck. She has fiery orange hair, that is always in a messy bun, held together by crossed chopsticks. And she can also be the most annoying 'com in Japan at times.

"Ha! I was just messin' with ya," Tokyo Rose walks over to the bed, where Annai is just sitting there, observing the phenomenon , "wow, she sure is pretty." Of course she'd say that, almost everyone of my 'coms does as soon as I introduce a new persocom to my already-huge collection of 'coms. (I have an addiction what can I say?)

"W-woah!" All the sudden, a light figure of about 93 pounds, uses my back as a "soft" landing spot, causing me to follow suite like a line of dominoes.

"What the hell?" I grunt, as I try to unsuccessfully lift myself off of the black, hardwood floor.

"And there we go! Yoshiyuki Kojima is officially the official Persocom Landing Spot of Japan!" Tokyo Rose yells like an idiot.

"Ha, Ha , Ha. Now just get whatever just fell on me, off of my back," I order, as she gently lifts up, what seems to be a persocom, off of my already tortured back.

"Oh!" Annai gasps, " I'm so sorry!"

"Heh, Its fine," I pass, "I've been fallen on top of many times before." I say, whilst shooting glares of death at the orange-haired 'com. She cocks her head to the side and crosses her overly tattooed arms in from of her chest as if she is the Persocom Queen of The World, and I was her Dying-ly unwilling servant.

"You should probably rest," I advice, as Annai uses my shoulder as a device to keep steady. Persocoms tend to be a bit clumsy upon their first few hours of activation, especially the custom ones.

"Here, I'll show her to her room," Tokyo Rose offers, already standing in the doorway.

"Nope, Its better if I show her this time. Last time you confused the hell out of Alice," I say, going right up to her and staring into her slanted manga type green eyes. She rolls her eyes.

"Its not _my_ fault that you you built her almost _exactly_ like Tanaka," She argues, stepping out of the way.

"Whats this story? And who are Alice and Tanaka?" The brown-haired 'com asks, as we walk down the black and white themed hallway.

"Ah, you'll meet them and about thirteen others tomorrow," I respond, as I try to train my eyes not to lurk anywhere...scandalous.  
" _Thirteen!?"_

" _Sigh..._ Yup,"

"And I presume that you are 18?" She guesses.

"And I l presume that You are off by two days," We stop at a black door, about four doors left from my own.

"Well," I announce, opening the door to reveal a medium-large size room with two set of drawers on each side with one floor-to-ceiling mirror, and a queen-sized bed in the middle of it "this is you room, It doesn't have a balcony, but its the second biggest bedroom in the house second to mine." Annai releases her hard grip in my shoulder and walks with a slight wobble towards the middle of the room.

"Its nice, and I like it," She comments, sitting on the edge of the bed, causing the silk covers to ripple around the site.

"I should probably leave you alone for a while to get accustomed," I say, nearly escaping through the door before I stop and look at her innocent figure, "If you need anything just connect to the LAN and call for Tokyo Rose." I close the door and I walk towards my room.

* * *

One thing I'm kind of sensitive on, is why I live alone, in a gigantic renovating house, with seventeen persocoms, and no parents or siblings. Well you see, my dad Katsu Kojima was a surfer-star, as in, he was famous as all hell. One day when I was thirteen, after I had built Kotoko,he was assasinated by an organization who dealt with assassinating Japanese surfers. And two years later my mom ran out on me. And when Dr. Ichiro Mihara came out with the persocom, I just had to have one...or three.

So, here I am, nearly 18 with seventeen persocoms, and a history of being one of the shortest guys in history (5'11 ft).

I flop back first on the silky, white covers on my bed. My mind drifts over to Annai, who is probably in sleep-mode already. She does seem to remind me of a deceased Android... _a lot_ actually. But, what does it matter anymore?

* * *

Authors Side Note: Well, I've gotta say, re-writing first chapters is extremely hard. Especially when you don't want to mess with the plot, and/or reveal spoilers for later chapters.

The other first chapter was written several months before I published it, and I needed to change it. I sure hope I didn't screw up this time.


	2. How did she notice that?

Chapter 2, How did she notice that?

"Master, maaaaaaaserrr MASTER WAKE UP!" Kotoko yells in my ear, i whip my arm across the bed, i hate it when Kotoko does this, its like shes doing this on-purpose,

"Time Kotoko," i say, groggily.

"You have a watch," she says, i look at her, she sighs

"It is 1:30 pm and twenty seconds or twenty-one now," she says, plainly. I sigh and i get up, ive got to show Annai around the mansion, which will take over an hour my house is so huge. I walk own a flight of stairs into the kitchen where Annai and Tokyo Rozu are.

"I already did it," Tokyo Rose says,

"Do what?" i ask

"Show her around the house," She says plainly. I nod,

"But was it hard?"

"No problem, but you have to show her the basement," She says; i give an exasperated sigh,

"Fine," I say clearly annoyed. The basement is the same width and length as the house, but its also where i keep my files, my Lab, my Sake collection, and also some secret room i don't really access anymore.

"Hey master," Annai pipes up, obviously not paying any attention to the previous conversation.

"Hmm," i hum, leaning on the counter with my hands.

"So how long did you have this place?" She asks, looking around the post modernized room.

"Uhhhhhhh," I ponder, she has a point; sometimes i wake up, and i wonder, _how the hell did i end up in the future?_

"Three years, its the most modern house in this residential district," kotoko speaks up,

"Thanks i kind of forgot," i say Annai nods,

"Oh please _you forgot come on,"_ Tokyo Rozu mocks,

"Shut up!" I snap, Annai giggles,

"What?" I ask, she stops giggling,

"Oh nothing," she says, i give her a look,

"Anyways, ive got to show you the basement," i say, we begin walking down a flight of stairs,"Warning ts a bit over whelming, as in is the width and length of my house."

We get to the pitch dark basement,and i switch on the lights,

"So this isn't that wide" she comments, this is an understatement, i can barely see the end both ways. But thats not saying much, i have terrible vision.

"Oh but there are more rooms to come, come on," i wave my hand as we walk the long part, not very interesting, until we turn into a corner, which is underground, not just under the house, my cable room, basically, the electricity regulation cables ,they look like plain cables hat you find useful for persocoms and other tech stuff. She looks around the room before spotting a microphone setup, that came with the house itself, the electricity room, i built myself,

"Master, whats this?" Annai asks, picking the microphone set up,

"A microphone, you sing or speak into it and it automatically makes your voice clearer and..well..prettier," i say, rubbing my neck.

"Do you have a good voice?" she asks,

"For arguing, yes, singing, no fucking way," i say, she giggles,

"What?" i ask,

"Oh nothing, I've just never heard you swear before," she explains,

"Well, better get used to it, trust me, its not rare," i say leading her out of the room, i continue to show her around the basement for thirty solid minutes, until we come across a door, a door that leads to a secret compartment, a compartment that none of my persocoms have been through, and have never noticed

"Master, what room is that?" Annai asks, _hmm, so Annai has noticed ithat door, but the others have'nt,_ A pang of pain hits me in the chest. i try not to think of it too often, Depression is the thing that stopped me from working on it.

 _"_ Oh its just a closet," i say, plainly, trying to cover the saddness.

"A closet that leads to..." Annai says accusingly.

"Nowhere, it just an empty closet see?" I open the door a crack so she can see that there is nothing to see. She nods un-cerntainly.

"What was it?" she mutters to herself, with a hint of suspicion in her voice.

"What was what ?" i ask, Annai doesn't say anything back.

"Well that's it i guess," i say as we go up.

"Have a good time? You were here for a while," Tokyo Rose asks, clearly waiting for my answer.

"dunno," i say going into my room, closing the door with my back. I sigh, _how is she the only one who noticed that door?_ i wonder, then it hits me, _Either her eyes are more advanced, or, shes new, so maybe that makes her notice more? But how is that gonna help; the others have never noticed it before. maybe its just me being paranoid or something._ I take in a deep long sigh, this is going to take some reasearch.

"Kotoko, send command that all persocoms go to my room at once," i order. she sends it out, as i plug her in and i begin

Authors side note: Sorry if this was not the best, i wrote this a couple months ago, so please bear with me.

Coming up:

Annai's mystrey evolves, and Kojima gets drunk at a Night Club.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3.

* * *

"hmmmmmmmm?" i murmur, lifting my head up, just to find, that i've fallen asleep on my keyboard. Damn, i fell asleep researching.

"Well, looks like im 18!" i declare, stretching with my fist in the air.

"WELL THEN!'" I hear Tokyo Rozu yell from the kitchen. i get up and i leave the room, while also leaving Kotoko asleep on my desk. I lazily walk down the stairs and down the hallway.

"Happy birthday!" Tokyo Rose says, squeezing me so hard i can barely breathe.

"Let go!" i order. she quickly pulls away,

"So, what do you have planned today?"

"I literally have no idea, one thing is for sure though, One I'm getting drunk, home or not and Two, I'm driving my car." I state, as she gives me a Caramel Latte slush. I head towards the door.

"Going for a ride huh, Master?" Tokyo Rose asks.

"Exactly correct," I say, slipping on my shoes. She disappears for a minute, before tossing me a pair of keys.

"Don't forget these," She mocks. I roll my eyes.

"Take care of Kotoko when she wakes up," I say, opening the door that leads to my black convertible.

* * *

I comb back my hair before spritzing on some cologne. I spent the day hanging out with Shimbo, running around,and mostly hanging out in the pool (damn hot today, about +32,) and now i am waiting for Yumi , Rioku, and Umi. And tonight we are going to this night club that is open for business for anyone 17+.

"MAAAAAAAASTER!" Tokyo Rozu yells from the kitchen.

"WHAT?" I yell back. She comes into the bathroom, where i am currently buttoning up my shirt.

"You have three guests,"

"Oh, let them in," i order.

"Yes master," she says as she heads down to greet them.

"ALLLLLL RIGHTIE NOW! COME ONE BIRTHDAY GUY!" Umi shouts. I sigh as i trudge down two staircases to meet them. Umi is five foot four, with waist length teal hair which is currently is pigtails and she is supporting a Hatsune Miku outfit. Rioku her brother is six foot eleven, musculor, and has spiked black hair. Yumi has black hair and is in a plaid mini-skirt, a looped skiped rope hanging from her skirt and a red turtleneck with knee-length yellow boots. Rioku is in a normal t-shirt and shorts, not too much i can say.

"Hey! Come on we've got a club to go to!" Umi orders, not even bothering to give a general greeting.

"And remember," Tokyo Rozu says, putting a hand on my shoulder "drink 'till you pass-out right there in the club."

"Come on big guy," Umi says drunkenly. _How much did she drink before she came over?_ I wonder, as we pile into my car.

"Oh my god, you can drive legally now," Umi comments, her teal pigtails flying with the wind. I nod. We end up at Shimbo's apartment complex in about three minutes, and he is already waiting outside.

"So, wheres this place you've been talking about?" he asks, buckling in his seat belt.

"Oh, i bet Kotoko has the place," Rioku says. I give him a look.

"Kotoko navigation system activate!," i order, as she searches.

"I have the place marked down," She says, i plug her into the persocom slot, "start on next left, then proceed another 100 meters to the next right turn off." I try to memorize what Kotoko is saying. I pump up the music as Umi waves her hands in the air.

"Wow, this car is beautiful," Yumi comments.

"Yup, but how did you get it so fast, i mean doesn't it take two weeks or something?" Rioku asks me.

"I had bought it last year custom-made," i state. Well this proves that having five people in the car, really doe's distract you. Not to mention, makes it harder for me to hear Kotoko.

"You built it?" He asks.

"'You built it?' Fuck no, you idiot. I had _bought_ it custom-made not _built_ it," i snap. Sigh. Rioku is somewhat famous for being the stupidest person alive, some kid can be smarter than he is at times.

"You have met, your destination," Kotoko says, roboticly. I stop the car in front of a two-story building. I smile inwardly _soon, my house will be bigger than this!_ i cackle to myself.

"I promise you this isn't a strip club," Umi says, looking at me. We go inside the bar and it is _nothing_ like how i expected it. The place it sultry and full of people about 18-23.

"I.D," the person at the foot-room demands. T hand over my I.D and he checks it with a red light before letting me in. The actual club itself is full of traditional Japanese art, and as expected, people are drunk as hell, and dancing like idiots. I go to the main bar, and i order a blueberry martini just to get started on it. The others join me quickly after that.

"Come on, lets dance!" Umi says, excitedly. My martini arrives neon blue with a mint leaf on the side and blueberries on top.

"Uh, no, I'm getting drunk on a martini before hitting the dance floor," i say, martini in hand ready to sip.

"Come on Kojima, that's the whole reason we brought you here!" Yumi whines.

"Yes, to get drunk and dance," i say, taking a sip. The martini tastes better than expected, the mint adds a nice touch. I can already feel the alcohol affecting me as i down it. "another please," i order as the bartender takes it into her chamber.

I see that Shimbo is already downing a drink of his own. My martini arrives but instead of downing it, i nurse it by taking minuscule sips. Rioku is already on his third, i think Coca-Cola vodka cocktail. Umi is aweing up my blueberry martini, and yumi has a bottle of vodka on her hand. I get my third martini when i pick it up.

"This will have a new name," I declare. Everyone looks at me in anticipation, "this will be called...The Miku Martini!" Ironically, Weekender Girl by Hatsune Miku comes on. Umi immediately jumps up and grabs my hand.

"Come on Kojima, we loved this song when we were younger!" she says pulling me off the chair. I down the martini in a heart beat before getting on the dance floor. I begin dancing with Umi. Everyone joins in a soon as Miku sings.

"Weekender Gaaru!" Umi is taking selfies like crazy, i sure hope she is not posting them on social media. I order a bottle of Sake and i sit down at a booth. While the others, having just realized i had disappeared, are looking all over for me. Umi notices me first, then wave at everone to come. _What is she? The Queen or something? Can't i have a moment to myself?_ I wonder, as the others crowd the booth.

"So if you could describe this place in one word, what would it be?" Yumi asks.

"Indescribably indescribable," I say.

"That's a description," Umi argues.

"Yes it is now shut up!" I exclaim.

"Wow Kojima, i didn't know that you were that drunk!" Umi says, trying _not_ to sound drunk, and its just making her sound even drunker.

"Says you, you're already drunk enough to beat my dad and that is _hard_!" I say, emphasizing the _hard!_

* * *

We end up getting even drunker than expected, and we actually had a lot of fun. Umi went up and tried to sing, I didn't dare go up there. I'm still dancing with my friends, when I end off accidentally wondering, leaving me alone, when all the sudden. i puke into the three quarters empty sake bottle, _ohhh c'mon that was expensive too!_ I think annoyingly in my head before placing the bottle in a dark corner. I feel a little nauseous now but I'm sure it'll pass. I stand alone waiting for the others to hurry up.

* * *

 **Author's note: If you are confused on why i talk about Hatsune Miku, Its because Miku ended about 7 years before, just to put that out there.**


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter. 4 Hangover.

* * *

Shimbo.

"Uhhhhhh,"my eyes flutter until opening up. Everything is in a blur, and my head is killing me. When Kojima plugged Kotoko into the car jack, she ended up taking control of the car somehow, and "Drove" us back. I roll onto my other side, fully awake.

"Hmmmmmm," A female voice taunts. i shoot straight up at the noise, and out of the corner of my eye something teal moves. I look down just to see, Umi, completely shirtless.

"What the fuck?..." i ask, pressing two fingers to my forehead. Ugh, my head is pounding in pain.

"Well, looks like you're up finally," Kojima's voice echoes from the hallway. What? How is _he_ here? Same goes to Umi and Yumi. He walks in, leaning sideways in the opening of my bedroom. He looks at me.

"Ugh, man, do you know what happened to my room? I mean, i know its always messy, but, ugh, also, what is Umi doing laying on my floor, Half-naked? I swear if i got fucked up last night, i am going to kill someone," i warn. Kojima laughs, slapping his hand on his face, messing up his glasses. He fixes them before coming closer to me on my bed.

"Jeez, i guess my predictions are correct, God! You obviously drank pretty heavily in order to fuck up, remembering about last night," He says, his face in my face, his breath reeking of sake, quickly reminding me of his drinking abilities.

"Okay, okay what happened?" i ask, pushing him away. He sighs.

"Well, long story short, last night after spending a couple hours at a night club, we drove here, and we got out as much liquor as we can and started drinking, then Umi decided to play 'stripper-"

"Wait! Are you saying that-no! No, No, No i did _not_ just lose my virginity," i say, rather worried at the fact of having sex when I'm passed out. He laughs at me.

"Of course not Idiot! Umi took off her shirt on top of you, then you two proceeded to make-out," He explains. We have gotten drunk twice before, and each time, he never passed out _once!_ I am about to say something when a familiar female voice interrupts me.

"Ummmm, crazy night huh! Shimbo!" Umi says, floppily making the rock out sign with her fingers before collapsing again.

"Thank god! Finally People are awake after i am!" Kojima says, before pressing his fingers to his forehead, "Ugh, Shmbo do you know where some aspirin is?" he asks. I shake my head.

"Hey! Umi! Looks like you just got fucked!" Yumi says, getting up.

"H-hey! You guys!" i say. _This is a lot to take in, shortly after waking up with a hangover._

"What shimbo? Never seen tits before well here they are!" Umi says, arching her back. Her eyes go wide as if she forgot something, "Oh shit! the meds!" she whispers silently.

"What meds are they aspirin?" Kojima asks. _Oh yeah i forgot he had superhuman hearing._

"You wish Kojima!" Yumi yells, pointing at him.

"Uh... does anyone know where my bra went?" Umi asks Looking around, she pulls something teal out of the mess, "ahh, found it, can someone clip me in?" she asks, _i sure hope she is'nt jestering to me or kojima!_

"Sure!" Yumi says.

"What? Do you think i am? i was just joking!" Umi says, a hint of a snare in her voice. She puts her top back on, before getting off of the floor.

"Well, im off, see ya!" Kojima says, leaving. Umi and Yumi follow,

"Later!" they call, leaving my confused self behind.

* * *

Kojima.

I drive my car the remaining 155 meters away to my place. God! This headache is more than i can handle, oh well. I pull into the garage and i slam on the brakes, knocking me from side to side before i get out, stumbling as i walk. Maybe i should have thought before drinking so much i puked into the sake bottle. But whatever I'm not drunk anymore. I get into the house, where i am greeted by my persocoms, who fetch my slippers and asks me how the club was.

"Oh, just the best night of my life," i laugh. The 'coms give me a strange look. I go up into the kitchen, where i am immediately asked,

"So, did you puke _this_ time at least? Kojima-sama?" Tokyo Rozu asks, eager to get a yes.

"Uhhhhhhh...no," i say, my headache getting worse every second. "Ugh, i cant stand this head-ache."

"How drunk did you get?"

"What? Oh, I'm Totally sober right now," I say, taking a step, just to trip on my own foot, Tokyo Rose immediately catches me in her arms.

"How do you call this sober?" She grunts.

"Call what sober?" I ask. She facepalms.

"Wow, you are fucked up,"

"No I'm not," i say getting up. Tokyo Rose gets the aspirin and a glass of water. I down both pf them right away.

* * *

Hours later...

I am currently laying on my bed on my side, completely sober, and my headaches completely gone. I'm just tired as all hell.

"Master," Kotoko pipes up.

"What?" i ask impatiently.

"Text from Umi," she says. I scramble to get my phone. Phones these days require a persocom attached, and that's not a problem, nearly everyone has either a Laptop or a Desktop, no matter what model. I plug in kotoko and my private chat pops up.

'hey, you sober yet,' it reads

'yup, just tired as fuck, why?' i text

'wanna come over? im kind of bored, riokus been sick all day, and im kind of lonely' it reads. i think before answering.

'sure, be there in 20' i text before grabbing Kotoko and heading out the door, before realizing, that i have to bring Annai with me everywhere for the first few days.

"ANNAI!" i call. She comes running.

"What master?" She asks.

"I'm going out to Umi's, you have to come with me," I say, not exactly explaining why. She nods obediently as we head to my car and climb in. The drive there takes ten minutes, half an hour if you run there, and forty minutes to walk. As we drive through my hometown of Tokyo. Annai looks around, fascinated by the city.

"Beautiful isn't it?" i ask her. She nods, her elbow on the window with her head resting on her hand, her hair flying with the wind.

I stay focused on the drive, which is surprisingly easy, considering how much i drank last night. Kocchi muite baby comes on, and i immediately turn it up, making sure everyone in the streets can hear it. God! I love driving! After about two songs, I stop in front of a small, white, mini mansion, which is made of wood and white paint, while, the windows are divided in forths and have purple edging and a purple roof. They are not the richest in our school. I stop the car before getting out and shutting the door. Annai follows my actions. Good. She is programmed to mimic me whenever she is un-sure about how to do things.

"Master, what is this place?" She asks me, looking around.

"this is where my friends Rioku and Umi live," i say, she nods as we walk across the street to their place, where, i don't even have to knock,they know who i am.

"Konnichiwa?" i yell going inside.

"Oh, Hey Kojima! Come on I'm just downstairs," Umi yells from the basement.

The basement is where their rooms are. Oh and i should point out, Rioku has every type of video gaming system, due to his video game OCD. I go down stairs, to be greeted by an equally tired Umi.

"Heeeey! So i guess that we are the only ones sober from last night," She says.

"yup, shimbo's been in his apartment doing god knows what, and I've been sleeping all day," I explain.

"Yeah, same here. Riokus been throwing up all day, its gross," She says, suddenly saddened. Her eye shifts from me to Annai.

"Hey, is this the new 'com you've been talking about a little while ago?"

"Yup, This is Annai, Annai, This is Umi-chan," i introduce.

"i See, Its nice to meet you Umi," Annai says, bowing,

"Its nice to meet you too, Annai," Umi says, bowing back, "wow! Shes gorgeous, I especially love her hair!" Annai looks flattered.

"Thanks, I love your hairstyle too!" Annai compliments back.

"Really?" Umi asks, completely stunned.

"Really!" Annai says back, i leave them to socialize about hairstyles, while i look around the basement. Pictures of victory are strung across the wall.

"Oh, yeah, Kojima, i was looking around on this website, this fake news website, and someone was spreading a rumor about you," Umi says. I laugh, _as if that hasn't happened before!_

"Really? Send me the link," i say,

"Sure, which persocom?" she asks, jesting to both Kotoko and Annai.

"Uh, Annai,"

"Yes master," she says in that sexy persocom tone. Wait! Uhhhh...'facepalms'

"Receive link through Miku," I order.

"Ready to receive link," Annai says, calculating. She closes her eyes for a second, "Link received. Should i save it or display it?" She asks.

"Save it,"

"Got it," Annai calcualtes some more, "Link saved until time wanted."

"Wow! I didn't even have to tell Miku what to do," Umi remarks.

"Well, better get going, come on Annai,"

"Bye!" Umi calls.

"Bye!" Annai echoes, following me up the stairs and into the car, where we drive at a considerable speed until we get back to my place. We get out of the car and back into the house. I go up to my room and i flop onto my bed, trying to process what had just happened.

Normally when you transfer links, the master has to tell the persocom exactly what to do and what link, then the persocoms exchange what percentage the link has transfered until they are done. Annai however, somehow dud this without any help, and somehow hacked into Miku to get the link and that's why her eyes closed without warning, and after that, ive got no fucking idea what happened.

"No i _am not_ sleeping all day!" i tell myself, slowly making my way off of the bed.

"Hey Master," Annai's voice sounds close. i turn my head to see her in my doorway.

"What?" I ask.

"That article," She says.

"Oh yeah," I jester for her to give me her cord, which she greatfully does, as i plug her into my screen, "load article," A website pops up and the first thing i see is the headline.

 _ **Yoshiyuki Kojima charged for Persocom Fraud.**_

I begin laughing as i read the article. So appearently I am accused of stealing a Mobile Unit, uploading a virus onto it, and then leaving it. Classic. I lean back in my chair. _sound familiar?_ an eternal voice mocks.

* * *

 **Note: Things are going to start to get serious these next couple of chapters.  
**


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5.

* * *

About a week has passed since my birthday, and Annai is starting to get used to the day-to-day chaos in the Kojima residence. I heard her talking about a job, but, i was almost out of ear-shot then.

"Master!" Annai exclaims. I am startled by this.

"Oh, uh..." I am at a loss for words when i see her. This past week, whenever i see Annai, i feel...weird, like some-sort of strong feeling, I swear its not love. I know what love is, and this is not it, "what?" i ask.

"Well, i was walking with Tokyo Rose to her work, and there was this salon, I'll play back the ad," Light flashes across her eyes as she searches," Hit, _Aimi Salon, officially hiring professional hairdressers,_ I think i'm going to sign my resume today."

"Sure," i say.

"Really?" She asks. I nod.

"Just make sure its not a trap..." My voice trails off.

"What?"

"Oh. Its nothing," I cover.

"...Well, i'll be going," She says, bowing before leaving my room. _Just make sure it isn't a trap,_ the words ring through my head like a whisper. I've had to deal with enough sex traps with my persocoms. Of course i was worried about them, but with Annai its different, somehow. Oh shit! Right!

"Tokyo Rose!" i yell for my persocom. She comes running in a split second,

"Yes Master?" She asks, i motion for her to pull our her cord. She takes it out and hands it to me. I immediately plug her into the monitor in front of me.

"Contact indurusturi," I order as light flashes in front of her eyes. Indurusutri is a Hacking community made up of one South Korean guy and Three Japanese, although, they are all convinced I'm Chinese, due to a voice changer i use to make sure I'm hidden.

"Indurusuturi was officially shut down a week ago, due to a hacking error," Tokyo Rozu explains. _Well looks like I'm on my own._

"Okay then, open up data writer 2.098765431," A large black screen with a green cursor on the top left corner appears before me. I cackle to myself. _I'll be fine on my own!_ I think, as i begin typing out some code.

"Master this is-" Tokyo Rose says, reading the data through her CPU.

"Shhhhhh! Don't tell!" i tell her, as she smiles mischievously.

* * *

Annai.

"Hello?" I yell, as i open the door to the salon. I am greeted by four human girls, in a dim room, full of quality hair stuff, and they seem to be in a meeting. They don't look impressed.

"Oh, um," I stammer.

"We aren't accepting appointments now shoo!" One of the girls says. I back off almost closing the door, when they burst in laughter, "we were just kidding," She says, catching the door, "Come in, we're just having a meeting." I follow her into the salon.

"So, what are you here for?" they ask.

"Oh, i was just wondering if you were still hiring," I say nervously.

"We are, come on, just one question, are you a persocom" They ask. I consider wither i should lie to them or not. Contacting Kojima is out of the question, same with Tokyo Rose.

"Why would you like to know?" I ask.

"Oh, it doesn't matter, the only reason we ask, is because persocoms require different training,"

"Yes i am a persocom, constructed by Yoshiyuki Kojima,"

"You mean the guy who invented the mobile unit at just the age of twelve?" They ask.

"i guess..." My voice trails off. I haven't heard anything about it. He doesn't really talk about when he was twelve.

"Or the guy with a black Ferrari?"

"Yup that's him," I state. They nod in approval.

"Okay, well, come to the back room and we'll upload a resume into you," The girl says as i follow her into a room in the back of the salon. I'm not sure how My Master will react to them uploading a resume into my CPU, but i bet he wont mind that much.

"Sit here," The girl says, jesting to a chair near a Laptop 'com.

"No viruses," I mumble to myself as they open a drawer and pull out a USB stick.

"Can you find your ear port?" She asks, looking side to side at my head. I pull back some of my hair, revealing my very well hidden triangular ear port. The girl opens it and inserts the USB. The resume is a breeze and i complete it in less then a minute. I take out the USB and i close my ear, before handing it back to them. They plug it into the monitor in front of them.

"Your name is Annai," She chuckles to herself, "Ironic because my name is Aimi, the owner of this place," I nod respectively, "So you are only a week old, your Master is Yoshiyuki Kojima obviously, and he already lets you walk around, impressive," I wait for my answer, "You're hired."

"What? Really?" I ask. _Really? Just like that?_

"Yup, I'm quite impressed with you, but you will need training, you have never worked anywhere before, so i guess you will have to go through some training, and you can start tomorrow at 2:30 p.m," She says. We stand up and leave, "well, thank you Annai, i will see you tomorrow!" We shake hands, before i head out onto the street and run the entire way home.

"Whoa, what did you do, this time Annai?" Master mocks as i enter the kitchen. I roll my eyes and i go up to my room.

* * *

Kojima.

I take a sip of the drink in my hand.

"Looks like she was in a hurry," Kotoko comments, looking in the general direction in which Annai ran.

"Mmhmm," I reply. Kotoko looks at my dazed face.

"And as i thought, those 3 Coke and Sake cocktails are making you drunk," She says in that plain Tsundere voice of hers. I look at her like shes insane.

"As you see, there is no Sake on the counter," I state,

"As you drink, you become more and more delusional,"

"As you state these things, you are constantly thinking of Rioku's 'com Zao," I argue. Kotoko fumes, "Bulls-eye," i say.

"NO I'M NOT," She yells.

"You're too Tsundere," I laugh, downing the rest of the drink. Kotoko growls as i leave the kitchen to my room to continue writing code. Without that Hacker group, its becoming more and more difficult to write a hack code that will be strong enough to surpass the National Data Bank's encryption.

* * *

 _Bing!_ I get an alert for an incoming e-mail.

"What the hell could it be at this time of night?" I ask, logging onto my e-mail account. Its well over 3am, and I'm almost done writing this code.

' _Kojima,_

 _We are interested in photographing your persocoms for next months issue. We are asking if we can._

 _Hot!Flare! Magazine.'_ I facepalm as I shake my head.

'

 _Hot!flare!_

 _You will never publish my persocoms as sex images without my consent, which i never plan to give you._

 _Why did you even e-mail me in the first place? '_ i hit send and lean back in my chair, before going back to my code.

* * *

 **Authors Note: Well that did'nt take long, i will be posting more regularly for the next couple of weeks.**


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6.

* * *

Well, this morning was nothing but moral chaos! First, Tokyo Rose somehow caught a virus almost as soon as i fell asleep. Then i had to get up and get back on my monitor and delete the virus off of Tokyo Roses CPU. Then after about three hours of pitiful sleep, Kotoko wakes me up with another e-mail from _Hot!Flare!_ Asking me again if they could feature my persocoms, i told her to hold it until i woke up. And then, it all comes back to another e-mail.

"Well, i guess i better stay awake for a while," I Mumbled hopelessly. Currently I'm in the kitchen drinking a Caramel Latte, at 2 pm. Annai runs through, as if in a rush. I give her a confused look.

"Whats the rush?" I ask my stressed-out-looking persocom.

"I'm late!" She exclaims.

"Late for what?" I ask.

"My training, i got the job!" She concludes, "but, I'm kind of nervous." i hear her lightweight footsteps going down a staircase, then some slight tapping that possibly indicating that she's putting shoes on.

"Bye Master!" Annai calls, before slamming the front door.

I lean back in my chair. Well that's strange, none of my other 'coms seemed nervous (Or what looks and sounds like,), in fact they were pretty confident, but of course, they're just programmed that way. Annai however, was programmed the same way, and still she reported nervousness.

 _What am i talking about? Persocoms can't get nervous, their computers!_ I shake the thought from my head. _Then again, i have never experienced getting a job, so, it really doesn't make any sense._ I get up from my chair and i immediately walk out, with about a million things running through my head at once.

"Heh," i laugh nervously as i slump back in my black office chair, "Tokyo Rose!" I yell as i turn on my monitor. The orange-haired 'com almost immediately is at my door after i call.

"Yes Master?" She asks in a robotic-like voice.

"Stop messing with me and hand me your cord," i order. She obeys and, after rifling through the hair she didn't bother to include in her bun, she hands me a black cable, which i immediately plug into my touch screen monitor.

"Okay, all i have to do right now is check for errors in my hack code and test it..." i mumble to myself as i type in Tokyo Rose's five passwords. The first thing i see when i log on is five e-mails from that magazine, "why the hell are they so desperate to photograph my persocoms?" i groan, reading the hopeless e-mails they sent me.

' _Why don't you just fuck off? You are never going publish my persocoms, even if the world is ending,'_ i hit send and i X out of the window, before then clicking on my numrous programming files.

"Programming, Encryption, Passwords, Viruses, Info, and...Ah! Hacking!" i exclaim silently, as i then scroll to the one i was working on.

"Master, if you are attempting to hack the National Data Bank, you should have some counter-hack and encryption codes," Kotoko speaks up.

"I'm working on it Kotoko, I'm working on it," i respond, looking through the countless numbers and letters on my screen.

* * *

Annai.

I take a deep breath before putting my hand to the door handle of the salon. _Why am i acting like this? I'm a persocom, not a human!_ I scold myself before opening the door and popping my head in.

"Hello?"

"Oh! Annai! You're early!" Aimi says, looking at the watch on her wrist.

"Really?" i ask. I check my internal clock. Yup, I'm five minutes early, "that's a relief, i was worried there for a second!"

"Well, don't be. The hours here are pretty flexible. If you have to miss a day, miss it. Just as long as you don't have a ton of appointments, or one of our girls can't make it," She explains. I nod in understanding.

"So, what do you normally do first?" i ask, looking around.

"Well, at first we, do basic stuff, like washing hair, drying, brushing, curling and straightening for the first day, then for the next couple of days, we get into more and more complicated stuff," She says clapping her hands together, then rubbing them, "so, shall we start?" i nod as she leads me to the sink and hands me a mannequin head with fake, black hair.

"This is the dummy you are going to use for today. And will use a separate one just to show you the process, no-one else is here so you can screw up and not be embarrassed, if you are programmed to at least," Aimi says, turning on the tap.

* * *

The first day of training was simple and easy to grasp, although, i messed up a couple of times when i had to use the multiple hair curlers in her hair, and keep it from frying. Apparently, its one of the hardest things to learn to do, but i think otherwise. I say a quick goodbye and thank you before leaving the salon and heading home, a bit more confident than before.

"Ah Annai! You're home at the exact right time!" Masters voice echoes through the house, as i put on slippers and walking in. I go up to his gigantic room, just to see him, looking at a screen with Tokyo Rose to his right, and Kotoko perched on top of the monitor.

"Yes Master," i ask. He motions for me to pull out my cord, which i give to him. He plugs in a bunch of cables into my left ear. I immediately recognize the fact that he's trying to hack and i accept it. As the code travels through my system, he continues to look at the screen.

"Hack into Tanaka, i wanna see how fast you can hack," he says. I obey, immediately directing myself towards her CPU and deciphering her pass-codes. I close my eyes for a second before opening them again.

"Hack complete, commencing data download," I copy. It only takes a second for all of her files to appear on the screen in front of us. A satisfied smile, with a hint of mischief crosses my Masters lips.

"Perfect, 28.765 seconds," He says, before turning to look at me. His eyes now locked with mine. Some-sort of...wired feeling crosses into me, as i continue to gaze into his eyes. Before he blinks, quickly turning his head away, and typing at a superhuman speed for a couple of seconds before stopping and clicking something on the screen with his stylus.

"Well, i can't say that was short, but part one is completed," Master says, stretching up against his black office chair.

* * *

 **Authors Note: I'm looking for a Beta reader for this FanFic, as i hear there are some mistakes with it.**


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter. 7. Hacking.

* * *

I sigh as I continue typing out this code that has been taking up most of the month, almost two weeks, but the final encryption code is near perfection. I just need to tweak it here and there.

We've been using Tanaka as a hack subject, but she is continuing to get more and more annoyed each time and doesn't understand why we are testing it on _her_ not the others. Its because, her encryption is the most advanced of all my persocoms. _Not for long!_

"Kojima-sama, are you you want to hack into the NDB?" Tokyo Rose asks, as soon i type out the last number of the encryption code.

"Yes i am sure, I've been meaning to do it for a long time, but i haven't had enough time to do it," I say.

"I'm just asking because, i did a little surfing on the Net, and i read somewhere that the counter-hack the NDB lashed out, was so strong that it completely crashed the OS," She points out.

I hesitate. I was planning on using Annai to hack the NDB, but after hearing this i am re-considering. After all i don't want her to crash. I shake the thought from my head.

"Let me see," I order, logging on to my internet server and looking through Tokyo Rose's history. After reading the lengthy article she pointed out and watched the interview i came up with something.

"It says here that the guy didn't install any encryption or firewalls, so the persocom was damn near hopeless. Also, the persocom had just recently been attacked by a virus the week before and hasn't completely recovered," i conclude, "They're like humans that way. We get sick, we need to recover. Same goes with persocoms, when they catch a virus that affects their core OS, it takes a while for their data to return." Tokyo Rose looks at me in a funny way.

"And what about that virus i caught a week ago?" She asks. I wave my index finger in the air.

"Ah! That one was a simple fix, some idiot thought they could crash you, but i took a look at it and it doesn't even make sense, the only damage it could have done was mess with your programming, which is also easy,"

"You're such a harsh critic!" Tokyo Rose jokes. I give a half smile.

"You know it!" i say, standing up, "well, i plan to start as soon as Annai returns home, in the meantime, I'm taking a walk." I leave the room and the house in a matter of minutes.

* * *

"Master?" Annai yells, peeking her head through my door before letting herself in.

"Oh, Annai, we've been waiting for you," I say.

"While also realizing that you hadn't eaten in three days," Tokyo Rose adds in accusingly.

"She doesn't need to know of my "strange" eating habits," i state, using air quotes.

"She's gonna find out eventually, why not just tell her now?" Tokyo Rose asks. I push my glasses up the bridge of my nose before continuing on.

"Anyways, I've gotta load the finished Hacking, counter-hack, and encryption code into you before we can start," I say, gesturing for her to hand me her cord. She obeys, as she spools out her long RGB cable and hands it to me. I plug it into Tokyo Rose, who then plugs her cable into Annai in return. Two OS icons show up on my monitor. I tap on Annai's, before loading the finished hack code into her CPU.

* * *

It takes several hours to prepare everything, and soon its midnight, the ultimate hacking time zone. All the persocoms are in sleep-mode, so that makes them oblivious to hackers and other intruders (Such as viruses). But this time is different. This time I'm dealing with the most advanced persocoms in the world, who are on constant watch-out. Which makes it extremely difficult to make up codes to surpass their systems safely and silently.

"Annai, CPU self-check," I order the persocom standing to my left.

"System ready, Encryption code 3.5673084, Hack code 1.9846530, and Counter-hack code 6.4956375 All installed and ready," She says.

"Same here," Tokyo Rose repeats. I smile the slickest smile i ever had. This government secret isn't secret anymore. Almost immediately, the hack screen turns up on my monitor, and neon green numbers appear on my screen.

"Run basic decryption code 1.9," I order. The numbers change from 1s and 0s to 2s and 9s. I continue yelling out commands until the numbers stop, and Encryption screens show up.

"Enable Encyption code 3.5673034, for the both of you," i yell, as the blobs of light flash faster across their eyes.

* * *

Third person view.

* * *

"Man this guys annoying," Zima groans as he lowers his "I'm cooler than all of you" sunglasses.

"Is it another hacker?" Dita asks looking up at her male persocom primate.

"Yup, only, this ones different from the others," Zima says, his voice full of concern.

"In what way?" Dita ask. Her urgent voice ready to send chills down spines.

"This time, their codes are more advanced then the others and are going at an extreme speed," Zima analyses through his CPU.

"Don't worry I've got this."

* * *

A new screen shows up on Kojimas monitor, showing a ray of password log ins.

 _This will be fun!"_ The teenage hacker cackles to himself, as he begins to type at a superhuman speed.

"Master! Counter-hack 7.9855434 is attacking!" Annai says urgently,as Kojima types faster.

"Tokyo Rose! Run counter-hack code 6.4956375!" He shouts at the orange-haired 'com.

* * *

"Oh Shit!" Zima swears under his breath, as he and Dita try to rid of the hacker.

"This guy's somehow ahead, and..." Dita's voice trails off into a whisper as both her and Zima's eyes go blank.

* * *

"Master, reporting the two subjects to be shutdown," Annai says. A completely different screen appears before Kojima, this time, with files containing top secret government secrets.

"Well, I've got a lot of downloading to do," He sighs, taking his stylus and tapping at his screen. _I'll show them for crashing her!_ His thought full of revenge.

* * *

 **Authors Side Note:** As you may notice, Third person view is not my best, and i envy everyone that can. Also, turns out writing hack scenes are harder than i thought...


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter. 7. the Leak.

* * *

"Hey Master," Kotoko speaks up from the top of the monitor, where she is normally perched nowadays.

"Hmmm," I hum, as i open up my internet browser.

"What are you planning on doing with this data that you downloaded from the NDB?" She asks.

"You'll see Kotoko, You'll see Ko," i reply, "alright, first, i've got to log on to my e-mail, and- what the hell?" as soon as i log on to my e-mail, the first thing i see is seven more e-mails from _Hot!Flare!_.

"What do they want _this_ time?" I groan as i open them and read them one by one. I e-mail them back with a threat, that if they e-mail me one more time i am going to court. I log off and i begin creating a website, where i can leak the NDB's secrets. Its so easy just to create a website, that anyone can have access to you have no idea. The name of the website will be simply called Leak. With a leek as the logo. i plan it to be one of those sites, where only the creator can post and edit.

The first thing that pops up as soon as I'm done, is the username. I recline in my office chair, completely puzzled on what name i should give my self. I glance at the window, where a red dragonfly has recently appeared.

"Dragonfly...Now _thats_ a username!" i complement myself as i type in the username, "its perfect. I am completely noticeable, but hard to catch. You may get close, but you can never catch me. Sometimes I'm there and people don't realize it." i type out the other info, including a fake e-mail address.

* * *

It takes a while for it to verify, but after it does. I immediately create a new document. _Time to reek havoc!_ I immediately begin searching the newly obtained Database for something that people will take notice of.

"Not that one. That one is for reeking even more havoc, but now i have to stick with the one secret that they have been keeping. And, trust me, I've noticed," i say to no-one in particular.

"Let me guess, its that one mission that they've been hiding for a while now. You do realize that leaking this could land you in prison," Kotoko analyses. I look at her with complete insanity in my eyes, "Bulls-eye." she dead-pins. I lower my head in defeat. I have only won an arguement with her a couple of times, and 97 percent of the time, it was because of Zao. Kotoko takes me to a document a little farther down.

"Kotoko, Kotoko," i say shaking my head, "i swear i wonder if you can hack my brain sometimes."

"I probably do most of the time," She jokes. No-one really understands the humor between us, but they always try. As soon as i load the document onto my leak website, i stand up.

"Now all i can do is wait now. And now, that I am officially starving i have to do stuff," i mumble, leaving the room.

* * *

Annai.

* * *

"MASTER, I'M GOING TO WORK!" I call, grabbing my purse off of the kitchen table.

"See ya!" He replies. all of us are going to work but mine and Tokyo Rose's are earlier than the others. Today is my first day of work, with about 10 appointments. Shouldn't be too bad.

I rush out the door and i begin walking along the back alleyway, which quickly turns off into a busy street. Its about a thirty minute walk to the salon. I turn the corner, and my eye catches a booth at the end of the sidewalk. i begin rushing with the crowd, hoping to catch it. The crowd is moving, faster and faster with every second adding up.

We stop at a red light, and i am stuck at the booth, selling manga. I pick one up. The name _Watashi wa anatawoaishitaidesu_ plastered on the front. i open it up and i begin reading the first page. Pretty interesting so far. I turn the manga around, looking for a price-tag.

Suddenly, something grabs underneath my chest a hand cups my mouth, and throws me into a darkened room, shaking from friction. They nearly close it when i yell,

"No! Wait! What are you-" The door slams, shaking the room even more. I can't speak now, they've got some-sort of speech restriction-thing around my mouth.

"Ok! got our Covergirl!" A man's voice yells. _what does he mean by "covergirl? Where am i? Why am i here? I know this isn't my master so who is it?_ I wonder, as the room begins to move.

* * *

Tokyo rose.

* * *

Sigh. work today. And lots of it. I've got about twelve piercings, Six tattoos, and three touch-ups. Which sounds a bit odd, i don't normally have twelve piercings in one day, and i don't think anyone booked me for them.

I am currently walking in the street. Where rush hour has just ended and the streets are clear, but crowded. i know I'm ahead of schedule, so i don't think it would be a problem, if i shopped for my Master a little on the way home. I wonder what its like to be human. I mean, I'm sure its different from being a persocom. In a way i guess its better. Dammit, I'm not programmed for this!

My navigation system tells me I've still got a kilometer to go, but something catches my eye. A painting, of roses for sale. i go to take a closer look.

Suddenly something cups my mouth and grabs me with the other arm. I open my mouth to speak, but his grip is too strong. i know this isn't my master, he doesn't torture me like this. I immediately begin to struggle.

"HEY BOSS, WE GOT A FEISTY ONE!" The man calls to whoever this "Boss" is.

"Well, what do you expect? Her owners' stubborn," The other man calls. Presumably the "Boss". The hand covering my mouth loosens, so its more comfortable, but not Kojima-sama's touch. He used to do this a lot to scare me, so its only natural that i know who is who.

"Wait! What? Who? Kojima-sama?" I ask urgently, but they throw me into a dark space, presumably a van, and they shut the doors.

"Tokyo Rose...?" A worried voice asks.

* * *

Kojima.

* * *

i creep up the driveway in my black Porsche, I am both hungry and tired from my day of dealing with the press about wither or not i was the one who hacked into the NDB, and downloaded all the Government secrets.

I had to lie and say no. Because, these days, the NDB is on some-sort of top secret mission, and they don't want anyone knowing what it was. i was just lucky Kotoko did'nt start revealing me. I get out of the garage on the left side of my house and i get through the gate and inside the house.

"I'm home," I call out to my persocoms. But instead of the usual sound of footsteps rushing to greet me. I am greeted by dead silence.

"IM HO-OME!" I shout out. Still nothing. _this must be some joke,_ i think, as I head up to the kitchen where Tokyo Rose and Yumi-com normally are. Still nothing. I check in my room to see if Annai or Tokyo Rose are hanging out on my bed (again). Nothing.

I frantically begin searching the entire house for them, in their rooms, the cabinets, outside _everywhere!_

Defeated and tired, I go to my room and i flop on my bed, staring straight up at the blank ceiling doted with lights. I know they were all at work, but they are normally back by six pm. so what happened?

I just lay there, for about thirty minutes, before it hits me. Hard. Like how someone pounded on me with a sledgehammer. The hungry feeling in my stomach, is replaced by a sick one. I sit up straight immediately, realizing that someone, or something, stole them. Just the very thought of that make my eyes tear up. Annai.

* * *

 **Authors side Note.** Some of this was written a couple of months ago, so just try to keep that in mind.


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter. 9. Confusion

* * *

Annai.

* * *

The van eventually stops after fifteen more stops with a screeching halt, knocking each one of us side to side.

The doors sing open, as they forcefully unload us into a musty building with a faded logo that i only have a second to glance at before they shove me into an elevator that takes all Seventeen of us down below.

Tokyo Rose is trying to force herself out, and I'm just here, hoping master will find me. I had sent a signal to Kotoko, but they haven't responded yet. The elevator door slides open as the staff forcefully shoves us into dressing rooms.

" _Annai, i will take over from here,"_ A voice runs through my CPU as i black out temporarily.

* * *

Kojima.

* * *

I lay there in stillness in my bed, feeling like shit as i think of them, probably getting tortured. It pains me to think of them, of her. Sitting up, i immediately make a mad dash for my monitor. After all, they are my life, i can't just ditch them. _un_ _like some people i know..._

I quickly grab Kotoko and i plug her into my screen and i begin typing out exactly which program to run in order to find them.

I've got some-sort of feeling that that porn magazine company _Hot!Flare!_ Has come for them. As They've been e-mailing me online non-stop to get permission to photograph my persocoms. i harshly declined, telling them if they e-mail me one more time I'm going to court.

I guess they were desperate enough to go ahead and kidnap them. The problem is, i have got no idea where they took them. Kidnappers do that. They bring their victims someplace faraway so you cant find them, sometimes they're closer than you think.

I don't know the people of _Hot!Flare!_ , or if its an actual magazine, all i know, is that they have some-sort of crazy obsession with my persocoms.

* * *

 _Bing!_ A vauge GPS image appears before me, with seventeen red dots flashing all in one spot.

"Kotoko save image," I order my purple-haired laptop.

"Saving image,"She says robotic-ally. light flashes across her lavender eyes, "Done saving image."

I retract her cord into her bell and then i grab her and i rush to the car, pluging her into an outlet, which displays the image. I speed away into the darkness.

* * *

Kotoko.

'Annai, where are you?' I signal to ther missing 'com. But the message just bounces back like a beach-ball. I have tried contacting them over fifty times in these past fifteen minutes, but no response.

"Master, slow down, my navigation system can't keep up," i say, calculating that he's going 100 kph.

"Not this time Ko," He replies, his face completely blank, "I've got to hurry, the people who kidnapped them are on to something, i can't waste anytime."

I say nothing. Just up until recently, his top priority was me. I was his best hacker, and i have the highest hard-drive capacity, not to mention, the most advanced CPU and OS. But, ever since he turned on Annai, he starting acting weird. His attention has shifted from me, to _her!_

I don't like thinking about it. But i can't help but notice the way they stare into each others eyes for what seems like hours at a time.

I huff in annoyance. Maybe I'm... _no!_ I'm _not_ falling for my Master! That's out of logic! Besides, He's probably got his mind on Annai!

We halt at a red light as Yoshi-sama impatiently drums his fingers on the steering wheel. This will take some getting used to.

* * *

Kojima

I am driving as fast as I can go. Not caring if there are cops behind me or not.

I stop at a musty building with _Hot! Flare!_ faintly printed on the building, bursting inside I find myself in hallway, with an elevator that leads downstairs as it says.

I press the button as the doors slide open, providing some cheesy elevator music. _Probably to hide the creepy atmosphere._ Is the thought that runs through my head as i climb inside.

 _Ding!_ I burst out, to find a musty room with a table in the right corner, almost in the middle of the room. The people at the table stare at me like I'm a criminal, then they slowly bring back their attention to Annai, who is connected to a bunch of cables, which are connected to a laptop.

Annai is standing, back bent against the wall, with her fingers in her mouth in a snickering way. Her right leg is bent towards the wall, and her left hand...oh..no...

"ANNAI, SNAP OUT OF IT!" I cry, her limp figure probably being held with restrains. It is now revealed that she is wearing a red wrap dress that barely goes past between her legs. And her...chest is showing more than usual.

Annai begins to glow, and get out of her position, slowly curling into a floating ball. The people at the table stare at her, in pure amazement.

She begins to un-ravel into a star stance, creating a blast that sets the staff at the old-dusty-looking-table unconscious.

I've got no regrets creating her like this. but still, I've only created her three weeks ago, and its strange, due to the fact, that i didn't program her like this, let alone create her to to do this.

"Master..." She says, turning her head towards me. I came here all alone, with only Kotoko who is still in the car. I'm damn near hopeless if i want to get my 'coms back.

"Master," She says again. Her hair flashes blond, and her brown eyes flash a piercing blue, then both hair and eyes turn back to brown. Like another persocom is entering her.

I am paralyzed by all of this. She starts walking towards me, still suspended by the cords. What is this? I cant decide. Why is her hair occasionally turning blond? Same with the eyes.

"Master..." She steps and leans on my thumping chest, hands first, Startling me.

"You wouldn't believe what they were doing, even if you saw it with your own eyes, and right there," She puts her head on my chest and wraps her arms around me. My heart races.

"Oh, Annai i-" I begin to say but i am cut off.

"Master, there is some thing i want..no..need you to know,"

"Wha- what is it?" I stammer. She lifts up her head and looks me in the eye, and grabs a piece of my hair and travels her finger along the outline of my, horror-stricken face.

"I have chosen the one i love," She says. Okay something is up, this is not the Annai I created 3 Weeks ago. But, somehow I know this girl.

"What do you mean, The one you love?" I ask.

"I mean that, this cannot wait a minute later, i have to tell," She grabs my face and jumps up and positions her mouth and my mouth like we are to kiss. My heart thumps harder like a sledge hammer against my rib cage, and my cheeks get hot like fire. My mind can't even clear itself.

"That i love yo-" a surge of electricity surges through her and into me as it blasts us to opposite walls.

"What the fuck just happened?" is the last thing i say until the world blacks out.

* * *

 **Authors Side note:** Yes, I know, I know. The grammar and formatting, i'm working on it. And yes, this one is a little older than the previous chapters, but after this, everything will be newer.


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter. 10. It Wasn't Me.

* * *

"Uh..." I slowly open my eyes, as the scene around me envelops in a complete blur.

"What the Fuck?" My glasses don't seem to be anywhere near my face, and the air is dusty enough to clog a laptop persocom's radiator coils. I try lifting myself up with the help of my arms, but my left arm won't move at all, and it burns.

"Master, you okay?" Tokyo Rose asks as soon as she sees me.

"Well, uh...I guess..." I reply groggily. I get up, my vision slowly becoming clearer.

"That was a huge blast all right," she comments, "I swear the entire street shook."

"What are you talking about?" I ask, finding my glasses in my pocket and putting them on and adjusting them.

"Long-story-short, i have no idea what happened before the blast, but afterwards, i found you and Annai unconscious and in different directions, i drove the others back, but i didn't bring Annai back, as i suspected you would want to take a look at her," She rushes. Immediately i find Annai in the opposite wall and i run to her. I kneel beside her, and i start just by taking a look at her, too see if she has any external damage.

"By the looks of her, i cant see any damage, I'm not sure internally though," i analyze, before lifting her up off of the cold wet ground, "what about the staff at the table?" i snare.

"Oh them, well turns out _Hot!Flare!_ Isn't an actual magazine company," Tokyo Rose deadpans, walking out of the all too foreign basement and into the elevator.

"Then what are they,and what did they want with you guys?" I ask, getting out of the elevator and walking to my car. i ride shotgun with Annai on my lap.

"They are a custom porn company, and someone saw us somewhere and ordered a 'private collection'," She says. I notice that Kotoko is still plugged into the car jack and i unplug her, knowing how pissed she will be as soon as she boots up.

* * *

As soon as we arrive at my house, i immediately bring Annai up to her room, bringing Kotoko and Tokyo Rose along.

"Tokyo Rose, plug yourself into Annai and run a class 1.5 Re-generation," i order my orange-haired 'com. She obeys and immediately connects to Annai. "Kotoko, hack into Annai and download her memory file." Light flashes along Kotoko's eyes as she hacks into Annai.

"Access denied," She concludes, shutting her eyes.

"What do you mean 'Access denied?" i ask.

"I mean, that any move i make, bounces back to me," She deadpans. _Hmm, strange, i don't think i included that in her programming..._ Tokyo Rose creates a wavering _Beep!_ before disconnecting herself from Annai.

"Re-generation complete, she should wake up in a minute," She says, just as Annai's eyes flutter open.

"Master?" She asks, looking around, "what happened?"

"Let me explain..." Tokyo Rose says, before going in on her lengthy explanation, "and then we woke you up." She concludes. I signal for her to leave, which quietly sends her off.

* * *

"Master, you know when i told you-," Annai begins to say, but i cut her off

"When you told me you loved me, yes,"

"That wasn't me," She confesses. I give her a mixed look of confusion and horror (if I'm stating that right).  
"What do you mean?" I ask, for what seems like the tenth time in a row.

"I mean, that... Its hard to explain, but as they were bringing me into the dressing rooms, a distant voice said ' _Annai, i will take over from here,'_ and then proceeded to take over my body as her own, leaving me to watch from the inside," She explains. i stare at her completely baffled.

"Like another OS?"

"Something like that," Annai's voice catches on her words, "...Master...I...I don't...know!" She thrusts herself onto me and bursts into tears, wrapping her arms around my waist.

This shocks me as i just sit there, before i embrace her back, as i stroke her long chocolate-brown hair. What am i doing? Its only been three weeks! i pull her away, my hands still on her shoulders as i stare into her longing brown eyes. i turn my head away, trying to hide the blush i feel coming on.

"Master?" Annai asks, as i pull back some of her hair behind her white-and-mint green ears. Almost automatically i lean in and i kiss her directly on the lips. Annai, who seems startled at first, returns the gesture. Our lips lock together. _WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING?_ realizing what I'm doing, I immediately pull away and i get off of her bed.

"I-I'm sorry," i mumble, as i leave her room and i go into my own.

I flop on my bed back first as i try to process what the hell went through me to do that.

* * *

" _Kojima,"_ A voice i recognize as my own calls. I slowly open my eyes to find myself in a room consumed by dark blue and black.

"What the hell?" i mumble, looking around the foreign blue and black room for the voice that called me.

" _I'm here,"_ Suddenly, completely out of the blue. A guy, who looks exactly like me, descends in front of me. This guy, looks exactly like me, every single detail. from the clothing to the face, is the exact replica of me. Only difference is, his clothing is black, the exact opposite of my usual color, and his shirt has a high collar, and is trimmed in white, like one of my fancier shirts. Also his eyes are a piercing blue. Like how Annai's were.

"Who are you and what do you want?" I ask, my darker self, who chuckles in response.

 _"I am you, and you are me,"_ He replies slyly.

"Well that makes no sense at all, for one, you are simply just a figure i am dreaming about,"

 _"As I thought..."_

"What do you want?" I ask, rather harshly.

 _"I want nothing but answers, that i'm probably not going to get, just yet,"_

"To what questions?" i ask, rather curiously

 _"That girl, Annai, are you in love with her?"_ He asks. I immediately back off.

"What the hell? No! Who are you? I don't even know you!" I scream.

 _"Not just yet,"_ Is all he says, before fading away, _"No matter how hard you try, i will always be with you..."_ My eyes fly open.

"Ugh, goddamn dream," i groan.

* * *

 **Authors side note:** Two chapters in one day, not much to say here, other than, i should probably check up on my OC's.


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter. 11. the Appearance.

* * *

"Master, wake up! Wake up! Wake up!" Tokyo Rose shakes me awake.

"Shut up! Its probably 7 am!" I mumble, lazily swatting at her. Tokyo Rose rolls her eyes.

"I'm serious here! And _no!_ Its 10:30 A.M. There's something on the news you have to see!" She whines, her voice sounding less characteristic than usual. I roll on my back, to see a teal blur bending down before me.

"What the fuck? Umi?" i ask, sitting up and feeling around for my glasses.

"Well, certainly took you long enough,"

"How did you get in?" I ask, sitting up.

"Easy, i was bored, so i headed over here and Tokyo Rose, welcomed me in and told me to wake you up," Umi states.

"Hmph... In any case, what is this thing you need me to see?" i stand up.

"Ah! Well, it was on at 7:30 last night, and i saved the clip and its on Miku right now, " Umi says looking around, "can i use your monitor?"

"Yes, give her here," I say, sitting down in my office chair. Umi hands me her teal-haired mobile persocom, as i dertatch a bit of her pigtail, finding the cord to plug her into my monitor. A news video pops up on mu screen.

"Playing video playback," Miku confirms in her cute voice, just as the video plays.

" **Here at the National Diet Building, there has been a terrible document leak, containing one of the Government's top secrets, Yuko Fukushima has more on this story,** " The anchorwoman recites, before pointing the huge-ass microphone towards a man that looks well into his thirties, " **Fukushima-san, what do you have to say about this?"**

" **Well, what i have to say, is that the leak was preformed by an anonymous hacker,"** He says, looking visibly shaken. _Good!_ **  
**

" **Do you have any idea how the hacker was?"** The anchorwoman asks. _Heheh,_ i cackle to my self, _They'll never find out!_

" **All we know is that the hacker, now go's by the code-name Dragonfly. We have no idea who he is,"**

" **And, what did this 'Dragonfly' hack into, and what happened?"**

" **Well, they hacked into the National Data Bank, at such a speed, even the assistant couldn't keep up. And when they got in, they completely shut down the system, and somehow downloaded all the Data,"** The interviewee says,

" **And, how advanced were the persocoms?"**

" **Very advanced, nothing like I've ever seen,"**

" **One last question, who do you think committed this?"**

" **We have two suspects, although, according to recent news only one. One of them was Yoshiyuki Kojima, as he has been accused before, but, according to multiple interviews, we have almost completely knocked him off the list..."** They go on listing suspects that I'm pretty sure are too scared to commit the "crime". The anchorwoman ends the interview, as the screen goes blank. I disconnect Miku from my screen.

"They seem pretty persistent, if you ask me," A Tsundere voice observes from the back of my head. I turn around too see Kotoko standing on the edge of my bed.

"Kotoko, how long were you awake?" I ask, getting up.

"About the duration of that interview, as soon as they said 'hack' i paid closer attention," She states. I signal for her to zip it about the hack.

"Well, Kojima, I've got to go to Shimbo's, then, i've got, uhh..." Umi clears her throat, "appointments, but i just came back, 'cause it's been awhile. See ya!" not long after, i hear the engine of a motorcycle roar and take off the street. I sigh.

"Tired Master?" Kotoko asks, tilting her head towards me.

"Hmm?" I stir, "yeah i guess."

"After last night, Annai, seemed to be in quite a shock,"

"She sure was," I reply, happily remembering the uncontrolled kiss, how realistic her lips were. Kotoko sighs, "you seem jealous." i comment, noticing my mobile's strange behavior.

"What? Of what?" She asks, hysterically. I chuckle as i get up from my chair. _Geez Tokyo Rose! Why so early? Especially after last night?_ I wonder, as i make myself presentable for the day. _Who was that clone of me, the one that i dreamed of?_

 _"Just so you know, I'm not a dream,"_ His voice echoes.

"Yeah, yeah. Sure you aren't," I reply.

* * *

"Well, well, well. I guess waking you up early really _does_ make a difference!" Tokyo Rose mocks, looking at me.

"And you knew that after what happened last night i should at least have sometime to collect myself,"

"I know, but Umi hasn't been here for a while, so i thought that she should at least see you," She says. I put my hands on my daughter's shoulders.

"Just don't tell anyone about that night, or the hack," I tell her. She respectively nods her head. There's a reason why i didn't call the police. One, as soon as they track her, they can read the information she has, and easily figure out who Dragonfly is.

Two, because, they couldn't care less about it. To them a persocom is just another electronic device, with no meaning to this world whatsoever.

"I bet you might be able to change their minds," Kotoko mocks. I snap out of it.

"Hmm?" I hum turning my head towards her, "oh shit! I was talking to myself again!" i facepalm. I hear a giggle to my left. Letting my hand drop from my face, i turn my head to see Annai, standing in the doorway, with a name-tag pinned on her bright red shirt.

"Good morning to you too Master!" She comments, noticing the way that I'm staring.

"Work? so early?" I ask.

"Yeah, i better make up from missing work yesterday," Annai picks up her purse and leaves.

"Going early was un-needed," Kotoko comments. I give her a look.

"I was with her, the last day of training, and what Aimi had told her, was her first day was today. Someone got a hold of their e-mail, and blackmailed Annai, falsely telling her, the first day was yesterday,"

"Then, why didn't you tell me?" I ask, suddenly angered.

"Because...mmm," Kotoko's voice trails off. There's no use throwing a fit due to malfunction. Which, seems to be happening more and more often lately.

"Master," one my persocom's voices echoes through the intercom.

"What?" I ask, tilting my head up.

"You have a guest, Hiromu Shimbo,"

"Oh, in that case, let him in," I order. Seconds later i hear an un-familiar squeaky voice calling.

"This is the place! This is registered in Ichigo's map data!" Then comes in Shimbo, panting with exhaustion, with a laptop persocom. That has long, strawberry blond hair."

"Ah! Shimbo!" I exclaim, giving him the famous 'bro hug,' which basically is the awkward moment, when you both hug, and shake hands at the same time.

"Long time no see!" He exclaims.

"Who is on your shoulder?"

"Ah! This is Ichigo, Ichigo, introduce yourself,"

"Sure!" The laptop 'com hops off of Shimbo's shoulder and onto the palm of his hand.

"My name is Ichigo, its a pleasure to meet you!" She greets. I take one look at her before pointing accusingly at Shimbo.

"Why you...! You built her exactly like Ichigo Sakura, from Brave Quest Online! You otaku!"

"It's not _my_ fault you hooked me onto that show in the first place!" He yells accusingly at _me!_

"Moving on, when did you build her?" i ask.

"Oh, when you were busy committing that hack scandal," He says. I laugh before realizing what he means.

"Shimbo..."

"Dragonfly, i knew it was you from that pen-name," He says, i pin him to the counter.

"Shhh! Don't tell! You know how many years i would serve?"

"Man, why would i tell, i have known you for fourteen years, i know how violent you can be," He deadpans. I heave a sigh of relief.

"Did you know that wasn't me?" I lie.

* * *

After spending a couple of hours with Shimbo. He leaves,and i immediately log onto my hack website.

"Now, i just feel like hacking again!" I sigh.

"It becoming an addiction," Kotoko deadpans.

"Oh, Kotoko. You have no idea how it feels to be hacking into someone else! That rush is what keeps me going," I say, downloading more documents onto the website before logging off.

"You're getting more and more views from around the world as we speak. These documents are Japan's glue. You expose it, our economy collapses,"

"And that's why I'm being picky about what i leak. I don't want this country to collapse. I just want to cause a bit a trouble." i say, wondering to the living room, where they are reporting my hack again on the news.

" **To Whomever 'Dragonfly' is, we have a message,"** _Speak of the devil,_ " **We will find you, and expose you..."**

I go to my monitor _again_ and i type out an e-mail to the newscaster, in hopes they'll show it. I go to their website to watch it from there.

" **Wait! Wait! We have an e-mail from Dragonfly! It reads.** ** _What type of a threat is that? You have no clue who i am, except for 'Dragonfly' which I am telling you now, is my real name. Also, it should be pretty obvious that hacking into me is close to impossible, if i can take out both your 'coms than that should say something shouldn't it?You guys are so pathetic, i laugh at it. I said it once already, and I'll say it again, hacking into me is close to impossible."_** I X out of the site, no longer interested in their pathetic attempts to solve me.

* * *

 **Author's side note: If this chapter made no sense i apologize. I had a bit of a writer's block while writing this.  
**


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter. 12. ReDial.

* * *

It is now 7:00 pm, Annai came home about three hours ago, and out of this out-of-the-blue day, i actually managed to get a bit of research done. The government documents i have downloaded really help. It was pouring outside today (still is), so much so, that it worried me about water damage to my persocoms.

I sigh as i stare out of my window to the gloominess of the dusk rain. I need to get a file out of the basement to complete my financial business.

I hear faint music coming from downstairs. _Oh well, i need that file anyways,_ i think as i head downstairs. I turn the corner, hearing singing. I feel my heart race as i see and hear Annai singing Redial by Hatsune Miku, into the microphone.

Her voice is different from Miku's, yet it matches perfectly with the song, its almost better. I am enchanted by all of this, Her voice is sweet like sugar, and is so clear and beautiful its hard to believe.

As i walk across, i find myself humming along to the song, before stopping. _Goddammit Kojima! Stop kidding yourself, that voice is programmed._ I place my hand on the large, circular, lock and i twist it, automatically opening the door. This type of lock is new, and is virtually impossible to open, if it hasn't registered your hand-print.

"Kojima!" a familiar voice calls. I can barely hear it over Annai's loud voice. I turn around, just to see Umi standing in the doorway.

"Let me guess, you got your hair re-dyed," i guess, looking over Umi's bright teal pigtails.

"Yup, and guess who did it?" She asks.

"I don't even know which salon you even go to, so I'm the wrong person to ask," i grunt, taking a large box out of the storage area and locking it.

"Annai did, they booked me for the new girl, so i was a bit worried about it, until i realized that it was her. You really are an amazing builder and programmer, It's a shame people don't realize that," She complements.

"I sure hope you aren't saying that out of instinct," i say.

"No, i mean it."

"Hmm, just listen to her, isn't it beautiful?" i ask. Umi gives me a look.

"Listen to what?" She asks, completely dumbfounded, "all i see is that Annai is moving her mouth and dancing."

"So, you mean, you can't hear that?" My mind is completely blown.

"No," Umi states, but the look on Kotoko's face, tells me a different story.

"I can hear the music, but i can't hear her voice," Kotoko analyses. The song ends just as Annai notices us discussing stuff.

"So what do you think?" Annai asks Umi. I take the box upstairs and into my room, where i rifle through it, until i find the file i need.

* * *

Annai.

Umi ends up staying for two more hours, the gloomy weather, threatening to create a thunderstorm after these hot first weeks of summer. Perfectly reflects Master's mood since that night, always deep in thought. Tokyo Rose says he gets like this after a big hack, and that it passes almost instantaneously.

" _Annai,"_ That same voice that i heard that night, echoes through my CPU. I slowly close my eyes and i flop down on the couch.

"Are you that voice that took over me?" I ask it. A persocom, with blond hair and piercing blue eyes descends before me.

" _You can say that,"_

"How do you know me, and how do i know you?" I ask.

" _Because we are interconnected,"_ She says.

"How?"

" _I can't answer that one, all i came here for, is to meet you,"_ The persocom dissapears into thin air as i open my eyes. I gaze at my Master, who is taking up the entire couch and watching Anime. I never really noticed, but it seems as if, how should i put this? He just pretends to be watching, but his mind is always somewhere else.

* * *

 **Authors side note:** And, this chapter was extremely short, for many reasons, but they will become longer. Oh yeah, Redial is actually my faveorite song, and the song is easy to find on YouTube.


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter. 13. Meetings.

* * *

" **And today, we are reporting the sad death of seventeen-year-old Kaede Saito, Angelic Layer champion, and beloved sister,** " the anchorman recites, as they show footage of a 5-year-old boy, walking down a cobblestone sidewalk, with two adult chaperons with him. And they seem to be discussing something, other than Kaede's death.

"Hmm, i guess all that radiation, really did kill her," I comment.

"How do you know?" Tokyo Rose asks. I shrug.

"I knew her, when Angelic Layer was the hottest thing in Japan. Umi played it, " I say, " Blanche's 'Hyper Mode' Needed and caused radiation."

"So essentially, there is going to be a riot of dying Angelic Layer players now?"

"Not exactly," I deadpan.

* * *

One Week Later.

* * *

 _Username: Dragonfly._

 _Number: 127593024759_

 _Age: Why Should I Tell You That?_

I hit enter as i wait for my new account to load. These BBS forums, i've been eyeing them for a while now, but never actually bothered to create an account.

"Am I the only one sick of this rain? I mean seriously. One heat wave and now you dump us? Wow you're just like that one girlfriend i had five years ago," I complain sarcastically.

"Reports say that it will clear up tonight," Kotoko says, probably reading the information off of the internet. I sigh, as i blindly look at my profile, until a comment comes up.

 **M 2:01 P.M**

' _Are you the same Dragonfly as the one who hacked the NBD? -M'_ to which quickly reply,

 **Dragonfly 2:02 P.M**

' _What makes you think that?'_

 **M 2:03 P.M**

 _'Really? Its your username,'_ I can tell i don't like this guy already.

 **Dragonfly 2:04 P.M**

' _What proof does a username have?'_

 **M 2:05**

'E _verything, a username is like a second name, you should know this,_ '

"Master, Annai and I are going to work," Tokyo Rose calls from downstairs, before shutting the door.

* * *

The arguement goes on for another hour, with a couple more members joining in. Some on M's side, some on my side.

* * *

Tokyo Rose.

Well, works done for today, and now i have to go get groceries, as we are running a little low. Annai's out shopping with Umi, and I've been noticing that my Masters' been on this forum arguing with this M guy, until just recently.

"Oh! I'm sorry!" I apologize to a girl with two long purple braids. She turns around.

"Don't apologize. I should be the one apologizing! I was just waiting in line for something, but its in kind of a jam," She explains. I look ahead of the line, to see that they are selling some really expensive chocolates.

"Here. I'll show you a way that always works," I say, grabbing the girls hand and detouring through many isles, until we stop behind the guy selling them. I tap his shoulder.

"Excuse me, but we would like to buy some," I say, in the most flirty way possible. The guy takes one look at me, then usher's us at the front of the line.

"What can i get you two?" He asks. I look over the boxes and i buy two, one for Yumi-com's cupcake business, and one for my Master. The purple-haired girl buys one and we walk off.

"You sure have a way with guys," She says.

"That's because i live with one," I say, "what is your name?"

"My name is Yuzuki," She introduces.

"And I am Tokyo Rose, It's a pleasure to meet you," I bow, as Yuzuki returns the gesture.

"Are you a persocom ar a human?" She asks.

"I'm a persocom constructed by Yoshiyuki Kojima," I say, wondering into the isle, "what are you?"

"I am a persocom constructed by Minoru Kokubunji, i was made to reflect his late sister,"

"Hm," i reply.

* * *

Yuzuki and I end up shopping together,, and i found out that her Master and my Kojima-sama have very different tastes.

"Well, Yuzuki, I will see you later!" I call out to my new friend as i dash down the sidewalk. We have found out about our Masters' rivalry and decided to keep it secret between us.

"Master! I'm home!" i shout as i head through the door. The sound of laughter floats from upstairs. _Let me guess, Kojima-sama has got friends over._ I guess as i head upstairs to be greeted by Annai, Umi Rioku, Shimbo and my Master.

"Annai, when you said shopping, i thought you meant with _Umi_ not the entire gang!" I muse. Annai giggles.

"Well, Umi took me on a motorcycle ride, then after dropping her stuff off at her place, Rioku decided to come with us, _then_ Shimbo just decided to show up not long after," She explains.

* * *

Dita.

"Are you sure we can't just fix him?" I snare at the I.T guy. who is looking over Zima for the millionth time.

"Yup, i can't seem to find anyway to fix him, see if you can track the hacker down and get him to do it, we'll probably throw him in jail in the process. I huff harshly. Just another nearly impossible assignment without Zima

* * *

 **Authors side note:** Yes, yes i know, my chapters are getting short.


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter. 14. Not Again!

* * *

Well, I can't describe these last few weeks. Nothing too weird has happened since that night. Annai's going to work regularly, and I've noticed my IPod has been missing more frequently. Also, i keep overhearing Tokyo Rose talking to herself about this "Yuzuki" girl, I've got a feeling that this Yuzuki is M's 'com.

I rarely go on the forums, and when i do, my profile is spammed with questions an wither I'm the same Dragonfly who hacked into the NDB. The only thing i find weird is whenever I'm just lounging and being lazy, my entire left arm will start to twitch uncontrollably.

"Master," Annai says, startling me.

"Wha-Woahahhh!" I take one look at her before tumbling back in my chair.

"That's why you don't prop your feet up on the table!" Tokyo Rose lectures, starring at my figure on the ground. Annai giggles, and then starts laughing uncontrollably.

"I-I'm sorry!" She apologizes, still laughing.

"Yes, Yes very funny," I say sarcastically, as i get up from the mess. Annai, in her usual red shirt and tan ruffled mini-skirt, has added red knee-length converse.

"What do you think? I found them downstairs," She says. The converse, remind me of Hatsune Miku's knee-length boots, and of a certain deceased persocom, still locked in the basement.

"They're nice," Is all i say, as Tokyo Rose and Annai leave the kitchen.

"Later!" They call before shutting the door. I go downstairs to that room i rejected Annai from seeing right when she was first built. I take a deep, shaky breath before opening the door, and into the room. It is dimly lit.

"Well," I announce, cracking my fingers, "lets begin,"

* * *

Dita.

 _Beep! Beep!_ A moving red dot appears in a GPS map on my electronic sunglasses.

"The Bitch is caught, all i need to do is hack her," I say, already getting ready to hack "Dragonfly". _This will show them for hurting Zima!_

* * *

Annai.

"Nice going there Annai! Scaring our Master like that!" Tokyo Rose laughs, as we walk to our work. I giggle.

"How was i supposed to know that he was daydreaming?" I exclaim.

"Easy, hes' easy to startle when he isn't. Besides, he always has that blank look on his face," Tokyo Rose deadpans.

"I think i know that, but I'll try not to so much," I say.

"Awwww! You're in love with him aren't you?" She mocks, i push her.

"Okay! Okay! Well, I'll see you later!" She calls, running in the opposite direction. I continue walking, until I am stopped by a hacker. I try and counter-hack them, but they get in.

"Ah!" I exclaim, getting on my knees, "why?" I ask, desperately trying to rid of the hacker. My encryption codes aren't working. i black out, unable to surpass them.

* * *

Kojima.

"Master, Incoming phone call," Kotoko recites.

"Hm, i wonder who it could be. Answer it," I order. Kotoko's eyes close and she begins speaking in a completely different voice.

"Hello? Is this Yoshiyuki Kojima?" A female voice asks.

"Speaking," I say, leaning against the wall.

"Oh, um. I'm Annai's boss at the salon, and i was wondering. Did anything happen to her?" She asks.

"I don't think so,"

"Well, i was wondering, because, she never came to work,"

"What do you mean? She never showed up?" I exclaim.

"I mean exactly what i said," Annai's boss deadpans.

"Ohhh! Not again!" I moan in pure agony.

"What?"

"Listen, i gotta go," I hang up Kotoko, "Kotoko, track down Annai!" I order.

"Tracking her down...Hit," She says. I rush up to my room where, i hook up Kotoko to my monitor. A vauge GPS image appears before me.

"Do you know where this is?" I ask.

"Yes i do, this is located on Koba Avenue 31,"

"Koba Avenue 31! Thats an hour away from here!" I exclaim.

* * *

Third person view.

Annai slowly opens her eyes, as she soon finds herself, tied to a chair.

"What the hell?" She looks down at herself, wearing nothing but her red bra and panties.

"Hello? Is anyone there?" She yells, looking from side to side.

"You can drop the, 'I didn't do it' act, i found out al ready about your little hack scheme," A certain figure emerges from the shadow. The outline of a strange trench coat can be vaguely seen in the dim lit of the room.

"What do you want?" Annai snares at the persocom in front of her.

"Oh, you know exactly what i want, Dragonfly!" Dita clicks on the light-switch, and takes a look at the brown-haired victim. _Wow, those are big!_ She thinks.

"I'm not 'Dragonfly!'" Annai shouts out, struggling in her chair.

"Then, _who are you?"_ Dita asks, deviously.

* * *

Kojima speeds in his fancy black convertible, no sign of stopping anytime soon. The second time Annai has gotten kidnapped this summer, and the affect on Kojima was noticeable.

"Koji-sama" Kotoko begins, "I hate to ask this, but to me it seems, that you've fallen in love with Annai," Yoshiyuki doesn't answer her question, but instead parks at the front of a dark, abandoned building.

"This is the place," He asks.

"Yes it is," Kotoko confirms. _God! I hate the look of this place,_ Kojima shivers before going inside.

"Stop there young man," A security guard pushes him out of the way.

"Woah, no need to get hostile, I'm just getting my 'com," Kojima calmly walks in between the two oblivious guards, as if he owned the place.

"Do those two just stand there?" He mutters, walking up to the elevator and pressing the button several times. _What the hell? Is it deactivated?_

"STOP RIGHT THERE!" One of the security guards yell towards Yoshiyuki who turns his head towards them. _Run! Fucking Run!_ He runs at top speed up the steep staircases, occasionally checking behind him for the guards.

* * *

" _Thump, thump, thump. Bang!_ OW! FUCK!" Annai, hears a familiar voice cussing.

"Koj?" She wonders aloud.

"Who?" Dita asks accusingly.

"No-one you'll ever know," Annai spits out with disgust at the Government persocom.

"You're probably never see him again, those guards stop at nothing," Dita sighs.

* * *

Slowly getting up from where he tripped, Kojima could see those security guards getting closer. _'Sigh,' What is on these stairs anyways? Some sort of lube?_ He guesses, running up more stairs, to the roof.

* * *

Kojima.

Well, I just ran up 10 stories of stairs, and now my legs are killing me. I guess, i really _can't_ run as much as i used to. Panting, i lean on the rail, outlining the roof.

"Lets just see if i can make it," I say.

"WE GOT HIM TRAPPED!" one of the security 'coms yells. Oh, shit! I look around the roof and i find a second un-sturdy-looking staircase.

"That's all i got," I say. The wooden stairs can barely stand my weight of 125 pounds.

"HE WENT DOWN THERE!" I begin sprinting down the stairs at a record speed. As soon as i get to the second level, the stair breaks under my leg, and i trip over forwards. My foot is caught in the splintered wood.

"Hmph, well this just helps _everything!_ " I say sarcastically, as i lift myself up.

"Have a nice fall?" The security 'com mocks deviously. I grab the railing, and i fling myself to the next set of stairs as i continue running down them until i am greeted by a dead end.

"Well, uhh?" I wonder. Out of the corner of my eye i see a pile of wooden crates on the other side of the railing.

"I guess i have no choice," I mumble, flinging myself over the rotted railing, and landing on my back in a pile of crates, probably fracturing something in the process.

I groan as i just lay there motionless. I've got no idea what is wrong with me, other than the obvious bruises i have clearly gotten.

"Do you know where he is?" A distant voice asks.

"Yeah, I've just been waiting for you," Its the security guards. Quickly, i scramble over the wooden crates, to an elevator. I pry the door open with a crowbar I found in the mess.

"Holy-" I look down at the corridors where, not only is there no elevators, but the drop is so low that if i jump, that's death calling me.

I turn around, as i see that they've set the entire room on fire. Frightened, i look down the elevator chute.

"That's my only way," I take in a deep breath, before lunging for the cable.

I'm in the air, doubting i'm going to make the cable and fall to my death... _Clang!_ I slowly open my eyes to see that i have fallen straight on my stomach onto the metal top of an elevator, that i couldn't see before.

"Uhhhh," I groan in pure agony as i pull myself to the edge. And then, the vomiting begins, over the edge and into the pitch darkness.

I sit up and i wipe my mouth on my sleeve. This thing is already filthy, Its shouldn't really matter anyways now. The fire is now, slowly climbing its way out of the room, and i can't stay on this platform forever.

"What the fuck?" A security guard peeks his head out of the fire, some of his fake skin half melted. He jumps ad grabs the cable and slides down. _Of course. Its a persocom._ I find an easy opening to jump to, and i jump to it.

I hang onto the opening, and i painfully climb it. I dizzily look up at the tiled ceiling, looking for an easy place to hide.

"There you are!" The security 'com, punches me in the face with his eyes closed. I turn a corner, as i see a persocom tied to a chair.

* * *

Third person view.

"ANNAI!" Dita turns at the sound, and sees a limp figure, beaten and bloody.

"Master!" Annai exclaims. Dita, cord in hand, just stares at Kojima in shock.

"Please, just let her go. She did nothing to you. If anything, I should be in that chair," He pleads. The government 'com, looks at Annai, then back at Kojima. _He went through all that just to save her?_ She wonders.

"Then why did you do it?" She asks viciously.

"I can't think of it right now," Kojima wheezes. _I cant believe I'm doing this._ Dita lets go of her cord, and unites Annai.

"I'm only doing what Zima would have done," She says, as Annai runs to her master, who then collapses in her arms.

"Quick! We need to get him to a hospital!"

* * *

Authors side note: This took me three hours, and As you may see, that action, is not my best feature, and the formatting and transitioning needs some work, plus the fact, this is the first action I've done in a long time.


	15. Chapter 15

Chapter. 15. Liar.

* * *

My eyes shoot open as i take in my new surroundings.

"Where am i?" I mumble as I try to sit up. _Owww!_ I flop back down on the pillow. It hurts to even sit up straight.

"Ko, wake up," I say. I can't move my right arm no matter what i try. _Oh great, this again?_ I take a quick look around the room, to see several machines a i can't recognize around me. _So, i take it, I'm at a hospital, or somewhere. There is something wrapped around my chest, all the rest, i don't know._

"Master?" Annai appears out of nowhere.

"Annai?" I ask, lifting my head ever so slightly.

"Yeah, how are you doing?" She asks, standing on her knees at my side.

"Other than the fact i can barely breathe with this...thing wrapped around me? Great," I reply.

"As you should know, Kojima-san, that thing wrapped around you, Is an electromagnetic contractor. You have broken two ribs in the front, and one in the back," A persocom with a white lab coat reads off of some-sort of chart.

"Your doctor is a persocom?" Annai asks.

"Technically," I say, "so Suzuki, can you take these...machines off of me?"

"Yup, just not the contractor. I still need to give you an x-ray," Suzuki walks over to me and detaches about a dozen machines, (at least it seems to be a dozen...). I try standing up from the bed, but i painfully flop back down.

"Uh, is that normal?" Annai asks, looking concerned.

"Uh-huh. Broken ribs seem to be the obsolete worst imaginable for humans. It gets in the way, it's extremely painful, especially when you stand up, or they get misplaced," the persocom doctor says. _Well, they wont know, they can't fracture anything._ Annai helps me get up.

"I've changed my mind, just let me get back down, for a week," I say, cringing over the pain.

"Not possible Kojima-san. It's broken ribs, not two broken legs," Suzuki deadpans. I roll my eyes, "better get ready quick, Yuko Fukushima wants to see you in half an Hour." I gulp. _Oh shit! Oh shit! Oh shit! I'm totally busted!_

* * *

I can't say I'm all that cool about Fukushima-san's meeting. Actually, that's an understatement. I am completely stressed about it.

"Kojima Yoshiyuki?" A persocom with, blunt-cut black bangs pops out of an office right in front of me

"Yes?" I ask.

"Fukushima-san is ready for you now," She says. I shakily get up in my chair. Part pain, Part that 'I'm busted' feeling.

"That was some hack, Kojima-san," A man, presumably, Fukushima comments.

"Uh, yeah," I reply nervously.

"Allow, me to introduce myself, you may recognize me from the news. I'm Yuko Fukushima. Please have a seat," he gestures to a chair at the opposite end of his desk. I notice, that this guy, is completely different from when he is on the News. Much of his desk is cluttered with papers and RGB cables.

"First things first. Why did you do this?" He asks. _What? Is this an interview? Or a meeting with the guy who tries to act neutral, but hates me so much, he wants me dead._

"To get at a family secret," I say. Kotoko looks at me, like shes detecting a lie.

"But, one thing isn't clear...How can that Mobile Unit of yours hold all of that data?" He asks, completely baffled.

"Oh, you mean this mini-android? Ha! She has more memory capacity then both your 'coms combined," laugh.

"Then why did you have to leak all of the data? Dragonfly?" The head technology minister hisses.

"I'm not Dragonfly," I deadpan.

"Then, _who_ exactly. Hacked Zima?" Dita asks, deviously.

"How did you get involved in this?" I snare.

"I'm with this guy 24-7 until Zima gets fixed," She snaps right back at me.

"In that case i-" I begin to say, but Yuko cuts me off.

"Back on track here. Back to what Dita had just asked. Who did hack Zima, so aggressively that he broke down?"

"I did." I state, rather proudly, "but, Dragonfly hacked into Little Kotoko over here, and stole the Data from her hard-drive." Both the Government officials look surprised at my answer. _Are they really that gullible? Or am i just a genius?_

"Impossible, then how was Dita able to hack into Annai so easily?" Fukushima wonders. A smug smile creeps across my lips. _Heheh. Easy. I just disabled her encryption and counter-hack codes.  
_

"I am very sorry, Kojima-san. We seemed to falsely accuse you," He says getting up.

"Oh, yeah. That...Zima. I could fix him. I had to fix Kotoko after an equally devastating hack," I offer. Dita just stares at me. _I know it was you,_ The words are so easy to read off of her face.

"We'll give you one week to recover, and then you can start," The government 'com hisses.

"And with that, i bid you farewell. I look forward to seeing you help out with Zima," Fukushima-san shakes my slightly disabled hand, before i take off. Only then do i notice, the precise rectangular scar on my wrist.

* * *

Annai.

After leaving The National Technology Institute, My Master flinches with each step he walks.

"Master?" I ask, getting in the front seat.

"Its fine, Its fine. Just hurts like hell," He grunts. He nearly died to save me from being re-formatted. He was just so, vulnerable looking. Kojima could barely breathe, his shirt has covered in blood. And his slight limp was noticeable. That is a debt, i can never re-pay.

As soon as we arrive at the house, We are immediatley cornered by Tokyo Rose.

"Where were you guys?"

"Accident," Is all our Master says, before shutting the door to his room.

* * *

Kojima.

I flop back first on my bed. _Ah,_ _Much more comfortable._

" _Kojima,"_ I close my eyes for a second.

"What?" I ask my darker self.

" _Some stunt for a persocom,"_ He says.

"Just shut up, Dark Kojima, it was those guards that were chasing me,"

" _Yeah, yeah. You romantic. You simply can't get enough of her."_

"Yeah right, shes' a persocom"

" _Oh please. That kiss told everything,"_

"I was delusional," I argue.

" _There's no point,"_ And the darker me dissipates into thin air.

* * *

Authors side note: I promise my chapters will get way longer after this. Just forgive me just this once. My poem that i wrote, Tsundere Kotoko, is a poem i wrote in Kotoko's perspective, about her jealousy. So check it out if you want. (I consider it to be an add-on to this chapter)


	16. Chapter 16

Chapter. 16. Caught.

* * *

"I swear to god. If i could have just been rational when the fire happened, i wouldn't be feeling any of this," I grunt. The third time today I've moved weirdly and misplaced a rib.

"I bet it was purely out of instinct knowing you," Kotoko comments. Lately I've been noticing something a little...off about her lately. Her personality has changed from that Tsundere, sarcastic but clever Kotoko. To this, Tsundere, suspisious and secretive Kotoko.

And I've noticed that its mostly when she's around Annai when she gets like this. Doesn't help that i nearly died saving her.

"...insanity!" I hear Kotoko mumble to herself.

"Kotoko?" I ask, turning my head towards the laptop.

"Nothing," she says, unplugging herself from the monitor and hoping off of my desk.

"Somethings off about her," Annai sighs, looking in the general direction where Kotoko ran off.

"How long have you noticed?" I ask.

"3 days, 20 hours, 13 minutes and 6 seconds,"

"So ever since we got home?"

"Something like that," she concludes.

"ANNAI!" Tokyo Rose yells from the basement, "ARE YOU GOING TO WORK OR NOT?"

"What? Oh i forgot!" Annai facepalms before disappearing into the hallway. I lean my head against my black office chair

"I guess it would'nt hurt just to get a _little_ drunk," I say, painfully getting out of my chair and walking to the kitchen.

I take the Sake bottle out of the cupboard and i take a swig of it.

"Ah! What the hell?" Instead of Sake, what comes out is cupcake batter. _Should have known, Yumi-com has a attendance of making her alcoholic batter in the bottle._

* * *

Annai. 6:58 P.M

"So, Master. Why do you specifically need me to come with you to the Persocom Shop?" I ask.

"Well, because... _Oh shit!_ " Koj cowers behind me as soon as we turn the corner, "why oh why are _they_ here?"

"Uh, who?" I ask. My Master points a finger to a green-haired 'com with white elven ears, and a man beside her.

"Minako and Junji Takeda. I was in Kyoto two years ago when i ran into them. Just to put it safely, i don't get along with them especially Minako, " he stands up and we begin walking normally down the streets.

"Walk casually and try not to notice them."

"Ah! Yoshiyuki Kojima!" The green-haired 'com yells. Koj cusses underneath his breath.

"And so we meet again. Takeda-san," He replies in an equally devious tone. The man beside Minako, presumably Junji, just laughs.

"Well you certainly are pleasant," He retorts.

"You better _not_ be exploiting her," Minako threatens. Koj clenches, then laughs nervously before wrapping his arm around me and kissing the side of my head.

"Ha! Actually, she's my girlfriend," he says. Just hearing him say that makes me blush.

"Are you sure its not just because of her chest?" Minako hisses. I cross my arms self-consciously around myself.

"Oh, I'm sure," Kojima assures, wincing.

"I'm not buying it," The green-haired 'com glares.

"Of course you wouldn't, you're too stubborn to realize that i don't see persocoms as sex objects. But knowing you, its nearly impossible to change your mind without putting up a scene," My Master snares.

"What did you just say?" Minako lunges to attack him , only to be restrained by Junji.

"I rarely do this, and i wouldn't stop her. But you guys were clearly on your way. Also by the way you're standing, I'm pretty sure you don't want any further damage," And with that we walk away.

"Some nerve on that Bitch," I comment, "what did you do anyways?"

"Ah, i was in Kyoto one day, and i saw a highly embarrassed persocom standing out in a very revealing costume. Me, being confused on where i was, asked the persocom directions to wherever i was going and asked her why she was dressed that way. I guess Takeda took it the wrong way," Koj leans on the side of an alley back first.

"But the man, Junji? Seemed to be a bit far,"

"Oh, he was'nt there when Minako smacked me down. I only know him by seeing him on T.V at times."

It is taking a while for him to heal up and he isn't supposed to be walking so much, but it cant be helped.

* * *

Tokyo Rose. 7:16 p.m

Ever since Annai and Kojima-sama came home, somethings been up with them. They said it was just an accident, but i found it suspicious when Our Master came home with broken ribs and several cuts and bruises.

"Hey Tokyo Rose!" I turn around to see Yuzuki running towards me. Her and i became best friends in a matter of days, and now I'm suspecting more. We've been to each other's houses a handful of times (well, when our Masters weren't around of course,)

"Hey! Whats up?" I ask.

"The usual, what about you?"

"Just got off of work." I say, a bit saddened.

"Is anything wrong?" Yuzuki wonders, looking at me.

"I guess. Kojima-sama came home a couple days with broken ribs. He says it was just an accident, but now I'm not so sure."

"Humans can be like that."

"Especially my Master," I say. A mischievous smile crosses my lips.

"Hey. Wanna come over?" I ask.

"I have nothing else to do. Minoru-sama is busy constructing another persocom, so he wont need me for a while," Yuzuki tells me.

"I have to see if any humans are at our place," We sit at a bench in a nearby park, as i hook up to the internet.

' _Is Kojima-sama there?'_ I signal Yumi-com.

 _'Nope, he just left with Annai,'_ She signals back.

 _'Wait! Did you just say with Annai?'_

 _'Yup.'_

 _'Well, they're getting pretty intimate.'_

 _'You tell me! They've been getting pretty touchy lately,'_ I giggle.

" _Awww! Well i'll see you!'_ I shut off the signal as i stand up from the bench.

"He left with Annai recently, so its safe for a while," I say to my purple-braided friend, who gets up.

* * *

The walk to the mansion is very enjoyable. We traded stories about weird things that have happened. Even the silence was peaceful.

"Hey, Yuzuki," I begin, as we sit on Kojima-sama's bed, "do you think you feel the same way?"

"The same way about what?" She asks. I scoot closer to her.

"This," I say, as i kiss her directly on the lips. At first Yuzuki is surprised by this gesture. But as soon as we pull away, she leans in and kisses me.

* * *

The kissing feels like it has been going on for hours, but it really has been 2 minutes and 34 seconds.

"Oh! Shit!" I realize, pulling away, "what are our Masters going to think?" Almost as if on Que, i can hear Kojima-sama coming in.

"Shit!" Yuzuki swears underneath her breath. I start anylysing the houses architecture, until i find a possible escape route.

"Come on!" I whisper, grabbing the purple-braied 'coms hand.

"There's a second staircase off to the far right, it goes past the kitchen, past basically every room in the house. We turn left and head to the front door. We immediately begin dashing as silently as possible though the gigantic house and down the steep staircases.

"I'm curious, Whats your Master's IQ?" Yuzuki asks.

"208," I state, "why?"

"Just curious." We reach the front door where i give Yuzuki one last kiss before sending her off.

"Love you girl!" I call.

"Love you too!" I shut the door before heading up to the Kitchen.

"So? How did your date go?" I mock my Master.

"Correction, It was not a date. I was just taking a walk but then Annai decided to come along," he says.

"That's totally a date!" I squeal. Kojima-sama rolls his eyes.

"Have you seen Kotoko anywhere?" He asks. I shrug before heading to my room, to be greeted by tiny sobs.

"Kotoko?" I ask. The tiny purple-haired 'com lifts her head off of my white pillow and looks at me.

"I better get going," She says, standing up.

"Not so fast!" I belly-flop in front of Kotoko, who turns the other way, but i block her.

"You've been cryin' about something, and I'm here to find out _why_ ," I say, in that overly-obsessed-best friend tone.

"I really thought we had a thing, but its her hat screwed it up," Kotoko murmurs.

"Who?"

"Oh my god! I'm talking about our Master and Annai!" She exclaims harshly.

"And?" I gesture.

"I...well...I fell in love with him!" The purple-haired 'com blurts, before blushing furiously.

"Oooooh! You Tsundere!" I joke, before getting serious, "but seriously. Why don't you just tell him?"

"For one, he's human and I'm a persocom. For two, he's all too tied up in Annai," She says, i reach to touch her hair, but she blocks it with her arm.

"Just tell him. Unless... You're to Tsundere!" I say. Kotoko nods before leaving the room. _She's got it bad!_

* * *

Authors side note: I do not own Minako and Junji Takeda, they belong to ThanosofTitan who star in his two Fanfics _Rebellion_ and _Coming to Terms_. Both well worth reading (and are way better than this Fic)

Oh yeah, if a completely butchered the two characters, i apologize.

* * *

( _Also i am not the greatest at deciphering genders through Usernames, so if I'm wrong, i apologize again.)  
_


	17. Chapter 17

Chapter. 17. The mess.

* * *

I wake up to the very familiar sound of laughter floating in from the kitchen.

"Yumi-com, why are you torturing me?" I mumble, as i quickly get up and put on my housecoat.

"Ko, wake up," I say, nudging her with my finger. Hearing slight giggling in the distance, i mentally facepalm. _What are those two up to now?_

"Well thats _one_ way to wake you up!" Tokyo Rose mocks.

"Shut up! It just happened to be a coincidence!" I snap.

"Please, I've woken you up just by saying the word _cinnamon_." She argues. I roll my eyes before entering the kitchen.

* * *

Annai.

"Um, Koj?" I ask, wandering down to the bathroom. My Master pokes his head out of the door.

"What?"

"Well, you know when you got cornered by Minako," I begin, "and you know how you called me your girlfriend?"

"While nearly getting actually smacked down?" He asks. I laugh.

"Yeah. I was wondering...How serious were you when you said that?" I ask. Kojima just looks at me for a couple of milliseconds before bursting in laughter.

"You-you didn't think i was actually serious did you?" He laughs.

"Yes, well kind of-oh!" I walk in too see my Master, completely shirtless. I can now see the bruise clearly on his stomach where he broke his ribs.

"What is so surprising here? Its just a guy with no shirt on," Koj deadpans. I giggle.

"Back on track here. Yes i did think you meant it when you said i was your girlfriend," I resume.

"In that case, i didn't actually mean it. It was meant to trick Minako into thinking i saw you as a person," He says. I am both relieved, but disappointed for some reason.

"Okay," I back off and and enter my room. I've got a long day.

* * *

Third person view.

"Annai, can you get the card from the lamenator?" Kojima asks, clearly busy with inspecting the newly bought CPU module. She nods and disappears into the hallway.

"Looks pretty efficient, all i need to do now is grab a new hard-drive along with more components and-" Kotoko cuts him off.

"What are you doing? Building a whole new body?"

"No. The prognosis is rather vague, but they think i completely shattered him internally, but from the tone in Dita's voice tells me otherwise," He says, putting the CPU module into a safe bag.

Kotoko nods before hoping off of his desk, and randomly wondering into separate rooms.

"You know you completely blew your chance to tell him you know," Tokyo Rose says. The mobile unit snaps out of her daydream.

"What?" She asks before figuring out whats she's saying, "how did you-?"

"You don't remember? You were literally sobbing when you told me."

"Fuck! Well I-I did'nt mean any of it!" Kotoko blurts.

"Sure sure, but what about the sobbing part?" She asks.

"I was laughing at myself," the mini-persocom deadpans. Tokyo Rose giggles.

"Alright, you _tsundere!"_ She mocks.

"SHUT UP!" I yell, completely irritated.

"Whats going on?" Their Master asks, poking his head in, "anyways we gotta go." He bends down and picks Kotoko up.

* * *

Kojima.

We arrive at The National Institute of Technology in 20 minutes or so.

"Ah! Right on time!" Yuko Fukushima appears out of nowhere as we walk down the long corridors of the institute.

"Well, where is he?" I ask, following the Minister of Technology.

"In here, but first are you associated with any Persocom company?" He ponders. _I knew he'd ask._

"Yup," I confirm, pulling the fake card out of my wallet, "PCN certified, no need to look it up, i just recently got the membership yesterday."

"I see, we need to confirm it before letting you work on Government property," Fukushima says. I hand over the card to him, as he wonders over to a scanner and scans it, "says here, it registered under _Kojima Mirai_ , any idea why?"

"Yes, i got in under my mothers name," I lie. _My mother, the runaway that left me with an android and 3.5 billion yen._

"Well, i certainly knew her, you and your father before he passed away," Yuko hands me the card, "and before, the...surgery." I look at him, sightly confused. _Wow! No need to open up old wounds._

"What are you talking about? I have never had surgery in my life," I deadpan.

"On the android," He says plainly. I shrug.

"So, shall we start?" I ask.

"Yes, wait a second, DITA!" The government 'com comes running into the room, as Annai gices her a look, not to be mistaken as "friendly".

"Wait! You're seriously considering letting this guy _touch_ Zima?" She snares.

"Yes, he is," I cut in.

"Then, what are these other 'com's here for?" She asks.

"To assist me, surprizing?" I cross my arms as we just glare at each other, "Annai, Tokyo Rose, get the stuff from the car as i check this guy out," I order. My two persocoms back out of the room.

"Kojima-san, allow me to show you where Zima is," Fukushima leads me into a room at the back of his office, with a small lab where the Government 'com currently is. He lays on a steel 3 meter by 0.5 meter table. I quickly rush over to Zima, and i anyliyse him.

"Nothing i can see from the outside, It must be internal damage. I'll have to hook him up to a monitor for a complete analysis,"

"Master, we got the stuff," Tokyo Rose says.

"Oh, just put it on the table, then come and hook yourselfs to this guy," I plug the Governement 'com to the monitor and i start running several types of diagnostics.

"Find anything?" Yuko asks, peering over my shoulder.

"Yup, it says it right here that he has lost most of his memory and data. Which means that the CPU and the hard-drive have been hit the most. In simple terms, you have to upgrade your codes," I conclude, loading Annai's encryption code into him.

"Dita give me your cord," I order.

"Why? It's not like you're my master," She spits out.

"Just do it!" I bark, startling her. Dita reluctantly hands over her RGB cable to me.

"All I'm doing is uploading better hack and Counter-hack codes. The ones you had were so easy to take out i thought i was hacking into a defective persocom," I stifle a laugh at Dita's aggressive expression. I UN-plug Zima from both of my persocoms and the montior, Dita dis-attaches herself.

"If you don't want to feel pain, I suggest that you leave," I warn. The female Government 'com stays put.

"I still don't trust you," Her voice nearly sends a chill down my spine. I peel the plastic sheet off of the NBD, and i begin feeling around.

"Why is he so lumpy?" I murmur. _From the feel of it, it seems as if some-sort of component exploded._ I take a black permanent marker, and i mark a square around his stomach, that seems to be the most infected.

* * *

Third person view.

Kojima wonders over to a table and picks up a sharp knife.

"What the hell are you doing with that?" Dita screams at the programmer.

"Simply just cutting his skin! Geez, its like I'm murdering him!" He snaps back.

Placing the knife at the top right corner, Kojima plunges it about 2.5 centimeters deep before carefully cutting the perimeter of the area selected.

"Ugh!" Kojima exclaims. Coolant has sprayed everywhere as soon as the layer of polymer skin has lifted off. _Kind of like blood, only clear and full of chemicals._ He suctions off the excess coolant before looking over the thin layer of aluminum protecting the internal components.

"56% Alluminum alloy, 14% Titanium and 30% steel. How desperate were they when they built him?" Yoshiyuki wonders, before unscrewing the several bots surrounding the middle. The compartment heaves open.

"Woah okay! Looks like they forgot to double-check the oil valve before officially sealing him," What greets Kojima is an oil covered mess. The oil has seeped through the main valve sometime ago and covered everything.

"This is going to take longer than i thought," He says sighing, "the CPU is shot, the oil valve needs to be replaced, along it the hard-drive, the radiation coils, and also the transmitter cords need repairs. All in all, about 24 hours until i get this guy up and running." Kojima begins suctioning off the oil into a small container.

"Annai, go get the CPU module and the hard-drive," He orders.

* * *

Kojima. 3:26 a.m.

I've spent the last 12 hours replacing every single component in the Governement persocom's abdominal cavity.

The oil leak caused some serious damage, plus the fact that his CPU and Hard-drive was completely shot.

 _Man, i didn't realize how lethal the programs were!_ I hinge the compartment shut, and i screw it back together before placing the layer of polymer on top of it and sealing it shut.

I heave myself into a vacant chair, aching all over. Everyone is asleep, including the persocoms. I sigh, I've still got a lot to go. First, I've got to clothe him and hook him up to my persocoms to install the database. Then I've got to got through the process of turning the damn thing on and making sure its functioning.

My eyes begin to feel heavier and heavier with each pasing second. I jolt myself awake, knowing I'll never hear the end of it if i fall asleep on duty.

* * *

"You about done?" A familiar voice asks. I turn away from the screen to see Dita looking down at me.

"Nearly, all I've got to do is turn him on to see if he's functioning and the we're good," I say, stretching. I feel behind Zima's ear for a switch, "any idea where his switch is?" Dita points to his palm. _So i see that he has the same switch as Annai._

The NDB slowly opens his eyes, while creating several beeping sounds.

"Dita," Is the first thing he says. The female 'com rushes over to him.

"Zima! How big of an idiot do you think you are?"

"Oh, i'd say the size of a laptop. Hey i feel lighter."

"That's because you have an upgraded system," I cut in, "well, I better get going. I've got other 'coms too you know." Annai and Tokyo Rose appear on both sides.

"Bitch," Annai mumbles to Dita, as we walk out of the room and into an elevator.

 _Well, now I finally get food hopefully._ Just the thought of it makes my stomach growl. Annai giggles.

"What?" I ask.

"Nothing, I've just never heard that before," She says.

"Well, get used to it. Its not that un-common," Tokyo Rose mocks as we climb into the car.

* * *

When we get to the house, we are greeted by mobs of cops.

"Kojima Yoshiyuki," One approaches me.

"What seems to be the problem officer?"

"Please put your hands behind your back," He orders, shaking handcuffs onto my wrists, "you are under arrest for Hacking and exposure." They forcefully shove me into the back of a car as Annai and Tokyo Rose watch in terror.

"You have the right to remain silent, everything you say can and will be used against you..." I knew this was going to happen, i just did'nt know when. My question is, who told.

"Dita," I snare, narrowing my eyes.

* * *

Authors side note: If this was terrible, i apologize. This chapter gave me some serious writers block, and i just finished it in the middle of the night. I'll probably do a better job at editing it if it isn't 1:30 a.m. So for the time being, just bear with me please. And also, I'm currently in the process of re-writing this chapter, which might take awhile.


	18. Chapter 18

Chapter. 18. Interrogation.

* * *

We stop at a police station after about twenty minutes. Not like i can tell, i don't have a watch. The two male officers forcefully shove me out of the car, and lead me into the station.

"Check this guy top to bottom, make sure there isn't anything left," The female officer orders. The two male officers take her order without compliant. _Huh, they're persocoms,_ I think, upon my eye catching their ears, _That explains why they've been taking the other officer's orders without hesitation._

I feel something grab onto my neck, nearly strangling me. As the two persocoms search me, i can feel myself trying not to laugh. All they'll find is my wallet and my belt that's it. All the other stuff is too well hidden.

"One wallet and one belt," One officer says.

"Are you sure there isn't anything else?" The human officer asks suspiciously.

"Yes, we are sure," The other officer 'com verifys.

"Very well then, take this guy to a cell, and lets see how fast he can get a lawyer."

"What about the interrogation?"

"I've got more serious things to cover other than Hacking and Exposure. IN the meantime, find everything you can about this guy _,"_ They are discussing this, as if I am deaf.

* * *

The two persocom officers forcefully take me to one of the cells and lock me in, completely forgetting to take off the handcuffs.

"Well, this completely sucks!" I say aloud as soon as the officers disappear.

"You knew you were going to get caught somehow," A very familiar Tsundere voice says. Soon, i can feel something climb my neck.

"Kotoko? How the hell did you not get detected?" I ask my laptop, who gracefully jumps off of my shoulders and onto my lap.

"Easy, when you got shoved into the car, i hid in you hair until we arrived, then i took hold of your neck and slid down the neck of your shirt and hung on," She explains, "we're lucky because our "skin" tones are almost exactly alike, so i had no trouble blending in."

I burst out laughing before catching myself, those guards con probably hear every word of this conversation.

"I can tell you, that hanging onto my neck, nearly strangled me," I point out.

"I know, but i had to do it, or else i could have gotten re-formatted," She deadpans. I shiver at the thought.

"My only complaint is that, you really should shower."

"Of course i do. I've been sprayed at with expired coolant and had to deal with an oil-soaked mess, can you blame me?" I say.

"Yes, you're to blame for building Annai and becoming addicted to hacking," There is some-sort of...edge to Kotoko's voice as she says this. I look at the purple-haired 'com. There's something alright, and that something definitely does have something to do with Annai. Is Kotoko jealous of her?

"Aack!" I automatically twitch, moving me in a weird way dislodging that constant reminder of almost dying for a persocom. _I have to check her out when we're home. Shes definitely malfunctioning._

* * *

The prison bars shackle open.

"Kojima Yoshiyuki," One of the identical male officers says, "you are to be seen in the interrogation room immediately."

"Oh, so it took you two hours just to prep it? God, its like i murdered someone," I retort, as we walk the cold and dry hallway. The officer harshly pins me to the wall.

"So i take it, you want to spend that five years in prison right now?" He asks.

"Uh, Yeah...I...I mean no," I stammer, petrified at this persocom dressed as a cop. I feel Kotoko nearly strangling me as she hangs on.

"Boss, we have him," The persocom announces to the female officer i saw earlier.

"For the last time, I'M NOT YOUR BOSS!" She yells. _Are you trying to pull a Kotoko on him?_

"I'm sorry."

"Very well than," the girl glances over at me, probably noticing that they haven't taken off the handcuffs, "Idiot! I thought i had told you to take off the handcuffs when you lock him up! You're definitely malfunctioning."

"I could probably do something about that," I mumble. The persocom officer takes the handcuffs off of my hands and leaves the room.

"You can take that little 'com out of the back of your shirt," The female officer says.

"Uh... _shit!"_ I whisper under my breath.

"Its no use _Kojima_ I can tell from the lump in the back of your shirt."

"How do you know my name?" I ask. _Maybe should've thought twice before agreeing to fix Zima. This lack of both food and sleep clearly isn't doing me any good._

"I was the one who arrested you," The officer deadpans, "now, just take the mobile unit out from wherever shes hiding. I won't re-format her. Trust me I landed this job by doing the same as you."

"Huh, you hacked into the NDB and got caught,"

"It was a different type of _unauthorized access_ , I broke into a bank one night with my friends. My dad caught me and made me interrogation officer. But really, its just staying in the room with the culprits until the _head officer_ arrives,"

"Mami, i can take things over from here," A middle-aged officer stands in the doorway, hands at his hips. I gulp. Its either prison time or home time now.

"Fine dad," Mami walks out of the room, shutting the door behind her.

"Well, fess up or go to jail," The officer sits down in the chair, opposite of me.

"I did it, I hacked into the NDB. But I'm not Dragonfly," I say, crossing my arms in front of me.

"Pfft. _Liar!_ I even have proof you're him!"

"Prove it!"

"Well, for one, How on earth could someone hack you and take all of the data without taking yours?"

"Its called technology! Ever heard of it?" I snare sarcastically to the overweight officer in front of me. _This is going to turn ugly if I say the wrong words._

"For two, the look on your face when you were arrested," He brings up.

"Well, what can a look on my face tell you anything?" I argue. He pulls out a screen and shows the footage from my arrest. Although, the look on my face is blank, nothing can be pulled from that.

"You listen to me young man! I don't care what happens to you. I have the authority to throw you in prison right now," Th officer marches over and balls up a bit of my shirt in his fist, "now tell me everything i want to know, or its five years for you."

"Alright, Alright!" I give in, terrified, "I'll tell you what you want."

* * *

Authors side note: Just so you know, the last time I went on a Veronica Mars marathon was months ago, so the Interrogation might've not made that much sense (also repeatition of the word Officer,). And yes i know, Kotoko hiding in the back of Kojima's shirt doesn't make sense at all, but its crucial for the next chapter.


	19. Chapter 19

Chapter.19 Yume.

* * *

Kotoko.

"First things first. If you aren't Dragonfly then _who is?_ " The officer questions.

"Kyono Matsuki, i was working woth him on the hack and well, you know what happened," Koji-chan lies, sounding desperate.

"And this...Kyono, he hacked your persocom and gathered the data?" The middle aged man spits.

"Well...uh...he hacked me to get the data," my Master stammers. This isn't good. If they keep questioning him like this, he's immediately shipped off to prison.

I Hook up to the net, and I send a signal to Annai, the most likely to act on this immediately.

 _We really need a lawyer now._

 _Whats happening?_ Annai asks, _after all, I am kind of worried about him._

 _We are in the interrogation room. Kojima is getting questioned some pretty serious questions. He is keeping his game up by lying. But its easy to tell that he is._

 _I would guess. I'll check with Tokyo Rose. Her boss got caught in a major fraud and apparently her lawyer got them out of trouble._ We end the conversation on that note.

"You better get a lawyer in the next couple of hours, or else, it five years for you!" The officer threatens, throwing Yoshiyuki on the ground, "Mami! Get this guy to his cell and keep him handcuffed for the next 7 hours!" The female officer from earlier immediately appears in the doorway, facing her father.

"When did i get assigned to this guy officially?" She talks back, whilst sneaking a wink at my Master.

"Since you arrested him!" Her father yells, as Mami handcuffs Koji-chan and walks him out.

* * *

Annai.

I heave out a sigh as I close my chat window with Kotoko. I can't help _but_ think about him constantly. I mean, he sure is a good liar, but from the conversation, I can tell the interrogation is going everything but right.

"Aren't you still pissed off at him, since he told you that he doesn't consider you to be a person," Tokyo Rose asks. _Fuck! How am I still talking to myself when I don't realize?_ I wonder.

"Uhh...Annai?"

"What? Oh yeah. I was, but that was before i realized that he wasn't really paying attention," I answer. Tokyo Rose bursts out laughing.

"As if that isn't true enough!" She laughs. I grab a piece of my hair, and i start fiddling around with it, knowing _exactly_ how this is going to go.

"I guess you're right, I mean, You've certainly known him longer than i have," I admit, closing my eyes for a second.

"Hm, sudden hand twitching, and shorter air cycles. Yup, you're so in love with him!" The orange-haired com observes. I quickly turn my head away to hide the blush I feel coming on.

"I...Well I..." I stutter. _Wow! Shes certainly observant, and I'm certainly not in love with our Master. At least I don't think so._

"I'm just messin' with you," Tokyo Rose passes, "I'll contact my bosses lawyer in a minute, just let me finish this one design."

"How did you-" I begin to say, but she cuts me off.

"I was connected to the chat line via LAN. Remember, we are still connected," Tokyo Rose winks at me. I facepalm before walking out of the kitchen and into our Master's room.

 _I guess i really am clueless._ I conclude in my head, as I flop back first on the silky white covers, containing the very familiar scent of oil and cologne.

* * *

Kojima.

Well, after nearly being killed by a middle-aged man in a cop suit and having just realized that I've been hungry for the past couple of hours. I can tell you now that I should have never committed that hack.

But can you blame me? After all, getting caught was probably the best part.

"Kojima Yoshiyuki. You are to report to the interrogation room immediately," A persocom officer reports, sliding the cage-like doors open.

My stomach immediately twists itself into a knot as, I am handcuffed (again) and taken into the overly familiar questioning room. I sure hope it hasn't been 7 hours, but hell do I know

But instead of an officer waiting to ship me to prison like I anticipated, there is a lady, who looks well into her late thirties.

"Now you two better get out and shut the goddamn security cam off or else this guy's released immediately!" The lady threatens, as the guard backs off, clearly frightened by her. _Well that's a really good advantage._

"So, who are you?" I ask, siting down in the chair on the opposite side.

"Ah. I am your lawyer, Sumiye Yukimura," She introduces, "I was summoned by your persocom Tokyo..."

"Rose," I finish for her, "Tokyo Rose."

"Ok. First things first Kojima-san. We have to discuss your criminal record." I don't even question how she knows my name, since Tokyo Rose should have told her.

"Is there is one to talk about?" I ponder, "the only things I've been charged with were poor DNA readings."

"I mean things that were against the law that you did." Yukimura says.

"Oh, you have no idea how many times they've missed me. The main ones were hacking and disabling Government websites, and hacking into numerous business and fucking things up. Hell, I've even hacked into random people from all over the world. Because, did you know that persocoms aren't even available outside of Japan?" I ramble.

"Then I think you'll like me," Sumiye concludes, "but how good of a liar are you? From what youve told me, you're probably one of the best I've heard."

"And that is true, terribly so," I admit.

"Okay, so we are making progress here. But we only have about five minutes left," My lawyer says, pointing at the digital clock, which clearly reads 7:55 P.M. _How long have I been here?_

"I'm pretty sure I'll be dead by the time we have an actual meeting," I sigh, as a guard opens the door.

"Kojima Yoshiyuki," He recites.

"Do you really have to say my whole name?" I ask.

"Yes. You are being bailed from custody," The guard says, leading me out of the room.

"Hmpf, sure took you long enough," I retort, "who bailed me anyways?"`

"I did," A very familiar voice states. I look up to see Annai, leaning on Mami's desk and twirling a pair of car keys around her index finger.

"I apologize officer Hiro," The secretary apologizes. I nearly burst out laughing at his name.

"But this persocom wouldn't take no for an answer," She explains, giving Annai a glare that I can only define as "extreme irritation,"

"Eh, whatever. We have no legal right to keep him locked up anymore," The persocom cop says.

"I have a name you know," I object, before realizing that i sounded a _lot_ like Kotoko. They take the handcuffs off and hand me my stuff. I message my extremely tired wrists from being restrained for so long.

"You are being released until August 6th, then we'll see how guilty you really are," The secretary snarks, while sending us off. Kotoko climbs out of my shirt, and sits on top of my head. Annai giggles at the sight.

"Well, well. Now i understand how you managed not to get caught," She comments, tossing me the car keys. I grab them in the air

"It was pretty easy. The guards were malfunctioning when we got there, so all i had to do was hang on to his neck and hide in his shirt while being questioned," Kotoko says, before pointing at me.

"What the hell am I being pointed at for?" I ask in exasperation.

"I'm pretty sure shes pointing at you because you quoted her while the guard was discussing your release," The brown-haired 'com guesses.

"While you aren't correct you aren't wrong either," The laptop deadpans, as we go in the black convertible and i plug her in, taking full control of the car itself.

* * *

"From the looks of you, you look like you didn't eat or sleep in the 7 hours 27 minutes and 52 seconds you were there," Annai comments, looking at me. I lean back in the drivers seat, arms crossed behind my head.

"Is you're clock malfunctioning?" I ask, closing my eyes, "because it has not been 7 hours. At the most, I'd say about 24."

"I think your the one malfunctioning not me. I've been counting down ever since they shoved you in that cop car," she teases

"Way to rub it in! Its not my fault that Dita completely ratted me out, and got me involved in a court case bigger than our house!" I sigh. I open my eyes for once and I peer out at the dark sky polluted with light from the many, many buildings, houses, and businesses in this huge city.

"Yeah, I guess," Annai says, before giggling, "I guess, I say "I guess" a lot apparently. Sorry about that." I burst out laughing.

"Its fine. If you knew how many times I retort to different people everyday, that "I guess" thing is nothing," I reply, unplugging Kotoko from the data port and taking the wheel myself.

"Battery percentage, Kotoko," I order.

"About twenty minutes," She says, a hint of fatigue in her voice. She wanders over to Annai and sits on her lap.

"Shit! And we've got twenty five minutes left of this drive. Can you go into minimum power-usage for now?" I ask. Kotoko sighs but agrees to do it.

"You two really are close. I mean, not everyone notices low battery on their persocoms while driving," Annai observes, "anyways, I've been meaning to ask you about something."

" _Fuck!_ " I swear under my breath, correctly suspecting what this is about, "go on," I ponder reluctantly.

"Well, you know when I asked you about that incident with Minako Takeda?" She asks, I nod, "and you said, " _in that case, i didn't actually mean it. It was meant to trick Minako into thinking i saw you as a person,_ " Well, I was kind of hurt after hearing that, and I was wondering what you meant by that."

"How do I begin this? When i said that it, was about ten minutes after I had woken up, and basically I wasn't thinking about what I was saying," I conclude.

* * *

We arrive back home about thirteen minutes after our discussion, and almost immediately after plugging Kotoko into a charging outlet I fell directly on my bed.

"Don't you think its a little early Kojima-sama?" Tokyo Rose asks, poking her head in.

"Yup it is. Especially when you have slight insomnia and have been in a jail cell the entire day," I say, stretching out on the white covers.

"Ok, just wondering," She shrugs and leaves the room as if she were there for no reason. _Ha! Sleep at 8 P.M! As if thats going to happen!_ I cackle to myself. My eyelids begin to droop, despite the faint sunset in the far distance.

* * *

" _Yoshiyuki Kojima," My eyes snap open at the sound of my name. There is a Shinto marriage commissioner at my left, and perhaps the most beautiful persocom right in front of me._

 _Specifically, Annai. Her long brown hair contrasts against her white dress. The top is a simple strapless top in the shape in a heart, and the gown is wrapped with thick lace, that looks like thick paper that has been cut with scissors and punched a hole in the center._

" _Do you promise to keep on loving her? Through sadness and happiness? Through health and sickness? Do you want Annai to be your lovely wedded wife, and Annai, for Yoshiyuki to be your wedded husband through life?" The commissioner asks. My heart pounds in my throat like a sledgehammer, as i gaze into those beautiful and longing eyes I fell in love with so many years ago._

" _I-I do," I stammer._

" _I do," Annai replies._

" _Then you may kiss the-" I Don't wait for the commissioner to finish, before plunging my lips onto Annai's._

" _I now propose you, Husband and wife," He announces. I pull away from my wife, as we slip our wedding rings on each others fingers. This may be, the happiest moment of my life._

 _Suddenly, something grabs my shoulders and pushes me into a patch of cherry trees, enclosing me in Sakura, with Dark Kojima right in front of me.  
_

" _What do you want?" I ask harshly. He doesn't answer, but takes my hand and pulls me into the darkness._

" _You really stooped so low to marry her eh? At least in the future. I guess it can't be helped with guys like you,"_

" _As if you can tell the future," I retort, "I'll never marry a computer you dream." The guy just smiles at my suddenly limp form, as the scene goes black._

* * *

"Some career eh son?" A male voice asks. This voice belongs to someone I haven't seen in years, and I miss him terribly.

"Dad?" I ask, opening my eyes to see a 37 year old guy, kneeling beside my bed. He bursts out laughing.

"You say that as if I've been dead for five years!" He exclaims, in that familiar dad way.

"Oh my god its actually you!" I exclaim, jumping up and hugging him. I nearly begin crying I've missed him so much.

"Hey, Hey now!" A woman says walking into the room.

"Mom?" I ask, in wonder.

"Of course, who wouldn't i be?" She asks. I jump up, before stopping myself.

"Whats the matter Yoshiyuki? I swear Katsu if you did something to him," Mom asks, clearly teasing.

"I did nothing at all Mirai," My dad responds, getting up off the floor. I run out of the room, and I go downstairs, just to see Anii socializing with all of my persocoms.

"Yoshiyuki-sama," Anii begins, giving me a sideways glance.

"Yes Anii I know, i have a lot of persocoms I don't need reminders," I say in exasperation. Suddenly, I hear the snap of a bullet escaping a gun, and in a heart-beat i turn around to see my dad getting shot in the side, as he drops on his knees and collapses.

"Dad!" I exclaim running over to his already dead form. Out of the corner of my eye I see my mom drop a note and run down the stairs.

"No!" I yell, as i see Anii drop onto the floor due to the NDB hacking into her.

* * *

"...Kojima-sama?" Tokyo Rose asks, shaking me awake.

"Huh?" I ask, looking around confused.

"You were crying in your sleep, I mean literal tears were rushing down your face," She says. _Oh god not this again..._

"I saw him get shot, i saw her run away, and i saw her breakdown, I saw everything," I say, trying to hold back the tears from PTSD. I don't need a recap of what happened when i was thirteen.

* * *

Authors side note: Yes, I know this chapter clearly isn't as good as my previous one. But, blame this terrible Writer's Block I've been having lately, for the past 5 chapters.


	20. Chapter 20

Chapter. 20. It's Just This One Thing...

* * *

Tokyo Rose.

I leave Kojima-sama's room after about ten minutes. What just happened is whats been happening for weeks. These nightmares have almost the exact same trait, he experiences an assassination of someone close to him. First night was the one after he hacked the NDB and it was of us persocoms crashing all at the same time and then vanishing, as he witnessed all of his friends being shot in the exact same spot.

"What was going on?" Annai asks, walking into the room. I sigh.

"It's just another nightmare that Kojima-sama was having," I explain, "This time, he woke up to find his dad next to his bed, and his mom in the doorway. Then, when he went downstairs he found us, hanging around with Anii, an Android Computer. Then he turned around to see his dad getting shot, he saw his mom runaway, and he saw Anii crash and breakdown."

"What is causing these...strange dreams?"

"Probably the research project that we are doing on the evolution of Humanoid AI's." I say. Annai nods.

"Hm, I guess..." Her voice trails off.

"You know. If you're that worried about him, then why don't you sleep next to him?" I suggest, "I know you both want it."

"What do you mean _sleep next to him_?" Annai wonders before gasping, "You mean _In his bed!?"_

"Exactly right. Ah, I can just see you two becoming strong very soon," I fantasize. Annai immediately blushes a deep crimson red as she turns her head away.

"B-baka! Why would you ever think that?" She yells, blushing deeply, "you know I'm not in love with him!"

" _Sure!_ Those moments when you flop on his bed and sniff the covers, when you stare out the window daydreaming about something, _and_ especially when you use the Sakura scented steam because you know he likes that scent _Totally_ means that you aren't crazy about him!" I taunt.

"I-I guess I'll ask him," the brown-haired 'com gives in, giggling slightly.

"There ya go!" I jeer, slapping her on the back, "you two will be married in no time!"

"Don't say that! I'm not even in love with him, we're just friends," She argues. _Maybe I am being a little pushy, but somethings clearly working between them._

"Will you two ever stop arguing?" Our groggy Master asks, walking into the kitchen. I give Annai a little push that tells her _go for it._

"I thought you were sleeping," I object.

"Come on. Tokyo Rose, we all know that after waking up in the middle of the night I can't fall back asleep for the life of me," He says, walking out of the kitchen. Suddenly I get an alert for a phone call. Its Yuzuki.

"Girl, I've missed you so much," Is the first thing I say when I pick up.

"I've missed you too. I wish you were here with me," She responds, making a kissy noise in the internal microphone.

" Same here. So, what brings you to call?" I ask, wondering out of the kitchen and into my room.

"I was wondering. I would like to create an appointment with you at 2:30 P.M." It takes me a while to catch what shes saying, but it hits me like a ton of bricks.

"Sure, what type of tattoo?"

"I would like a Tokyo Rose tattoo, you know, a rose with a city as its petals. And make it lower than you're used to."

"But what will our Masters think?"

"What they don't know, wont hurt them."

"I will see you then Miss Rose." We hang up on that note. _What they don't know won't hurt them._ Is the thought that drifts me into sleep mode.

* * *

Yuzuki.

The next day...

"Are you sure that you wont need me Minoru-sama?" I ask, opening the door.

"You need a break from all of this. So, go on I'll be fine," He reassures.

"Thank you. I will be going," I call, as I run towards the gate and opening it. Tokyo Rose's tattoo parlor is one of the few that provides tattoos for persocoms, but I'm going there for much more than a tattoo.

"Look at what we have here," A drunk guy comments as soon as i rush past him, and down the crowded Tokyo street. I stare down at the ground to find a path of exotic purple rose petals leading down the sidewalk and onto the street. _Maybe thats why I love her so much, shes exotic like a purple rose that only blooms every four years_

"...you know what living with a guy is like right?" A familiar voice asks to another customer as I walk into the tattoo parlor. I approach the secretary.

"Hello, I am here for an appointment with Tokyo Rose," I inform the bored-looking lady at the counter. She looks up at me and gives me a strange look.

"Oh, Okay. Strange, you weren't booked for an appointment, but it looks like she has no customers for another hour. So just wait here and I'll call her up." The lady says, as I sit in one of the many red leather chairs.

"What seems to be the problem officer?" Tokyo Rose quips.

"This lady would like to get a tattoo," The lady explains. Tokyo Rose turns around and looks at me.

"Oh, she booked an appointment last night at last minute," She rushes, before grabbing my arm and leading me into her office.

"I'll be right back, I just need a couple of things so make yourself comfortable." I look around before sitting down on the bed in the middle of the room. Thousands of pictures of tattoos are plastered along the wall, along with various inks and markers.

"Sorry for the wait," My orange-haired girlfriend apologizes, before shutting the door and locking it.

"Shall we begin?" She ponders, as she sits down next to me.

"We shall," I allow. We begin to kiss passionately and aggressively, as I help her out of her "biker girl" outfit. I take the chopsticks out of her messy bun, letting her hair fall to her shoulders, as she undoes my purple braids and my maid outfit.

* * *

Kotoko.

"Ha! Its like I never left," Koji-chan retorts at the monitor, as he eats what seams is his third bowl of ramen.

"Hm..." Is all i say to respond. I overheard Tokyo Rose and Annai bicker in the kitchen last night about our Master and love, when I realized that I can't hide the feelings i have about him. I know its stupid for me to be in love with a human, But I can't hide it either.

 _Fuck! Can't i be a normal persocom?  
_

"Um, Master." I begin, "there's been something I wanted to tell you."

"Go on," he says. _Might as well get this over with..._

"Its just that. I-I-I-I..." I stammer nervously. _Why is this so hard?_ I wonder.

"I love y _aaaaa!"_ Almost as soon as I confess, my system fails me and I drop to the ground.

"Kotoko!" My Master exclaims.

* * *

 _Kotoko_system_failure_1001110101010111000010010100101110101011010010100100101010Why Is This Happening- 100101011010101001010101110101010001010100010010001010101001010NO PLEASE JUST LET ME TELL HIM! 0111010100011010001010P101010000101010010100100101100010 Master I Love you102i8r48859853873475340370437584574097340349734575547085379408537409_

 _Kotoko_system_failure._Unable_to_function_properly_Commencing_remote_shutdown_in 3...2...1_

* * *

Kojima.

I stare in horror at my fallen mini-android.

"OH FUCK!" I yell, quickly, but carefully, picking up Kotoko in my hand and rushing down to my lab. I take a pocket knife out of my shirt and I slice her open, exposing her internal components.

"Oh shit!" I gasp. Not only are her graphics and RAM cards completely fried, but her hard-disk is shattered.

"Koj?" I turn to see Annai, standing next to me and bending over Kotoko.

"What?" I ask, bending my head down in defeat.

"I can see that Kotoko is damaged, but why did you yell?" She wonders.

"Because, If any of her is damaged I can't fix her," I explain, "because, you see. Kotoko Isn't just any persocom. In fact, she isn't a persocom at all."

* * *

Authors side note: Just to clarify, I had this chapter all planned out almost as soon as i published the other one, so it might have been a bit rushed (which is a problem I am currently trying to fix). Also, this is not a Lime, so don't expect those types of scenes.


	21. Chapter 21

Chapter.21. Like Nothing ever happened.

* * *

What do you mean?" Annai ponders. I heave out a sigh as i explain.

"What I mean is that she is...different from other persocoms, in that she has no OS and she can't be programmed at all."

"How can she function without an OS and no progamming?" Annai asks.

"Because she doesn't need them, because she isn't a computer," I answer, "she is what you call an Android Artificial Intelligence or A.A.I. A "computer" shaped like a human, but has no OS or programming and has real emotions."

"And transferring her data is risky because it may cause her to crash, and she would have to start all over again," The brown-haired 'com says, trying to grasp the situation.

"This is one of the rare moments where even I don't know the answer," I admit.

* * *

Annai.

I just stand there as my Master recoils over Kotoko's lifeless figure, silently sobbing.

"How stupid of me to not back up her data on my monitor," He muses unhappily. I look away before reaching down and hugging him.

"You aren't stupid at all," I reassure him, "if I recall directly, you have a hard-disk that constantly feeds off of Kotoko's data and memories." I pull away, turning towards the staircase and ascending them.

 _An A.A.I. Who can't be programmed under any circumstance. But has their own personality and strength. On top of that, being able to access the internet, hack and do many other basic tasks. Lucky her, she is closer to our Master than I will ever be._ I think though my inner CPU, as I rummage through Koj's drawers for Kotoko's second Hard-disk.

"Oh come on, I know its in here somewhere..." I take out a component that looks like a compact CD in a purple CD case, with a little rod keeping it spinning, "so this is what keeps her alive? And all this time I thought only an OS could do that." I retreat downstairs.

"Hey Master!" I call, as i wonder down to the lab. I come across that secret room that My Master is hiding, with the door open. _What is he hiding that is so secret?_ I wonder.

"I sure hope he doesn't catch me," I mumble, as i quickly tip-toe into the room to find...

"Oh my god!" i gasp.

"Annai!" Koj calls. I scurry out of the room, tripping out a piece of discarded wood in the process.

"Just a second!" I holler back, picking myself up off the ground.

"Do you have that hard-disk?" He asks. I nod as i carefully hand him the tiny, breakable disk.

"I'll be off," I reply, backing off and running up the stairs. _I don't know what i just saw, but I can tell why my Master has been hiding it._

* * *

Kotoko.

 _I just lay here on this cold, metal table,_

 _as motionless and as vulnerable as a persocom in construction._

 _I couldn't tell him that I loved him,_

 _and now I may never be able to._

 _My memories are permanent, but unstable,_

 _like a tattoo that you regret getting seconds after you get it._

 _If i were to break,_

 _I could never revive._

 _My life is pointless now,_

 _as I lay here motionless._

 _Now he will never know,_

 _exactly how much I love him._

* * *

Kojima. 5:54 p.m.

Well, I have officially done the risky and I replaced Kotoko's hard-disk, with her replacement. I just hope this works.

"Ko, wake up," I quip, pressing her power switch behind her neck. Her ravishing lavender eyes automatically open up, as she begins to stand.

"Yes Koji-chan?" Kotoko asks, as if nothing was ever wrong. I heave out a sigh of extreme relief, before picking up the mini-android and hugging her.

"I really thought you were gone!" I exclaim, putting her back onto the table.

"How many shots of Sake did you have Master?" She jokes, with a slight smirk on her face.

"None," I say sternly, "I thought you were gone, because you had crashed, trying to tell me something." Kotoko's face briefly blushes a bright red before returning to normal.

"KO-JI-MA-SAMA!" Tokyo Rose yells, nearly shaking the entire house. I pick Kotoko up, as if she were to break and I walk up to the kitchen.

"What?" I ask, eyeing her slightly messier bun.

"Phone call from Umi and Rioku," She reports.

"Oh, let them through," I order. Tokyo Roses eyes go blank, as she begins to talk in a different voice.

"Kojima, is Kotoko malfunctioning?" Umi ponders over the phone. I laugh briefly.

"Depends on your definition of 'malfunction'" I retort. Kotoko narrows her left eye at me.

"Just curious. Anyways, do you mind going to this new restaurant with us? And as in "us" I mean Rioku, Shimbo and I." Umi explains.

"Sure," I reply, without giving it a second thought, "where?"

"I fast-forwarded it to Kotoko already, but you gotta be there in 30 minutes," She tells me.

"I know that it will take you about 4 hours," I quip, motioning for Tokyo Rose to hang up.

"You were always the one to agree to anything without giving it a second thought," Tokyo Rose says, as she watches me get ready and leave.

* * *

Tokyo Rose. 7:36 p.m.

"Oh, so now do you regret going to that restaurant?" I taunt my Master, bending down slightly with my hands behind my back.

"What was I supposed to do?" He groans, leaning on the counter, back first, "I mean come on! There were tons of California Rolls there, not to mention they were also selling cinnamon spiced sake!" I automatically begin laughing my ass off.

"So, you're saying you ate Three entire bowls of ramen, then went to a restaurant and ate a lifetime amount of Sake and sushi. And to top it all off you probably went a little crazy on the melon they served!" I continue, only prompting Kojima-sama to become even more irritated.

"Its not my fault I like food so much to the point of my stomach nearly ripping open!" He yells irritably, as he walks into his room. I giggle. He sure is fun to tease sometimes, especially when hes angry.

* * *

Some 2 hours later...

"He sure has been in there for a while," Annai comments, looking in the general direction of our Master's room.

"He's probably in another argument with 'M'" I sigh.

"We should at least check," The brown-haired 'com suggests. I nod, as we walk towards the door. I look to the ground, to see that some-sort of golden glow is seeping through the crack between the door and the floor.

"What the hell?" We ponder at the same time, "Hey Master," I call opening the door, to be greeted by pitch darkness, and our master, glowing.

"Master?" I step in closer. The yellowish-greenish glow reflects off of our Master, like an aura surrounding his trance-like figure. He is sitting down in his black office chair, leaning on the desk, with his head resting in his cupped hands, and his eyes closed.

Another strange thing is that, his hair and clothes look like they are being blown, with a soft and strong breeze. Kind of like the type you see in vast valleys of green grass and flowers.

"Master?" Annai says, walking over to his figure and touching him with both of her hands on each of his shoulders. _It's like they're married!_ I squeal through my inner CPU at the warm sight.

Suddenly, the lights return normal, and Kojima's clothes look like how they were before. As if nothing happened.

"Annai?" He asks, spinning around and looking straight into Annai's brown-eyes as if he is trying to enter her.

* * *

Kojima.

We continue to stare into each others eyes.

"Okay, admit it, you two are into each other," Tokyo Rose interrupts.

"Now don't you dare start tinking that!" I threaten the persocom "biker girl"

"I already have," She retorts. I roll my eyes as she leaves.

"Can I ask you something?" Annai asks.

"Sure," I reply.

"What was your mothers maiden name?"

"Mirai Hibiya. Why?" I ponder, as i continue to scroll through the forums.

"Because I saw the name 'Hibiya' somewhere on the net," She explains.

"Lots of people have the surname "Hibiya" You probably saw the name of the city or something," I finish.

* * *

Authors side note: As you may see, this chapter gave me a bit of a writers block, with trying to make a worthwhile chapter. (And yes I know, i shift through characters way to often) Also, I am currently trying to re-write my first chapter, due to it being very...misleading. If anyone has any ideas that might help that, they would be greatly appreciated.


	22. Chapter 22

Chapter. Visit.

* * *

Kojima.

I stretch against the back of my black office chair, after yet another all-nighter researching.

"Oh god dammit "TsunTsunKuuKuu45" how many fucking times do I have to tell you that this whole idea of persocoms being built with recycled parts is a terrible idea!" I retort at the BBS forums. Lately, talks about recycling parts to build new persocoms has gone viral, with idiot upon idiot saying why its a good idea. While guys like me, who actually build persocoms for a living, are proving why its a terrible idea.

"Is it that guy again?" Annai asks, peering over my shoulder and onto the monitor screen.

"Nope, a different idiot," I yawn, logging off and leaving the room.

"Are you watching _Fullmetal Alchemist_ again?" She teases, following me into the living room, Where I switch on the TV.

"How did you guess?"

"You were literally yelling "TINY MINISKIRTS!" In your sleep," Annai informs, laughing a bit. I facepalm.

"Don't blame me! You on the other hand is obbsessed with _Puella Magi Madoka Magica!_ " I strike back, laying down on the couch, back first as i switch the micro-pixelized device on.

"Well, I...Uh, I'm going for a walk," Annai announces, leaving the room feeling like an empty void.

* * *

Annai.

After walking about ten minutes and 38.9 seconds, I finally sit down on an empty bench. I have no work today, but yet something is weird.

Lately, whenever I'm around Koj I feel this warm sensation, like I want to be with him. I'm not sure If its love, but.

I put my elbows on my knees and i cower my head into them. I don't know, I've even read Minako's book twice and chatted with her in chat rooms, but what she has described is not even close to what i feel for him.

Suddenly, a wave of sadness washes over me, as i begin to sob. His messy brown hair, those glasses, that big grin,and that cocky way he walks. All of which I want to be mine. but it can't. Because I am a persocom and he is a human, No relationship can come from that.

"Annai?" A slightly familiar kuudere voice asks. I look up to see a persocom with long, lime-green hair and elven ears bending towards me.

"Oh, hi Minako," I say, burying my head in my knees.

"What did he do to you?" She asks, sternly. I know exactly what she means. She is asking what my Master has done to me.

"Pfft. Nothing, its complicated," I reply. Minako just stares at me, before sitting down beside me.

"I knew I couldn't trust that guy ,with you," She groans, "he obviously did something, so just confess."

"Its not what he did, its him," I sigh, before lunging myself into the other 'coms arms, "I don't know what to do. I want to tell him but I can't because of the way he might react!" I cry. Minako scarcely pushes me away, and puts her hands on my shoulders whilst shooting daggers of rage straight into my bleary eyes.

"Come on," she orders, grabbing my hand and leading me out of the park, "tell me where you live. I'm going to have a little talk with Kojima." I stop in my tracks.

"I have already told you that He didn't do anything to me or the other seventeen of us 'coms," I say coldly, "I'm just slightly confused about something."

"How do I know you're not lying?" She objects. I don't reply. After meeting her that one day, I have come to realize she isn't one to take in the fight.

* * *

I lead her the way to our house, not sure what to expect from Koj. I push the doorbell and almost immediately I can hear the shouts and arguments among them debating who should answer or not.

"Who is it?" Koj wonders, opening the door.

"May I come in for a second?" Minako asks sweetly. Looking at her, he reluctantly lets her in.

"First things first, why are you here?" he begins.

"What have you been doing to her?" Minako accuses.

"Oh this again? To answer that, nothing."

"Well, then why was she crying just now?" I turn my head away bashfully. Koj stares at Minako first, before turning to me, then back at her.

"Well...uh..." He stammers. The faint voice of Tokyo Rose yelling can be heard from upstairs "Fuck Tokyo Rose." He turns and runs up the stairs after her, leaving us stranded.

"Is this what happens every day?" Minako wonders aloud, looking up.

"Oh this is mild," I inform, laughing a bit, "Imagine this, but with seventeen others and that's everyday."

"Listen, I've got to go, but its obvious that you and Kojima need to straighten things out," She comments, turning towards the door, "I expect you two to be at our apartment at 5:30."

"But-" I begin to object, but she shushes me with a single stare.

"You two need it severely." She opens the door and leaves, leaving me alone. I sigh as I trudge up four staircases, to our Masters room.

"How do you feel about going to Kyoto tomorrow?" I ask, leaning against the opening of the door, with my arms crossed against my chest.

"Annai I've got court in 72 hours, I don't really think I'm up to going on a 6 and a half hour road trip," He says, blinking twice at the bright piece of technological touch glass.

"We have no choice, Minako told us we have to be there tomorrow at 5:30 P.M," I explain. Koj nearly jumps out of his black office chair in shock.

"So you plan a trip without asking me first, Wow bitch move," He says, either sarcastically or pissed. A tinge of red, hot flaming pain hits me right in the most vulnerable part of my heart. Part heartache and part pain from the hurtful word, _Bitch._

The word rings in my CPU like a bell that cannot be turned off. _Calm down, he didn't mean me, he meant Minako._

* * *

 __Third person view.

"Junji pack your bags," A certain green-haired persocom orders her new husband. Junji looks at ehr with exasperated eyes.

"Why?" He asks, tapping the lock on their hotel room with the key-card and opening it.

"I made arrangements for that girl Annai and her owner Yoshiyuki Kojima to meet us in our apartment at 5:30 P.M tomorrow," Minako says, scouting out the room for belongings.

"Minako, we have just landed here from Ailinginae and now you're telling me we have to drive six hours to Kyoto now?"

"Oh, stop your complaining, " She jokes, "but they really do need help, I found the girl sobbing in the park. She told me he didn't do anything, but the look on her face tells otherwise."

"Sounds to me like a case of a really bad crush, that she can't stop thinking about," Junji says in his "professional psychologist" voice, prompting Minako to laugh.

"On Kojima ?"

"If that's what it seems like, then yes. The guy may be a little arrogant, but other than that he seems to be a pretty good guy," Junji analyses, packing his mobile device into his pocket. Minako scoffs.

"I guess we'll see tomorrow won't see?" She asks, kissing her husband.

"I guess," Junji responds closing the hotel room door and locking it. As of lately, Minako has noticed a slight change in Junji's behaviour. He is himself as always, but normally when talking about guys like Kojima he is usually more on his wife's side. They better leave that off to tomorrow.

* * *

"How the hell did I agree to this?" Kojima groans, as he inserts the car key into its slot and driving away.

"Because you didn't have a choice?" Annai guesses. Kojima hangs his head in defeat.

" _Sigh,_ No point in arguing?" He sighs. Annai just stares blankly ahead, in a silent and still-like way.

"Hey Master. Im curious, how exactly did you obtain an A.A.I like Kotoko?" She asks.

"Not something to be talked about in the car," Kojima objects sternly, looking nervously around, as if someone was listening in.

"Why?"

"For one, we are in a car with no roof, making it possible for anyone to overhear us. And two, it is extremely confidential information, that if anyone were to hear us, they would report to the authorities, then they would report to the mayor, who would report to Yuko Fukushima, who would then report to the head of state. And the next thing we know, the media is all over me looking for answers," Kojima cringes, as he speaks that last statement with enough disgust to make it seem as if it were like to work in the underground pipelines of Tokyo.

Annai looks down at the dormant laptop, sleeping peacefully on Kojima's lap. Blushing furiously, she turns her head away, in an attempt to not feel like her heart is being torn apart by vicious claws.

 _My god am I confused!_ She thinks, staring out at the red and yellow painted sunrise.

"kawashita yakusoku wasurenai yo me wo toji tashikameru oshiyoseta yami furiharatte susumu yo...!" And yet again, Annai is watching _Madoka Magica_ To get away from her hurt for the sixth time this week.

* * *

"Will you just fuck off with the complaints already?" Kojima retorts through the receiver. Yet another annoying complaint of the residential district owner, about him using so much power.

"Will you just stop using so much power?" The manager asks, "Its cutting off most of the houses supply."

"Then maybe you should have thought about who I was before letting me buy the house," Koj argues, groaning inaudibly.

"You should think less of yourself," The mangaer suggests.

"You should stop acting like a landlord and more of a businessman," Kojima finishes, motioning for Kotoko to hang up. Its true. The manager of Kojima's Residential District is fairly...Nonobservant. He takes his job way to seriously, and the power issues is just the basics of the complaints.

Koj turns his head towards a nearly sleep-mode and vacant Annai.

"Yes Master?" She asks, noticing Kojima's deep gaze upon her.

"What? Oh, nothing," He stammers, shaking his head from the thought. She giggles,

"Do you want me to drive? You look tired," Annai comments on his slightly limping figure.

"Yeah, I woke up way too early," He comments, making a stop in a nearby ditch to switch seats.

 _We left at 9:31:46 A.M and its now 2:30:24 P.M, He drove for 2 hours, 59 minutes and 4 seconds, and was awake since 3 A.M_ Kojima immediately falls asleep as soon as she starts driving.

"I have to admit, he is really cute when he is sleeping," She whispers, casually, moving her porcelain hand over his and grasping it for dear life.

* * *

"Koj wake up," Annai orders, shaking her Master awake. He slowly opens his eyes, still heavy with sleep.

"What? Are we here already?" He asks, sitting up straight and looking out into the vast amounts of sub-urban houses.

"About fifteen minutes and 23.7 seconds left," She reports, casually avoiding a gang of pedestrians in the way.

" _Sigh,_ I forgot how much smaller Kyoto is than Tokyo," Kojima comments indignantly.

"I've got a question," The driving 'com begins, "How well do you know Minako?"

"Not all that well," He replies, laughing as they begin to intertwine with the rush of the many, many cars in Kyoto.

"And Junji you've only exchanged a total amount of 1 word right?"

"Yup, that's why I'm questioning on how this will go," Koj says, leaning his head gently on his resting left arm.

"They seem to be pretty decent, I've chatted with them on the internet and they don't hold a grudge they just wish that you would change the way you think of things."

"And you know that changing my mind is like trying to change the color of Sakura blossoms right?" He says, as they pull up at a pretty nice 5 story apartment building, with several lights glowing from the windows.

"Their condo is at the very top floor, and on the left," Annai recites as they climb into an already packed elevator.

"Whats going on that this is full of people?" Kojima whispers, trying to see over the occupants' heads. Of course, he doesn't have much luck being only 5'11.

"Apparently one of their neighbors is having a major celebration."

"Lets just hope they don't get too loud," Kotoko comments, climbing up Kojima's neck and sitting on top of his head.

Almost as soon as the elevator doors open, the people immediately rush out like an undertow in a river system.

They walk up to the last condo on their left and knock on the wooden door.

"Minako you get it!" A voice yells from the inside.

"Junji, why don't you get it this time for once," Another voice argues.

"I've done it the past ten times!" The other objects. Annai laughs,

"Ahh, the all to familiar sound of "you get it" arguments," The door opens, revealing a very modernized two-bedroom apartment, with a green-haired 'com standing in the doorway, just staring at the new arrivals.

"As expected, you do that 'disapproving death stare' cliche thing as soon as yo open the door," Kojima retorts, crossing his arms, and staring right back at Minako.

"Its not that, is just that you're early," She explains, moving out of the way, and letting the two in. Junji gets up from his comfortable spot on the couch and comes to join the crowd.

An awkward silence hangs in the air, before Annai and Minako begin conversing wireless.

" _So are you going to tell me what he did?"_ The green-haired 'com begins,

" _I have already told you, he didn't do anything. Its just him,"_

"Oh hell ya I build them on my own!" Kojima yells. Junji looks at him with astonishment in his eyes.

"But have you ever bought one?" He asks.

"Yup, about two of my maid persocoms are PCN models," Kojima tells him. Minako snorts.

"Looks like you two made friends faster than I expected,"

* * *

After the usual pleasantries, the two humans, and the two persocoms split up into different sections of the expensive-looking condo, the humans have taken the table as expected, and the persocoms have claimed the living room.

"Any idea why Minako planned this so abruptly?" Kojima asks, examining his left hand nervously.

"From what she told me, is that she has caught Annai...sobbing in the park yesterday. And not only that but she has told me, that Annai has told her that you don't believe persocoms have emotions," Junji recites from what he has remembered.

"I knew that's what this is about, " Kojima realizes, "Well, it all started after that...incident with Minako, she had cornered me about it, and when I told her why she started acting weird."

"I see, so its all a misunderstanding."

"In a way."

"But do you think persocoms have emotions and sapience?" Junji ponders. The eighteen-year old pauses, completely caught off guard. _What do I think persocoms are?_

"That's kind of hard, because I've lived with them all my life, and they seem realistic, I'm just not sure," His voice trails off to a near whisper.

"Why?" Junji asks. Yoshiyuki sighs.

"How did you come to the conclusion that Minako was sapient?" He says, changing the subject.

"After months and months. I came closer, when I went to go see Dr. Mihara to see if Minako was malfuctioning," Kojima's ears perk up at the mention of "Dr. Mihara".

* * *

Annai sighs as she watches the two men discuss things, unbeknownst to the world.

"Its pretty hard to be so close to him, yet so far apart," She says, in a melancholic and poetic voice, "I don't know what to think, when I'm around him I get so fluffy and warm, that when he leaves it feels as if my heart has been ripped out of my chest."

"So you are in love with him basically," Minako grasps. The brunette 'com just stares into absolute space, looking as if she is going to breakdown and collapse.

"Oh Minako, you have no idea what its like to love someone, but they can't love you back," Her voice breaks in the middle, as she begins sobbing, "I know its stupid to love a human."

* * *

"You knew Dr. Mihara personally?" Junji gasps, completely astonished by this fact. Kojima just nods.

"Of course, he was a close ally to my mom Mirai Hibiya, the creator of the original A.A.I," He states, without question.

"Is that what Kotoko is?"

"Yes, but slightly different," Kojima replies.

"And?" Junji ponders even more.

"You wanna know a secret?" Koj asks mischievously.

"Yeah,"

"The secret is..." He leans over to Junji as he begins to whisper, "S-B-" but stops as soon as Minako and Annai appear before them.

"I believe we have a conference to begin," The latter states clearly, as they sit down beside their respective Masters.

"Just so you know Annai, I do believe you have real emotions," Kojima says.

"How do we know?" Minako studies.

"Let me answer this one," Junji interrupts, "From what I've heard is that Kojima-san, never meant to hurt Annai-chan. What he was telling her was that Kotoko was different in the sense that she needs no programming to follow along to."

"Although, I am still a little unsure if persocoms do have sapience I do know they have emotions, It has been proven to me by Tokyo Rose, Kotoko, and well...y-you," Kojima confesses, blushing a little bit at the last statement.

" _I can help with that little bit,"_ Minako signals Annai, including a small, but helpful document.

* * *

Kojima.

"That went surprisingly well," Annai remarks as we walk the long and open corridors of the apartment building, where drunken laughter can be heard from that crazy party. I nod in acknowledgment as I press the button, conducting an elevator.

I lock my eyes with hers, as i stare into those dark and longing brown orbs. I place my finger underneath her chin, lifting it up to my lips.

 _Ding!_ _Fuck off will you?_ Think, climbing into the now vacant chamber.

* * *

Authors side note: _Sigh,_ This chapter was extremely hard to write, especially because it was mostly in third person (and I know I need to work on it) The characters Minako and Junji Takeda, along with Ailinginae all belong to ThanosofTitan, author of _Coming to Terms_ and _Rebellion._ Both well worth reading.

* * *

 **I know, I made them all OOC, but I tried.  
**


	23. Chapter 23

Chapter. 23. A.A.I Rendezvous. (A.K.A. Beach Chapter)

* * *

I know, I know, I'm doing that "Beach episode cliche" thing, but unlike any others this actually contains plot (in any case, not filler). Also, this is not ripped off of any other FanFiction that I've read. Right when I began writing this fic, I had an idea for a beach chapter before I even read any fics on this site.

* * *

 _I slide my young fingers over the delicate, ivory hair of the persocom in front of me._

" _So this is the infamous 'Chobit' you were talking about?" I ask, gawking over the half-finished masterpiece in front of my eyes. The predessor to the also infamous 'A.A.I' first created several years before this._

" _Yup," the doctor replies, scribbling something on his wooden clipboard, "Of course, it will never come to the processing power of an A.A.I, but of course those computers are pretty hard to master."_

 _My hand slides to the side as I lower my head as a wave of extreme guilt washes over me at the mention of the secretive computers.  
_

" _This is for your wife right?" I guess._

" _Yup, she can't have children of her own," He answers, finally putting down that godforsaken clipboard, "in a way you kind of remind me of her." I only nod in response._

" _Well, we better get back to work," the scientist announces, turning his head towards me._

* * *

How do I describe how court went. Well didn't happen. Apparently, there was some-sort of accident at the courthouse almost as soon as I walked into the chalky white building, and long-story short they couldn't do it anywhere else, so they are prosecuting me in a month.

"Master, incoming phone call from Umi," Kotoko monotones.

"Answer it," I respond in extreme boredom. Even Dragonflies as myself get bored from hiding behind a questionable pen name.

"Yo Kojima," Umi's voice rings out electronically through the receiver.

"Whats up?" I ask, leaning against the fine, black leather of my office chair.

"Not much, except for the fact that we are going to our beach house on one of the Ryukyu islands,' She brags.

"And you called me to gossip about the great time you're having there,while I'm just sitting here sweating like an idiot," I guess, pulling at the collar of my shirt from the extreme Tokyo heat wave.

" _Ko-ji-ma!_ I'm calling to see if you wanted to tag along with us," She explains.

"Can I bring my persocoms?"

"Not all seventeen, but some," she says, with a little bit of a tinge in her voice.

"Great! I'll see you in about three hours," Umi confirms. I do a double-take.

"Wait, three _hours_ or three _days?_ "

"Three hours, well see ya!" Umi's voice automatically shuts off, as Kotoko returns to normal.

"Just so you know, she never specified how long that you were staying," She comments in her usual unneeded explainations.

"I know, I know!" I exclaim, rummaging through my closet for my suitcase, "alright, uh fuck! I don't even know what to bring."

"Goin' anywhere?" Tokyo Rose asks, peeking her orange topped head through the wide open doorway.

"Yup, pack your bags, for about a week on the beach." I say. Her eyes bug out as if I had just told her we are going to meet Momoko in person, and have front seats to her concert.

"Oh my god!" She squeals, while very literally jumping up and down in pure excitement.

"Who else!?" I can barely understand what she is saying, due to the pitch of her voice.

"Annai, Kotoko, and Yumi-com," I say. Tokyo Rose rushes out while screaming their names. Kotoko sighs.

"Jeez, it's like its the best thing in the world," She exasperates, putting her hand to her forehead as if shes got a headache. I look on, with a little hope in my eyes.

"The only beach I've ever been, was when my dad was winning in the Internationals, so in a way it makes sense," I pull out various items out of my closet as I pack them into my bag.

"So is it true we are going to the beach?" A voice sweet as sugar asks.

"To be specific the Ryukyu islands in three hours, so you better pack," I order, swinging my head behind me. Annai nods as she leaves the room.

* * *

"Umi, I swear to god you'd be the worst teacher ever!" I yell, heaving my suitcase from the backseat of my stark black sports car, as my persocoms follow suite.

"Just be lucky that we aren't going by boat," she quips. I look at her completely baffled.

"How are we getting there?" I ask. She points to the limo in front of us.

"We are getting a ride to their private jet," Shimbo explains, trailing behind his own suitcase with Ichigo, Miku, and Zao perched on top.

"How the hell do you have a private jet?" I ponder.

"Our grandfather is the CEO of Seeboc, so its just natural that he bought us a private jet that we never use ," Ryoku laughs, whilst sneaking highly noticeable looks and the way Annai's...chest strains against her stretchy white t-shirt. I go up to him and I plant the back of my hand against his cheek, creating a dark red bruise.

"Smarten up," I lecture, secretly wondering how he is going to cope with it this week.

"And you now know how to bitch-slap!" Umi claps, while both of the desktops begin laughing hysterically.

"Will we just get a move on," Kotoko wonders apathetically. I take her off of the black case and I rest her on my shoulder, as I load my bags onto the back of the nightmarish black limousine parked in front of my eyes.

"Hey Kojima," Umi addresses as soon as we get in the limo. I turn my head towards her, giving her my...partial attention.

"I'm curious as to why you always say yes to hang out with us."

"I don't know," I shrug, while sighing, "In a way it does get kind of lonely being the only human in the entire house."

"Wait! _You're_ 5GaNa1?" Tokyo Rose yells.

"Hell ya! TheRoseofTokyo!" Ryoku nods like a collage douche bag.

"Oh, am I really that transparent?" She asks, flushing a bit.

"Not to the people who don't know who you are." I state, suddenly joining in on the conversation. My eye travels to the bar _Hey there's Sake!_

"You aren't getting drunk as soon as we get out are you?" Annai asks, as I reach down for the brown tinted bottle.

"Wait what?" I lift my head up to see a medium-sized, luxurious jet, on a slightly cracked, grey runway.

* * *

We land on an island with about four visible beach houses in the very middle.

"And, lucky for us, we are the only ones here. Plus, our house is at the very end," Umi informs us, as we descend from the aircraft and onto the rich, soft golden sand. We unload our luggage and we begin the five minute trek to the other end of the island.

"My god is hot!" I complain, lifting a bit of the collar on my shirt to let the cool air in.

"Well, stop complaining for one second and we can get inside and change," Kotoko says irritably.

"Battery percentage Kotoko," I order, taking note of her unusually irritated behaviour.

"About 2%"

"Almost as soon as we get back outside you can sunbathe and get back that percentage," We stop outside of a wooden, pre-modern two story house, as Umi unlocks it and lets us inside. _Is a house as big as mine that rare?_

"Basically, all of the rooms are upstairs, and each has an individual bathrooms. We do have a bath at the back of the house, and unfortunately we have not stocked the food yet, but we will as soon as possible," Umi shoots me a glare, "also, if you do not have a Yukata we have several. Because even though we are a quarter Hawaiian, we still are proud Japanese citizens."

"Nice dictator mode," I joke, making my way up the marble staircase and into the farthest room to the right.

* * *

Annai.

I step outside into the broiling sun, wearing my white and red polka dot bikini, the tops straps are like what you see on super fancy ballgowns, but its a bit small. The bottom is the basic bikini bottom, with a detachable ruffled micro mini-skirt with a tan belt that loops to the bottom.

I look around to see everyone _but_ Koj.

"Hey Ryoku do you know where my Master is?" I ask, looking around at the beach. He turns around and nearly does a double take.

"I...uh think that he is inside still," He stammers, trying to pry his eyes away from my "accidental" poof.

"Hey Annai!" Umi calls. I whip around to see her, in the exact same bikini that Hatsune Miku wears. Not to mention, she tops it off with her classic twin-tails.

"You will never get tired of Miku," I comment. She shrugs.

"Nope, never."

"Alright, Battery percentage 2% although that will change soon, all systems up and running, except for that missing..." A familiar male voice analyses.

"Kojima get off of the device we came here for a break," Umi accuses, running over to said voice and smacking him.

"Alright Alright, I'll get off in a second," He grumbles underneath his breath like a thirteen year old and his PSP.

"Oh so you finally-" I stop in my tracks as soon as I look at him. He is completely shirtless, and his swimming trunks are half black and half white. Purely classic.

 _I begin to run towards him, as I collapse in his silky smooth, and oh so muscly arms._

" _You're finally here!' I breath, as he combs his fingers in my long, mousy brown hair lovingly._

"Uh Annai hello?" Umi waves her arms in front of my face spastically. In one quick swoop, I catch hold of her arms as I bring her down playfully.

"Where did you learn that?" She asks, as Koj's very noticeable "light" snickering can be heard in the background. Suddenly, a low low rattling sound, like a tsunami can be heard in the far distance.

"What the hell was that? Ryoku asks, cocking his ear to the noise.

"Tsunami," Koj says sarcastically, as he plops down in one of the many white, beach loungers.

"It could be thunder," Yumi-com adds in. Having not been me or Tokyo Rose (who is sporting a black string bikini with a huge rose of one side of her top piece) she has decided to wear a bluish-purple tinkini.

"That just keeps on rolling," our Master mumbles underneath his mysterious breath.

"I swear there is no point in trying to make Kojima do something he doesn't want to do," Shimbo retorts in a freakishly Koj way.

"Heh, nope," Kojima cackles, quickly shaking his head. I smile lightly at this constant bickering. Its obvious that this group of friends is special, because as the arguing is going on he is just smiling like a big dork.

"So, I'm an otaku because I still love Vocaloid, Ryoku's an otaku because as we speak he is already trying to beat a level on his portable device," Umi begins.

"Video gaming does not count as otaku culture," Her twin argues.

"Yes it does," Shimbo agrees. Ryoku just rolls his navy eyes in extreme exasperation.

"Continuing on, Shimbo you're an otaku because, well for one you are constantly watching Brave Quest Online, and for two you modeled Ichigo like Ichigo Sakura in the series,"

"Tell me, does Ichigo Sakura have a hair curl?" Shimbo asks, pointing to the formerly straight mini-com's hair, that now sports a tight, one strand corkscrew curl behind her gigantic pink headband.

"Annai, might be the second biggest otaku here due to her large anime collection and having a very wide selection of Vocaloid songs. And lastly, Kojima is probably the biggest nerd here. Due to his obsession on _Fullmetal Alchemist,_ being a Vocaloid fan, and being a computer programmer."

"And builder," He adds in. I break into a spontaneous giggling fit. He _clearly_ is just messing with them, if this were to be around Junji and Minako he would immediately flush a deep red and try to talk them out of it.

 _Ping!_ Almost as soon as I finish the thought, someone has decided to message me. You can guess who.

" _Did I ever mention to you that your Master seems to be one of the most stubborn people I've ever met?"_ Minako asks.

" _Not this again,"_ I groan.

" _I was just kidding around,"_

" _Minako you're bad at this,"_ I reply jokingly.

" _Worse than Junji?"_

" _Worse than my Master."_

" _Speaking of him, how have things been going with his acceptance?"_

" _Better, but he still has those nagging doubts, but I don't think that will change ever."_

" _Look, I'm...sorry about being so mistrusting."_

" _Its fine,"_ I pass.

" _Where the hell are you? Because its taking 1.5 seconds longer for you to respond to my texts."_

" _I'm somewhere on the Ryukyu islands with friends."_ I explain. Suddenly a heavy cloud hangs over us like an oversized puppet, and loud thunder booms from the far up heavens.

"What the hell?" Koj remarks looking up at the sky and then down at the ground, with a somewhat confused expression. A single drop of water plants itself on my left shoulder, like a single tear rushing down from red eyes of pain.

"Ahh!" Umi giggles, as she rushes inside and shuts the door. I immediately follow, with Tokyo Rose and Yumi-com following suite.

"Ugh, damn rain ruined my plans," Koj shivers, "and especially if there's no food..."

"I heard that," I interrupt. He rolls his eyes. Now I know what those little noises were earlier.

* * *

Ryoku. 3:36. A.M.

 _Beep, click, click, beep beep._

I lean on the edge of the extra soft bed, fully concentrated in the level I'm currently trying to beat. Umi said I wasn't supposed to bring my console with me, but I had to, I had no choice but to go along with the little voice in my head.

" _If you don't complete this level in ten minutes, she will die"_ It whispers, sending multiple chills down my spine. Its all my fault Umi ended up in such a state.

After the thunderstorm had started, the delivery guy _finally_ showed up with the food, and we had make Sukiyaki, and the rest of the night followed suite.

" _Hey, Ryoku do you know where my Master is?"_ Oh god dammit Kojima! Why did you have to make your persocoms so curvy and big? Its like your building them for a porn shoot.

Also, why does Annai have to be the sexiest, _and_ The innocently ravishing type? You are literally piling all of my weaknesses into one persocom and claiming her for your own.

"Brother?" A weak voice asks, as the door creaks open.

"Can't sleep eh?" I remark, as my sister plops beside me and leans her overheated head on my broad shoulder.

"Nope," She responds, her blue eyes following every step the avatar takes, "I thought I told you not to bring the game."

"I had to, unless you want to die." I mumble. Umi looks at me, with those angry eyes that happen whenever i listen to this voice.

"Your OCD is getting worse," She deadpans, as a trickle of dried blood remains on the edge of her nose.

"How long do you think it will take for the others to catch on about your weakness?" I ponder, changing the subject.

"Long enough, Kojima's got his head wrapped around a research project again, probably the reason why he ate so much in the first place,"

"I think the guy is kind of passive when it comes to noticing things like that. I mean come on, He could be nearly dying and he wont even notice it." I retort.

"No, After a couple of days he begins to notice , although by that time he nearly collapses." Umi laughs.

"We talk about the weirdest things," I say, grinning a little as my twin lets herself go limp onto my figure.

* * *

Kojima. 3:45 A.M.

I stare at the glowing screen in front of me with extreme exasperation. Yet another "Persocom Rights' rant on the BBS forums.

"Will they every just drop it and run?" I retort silently, as I type out a very lengthy response, to the countless rants of desperation.

"They're acting as if they were giving rights to people, not just automated computers shaped like humans," I hit "reply before logging off, and going to a heavily encrypted part of Kotoko's databank, the part where the information of the highly infamous A.A.I's. Currently rests.

 _Current population of A.A.I computers in the world._

 _ **A.A.I. 1. Code-name: ANII. 0% Functional, currently dormant.**_

 _ **Time of deactivation: 12:03:57 A.M**_

 _ **Time of Activation: 5:48:07 P.M**_

 _ **Notes: First ever built in the world. Built by Mirai Hibiya, has been kept secret until recent times.**_

 _ **A.A.I. 2. Codename: KOTOKO. 100% Fuctional, currently active.**_

 _ **Time of activation: 6:07:36 A.M**_

 _ **Time of deactivation: N/A**_

 _ **Notes: First built Mobile Unit, Built by Yoshiyuki Kojima.**_

 _ **Type of A.A.I: The third of the C series.**_

 _ **A.A.I. : CV01.**_

 _ **Time of activation: 3:04:59 P.M**_

 _ **Time of deactivation: 1:23:01 A.M**_

 _ **Notes: Test model built by Ichiro Mihara, to research.**_

 _ **Type of A.A.I: N/A**_

"Ah yes, that one wasn't technically an A.A.I...Wait," I come to a halt when I come across a new file, dated about two months ago. _**A.A.I. 4**_. With no information after that.

"Since when was there a _fourth_ A.A.I?" I ponder, staring at the screen for multiple minutes, before closing it.

"Must be some-sort of prank that the Government is pulling," I pass. My stomach growls as I push away from the white, wooden desk. I sigh.

"How the hell am I still hungry even after eating that much?" I mumble, making my way out of the room and down the marble stairs to the cabinets.

* * *

"Kojima wake up!" Umi yells in my ear.

"Hmmmm...no," I murmur. She rolls her eyes.

"For the last time...WAKE UP YOU PROGRAMMING MORON!" With a jolt I fall out of the tiny twin-sized bed, and onto the hard wood floor. I really am not used to this size.

"Owwwwwww!" I whine, rubbing the spot of head, most impacted by the fall, "Jeez, a little warning would be nice."

"Its noon Koj, now get up we are at the beach after all," Annai encourages, in the most discouraging way possible.

"At least let me wake up," I plead, looking around the room to find myself surrounded by every single person and persocom invited to the rendezvous on this tiny Ryukyu island.

I look down at what I'm wearing, just to make sure I didn't go to sleep in just my underwear. _Thank god! That certainly saves me from a centuries worth of endless mocking._

"Fine, but just letting you know you missed out on breakfast," Umi informs me in an overly mocking way.

"As if that matters," I call after them, as I push my self up from the nearly rotting floor. _Fuck, a little bit of a warning would be nice._ I think, as I put on my completely classic black and white trunks with haste.

"K-Kojima you look like-" Tokyo Rose begins, but I cut her off immediately.

"Yes I know. I look like a truck ran over me, no need for a lecture," I retort sarcastically.

* * *

How on earth did I end up becoming friends with this group of complete weirdos? First they very nearly crack my skull open by waking me up, then they proceeded to force me to swim with them. Which I would be all for, If I didn't wake up ten minutes beforehand.

I swear, I caught Ryoku sneaking looks at Annai, about twenty five times during that entire period. But nevertheless, they are my friends after all. They just sometimes get on my nerves about fifteen percent of the time.

"Incoming phone call, from PCN," Kotoko informs me, as I settle down in a white lounger, only slightly shaded by a nearby palm tree.

"Answer it," I order, closing my eyes in response to all of this exertion caused by the beach.

"Moshimoshi, uh Kojima-san we were wondering if you were free for a night in about a week?" And just like that, the owner of PCN asks me something, without any explanation on who he is, or where he's from. Of course, they are my sponsors after-all.

"Continue on," I ponder, opening my eyes and leaning forwards, hovering above the, fiery hot, white sand beneath me.

"I know, you aren't directly incorporated with us. But we are having an annual Programmers Convention," I nearly drop Kotoko in surprise of what I'm hearing.

"You mean that Programmers Convention gala, where only the best of the best go to?" I say, completely blown away by this invitation.

"We were originally going to invite Mirai Hibiya to the gala, but seeing as she is currently missing from society, it was only appropriate that we invite her son in her face," He informs us. I quickly bury my face into my palm, in embarrassment. Of course its always got to be because I came from the woman who invented the first Humanoid Computer (A.K.A A.A.I) ten years before persocoms were even invented.

Can't it be something other than that?

"Okay," I quickly motion for Kotoko to hang up.

"Hey Master, do you mind if I join you?" A voice asks, I look up to see a red-and-brown blur right in front of me.

Adjusting the round pieces of glass attached by thin wires accordingly to my face, I quickly recognize the figure before me to be Annai.

"Uh, sure," I allow, by heart thumping as she quickly decends herself beside my heavily comfortable figure.

She quickly moves her arm around my chest, kind of like a cuddle.

"Yo love-birds come on lets go swim!" Umi yells. I roll my eyes, as we reluctantly get up and join the crowd.

* * *

Authors Side Note: This certainly took me a while to write, due to the things going through my life right now. And yes, I know there wasn't much plot development here (well as much as I wanted it to) and it probably was dreadfully boring and riddled with tiny mistakes (probably due to the fact that its three A.M).

* * *

 _Just to point out, Minako and Momoko are both owned by ThanosofTitan,_


	24. Chapter 24

Chapter. 24. The Forbidden Rose of Tokyo Pt.1

* * *

"Well, if you stop lounging around, then maybe we won't be so late all the time," Tokyo Rose lectures like a nagging housewife. I roll my eyes in exasperation.

"Its not my fault that You woke me up so god damn early!" I argue, as we load our luggage onto the inspection belt. Annai giggles.

"Tokyo Rose, you do realize that the Gala Isn't until 7:30 P.M this evening right?" She ponders, we board the plane and find our seat.

"So what? I mean the both of us will take five minutes each to get ready in our own hotel rooms. I'm not sure about this guy though," Tokyo Rose shoves her thumb in my face, indicating that I am slow.

"Heh, heh, actually I hate to break it to you, but apparently because PCN booked us in a hotel crammed with guests, we will be sharing the room," I explain, whilst laughing nervously.

"That's fine, I guess it will be a bit crammed in there but..." Annais voice trails off into a near whisper, as she mumbles something inaudibly to herself.

"Oh yeah, an we will have to wait for you Kojima-sama to get ready," TR retorts.

"I'm not that bad!" I argue, as the pilot announces to shut off our persocoms for about fifteen minutes , "I guess you better put your best acting skills on." I lean back into the royal blue seat. I sure hope there aren't any babies on this trip.

* * *

So, the official invitation didn't come for three days after being nearly baked to death in the Ryukyu islands, and it had said to bring along my three best works.

This was extremely difficult because, as they all know that my persocoms are far superior than the others. And, the age old jealousy occurred after I had announced who I was taking.

Also, they were a bit vague as to how fancy this Gala/convention/awards show will be. Ah well, at least I got invited.

* * *

"Master, wake up!" Tokyo Rose yells directly in my ear.

"Uh...wha?" I slowly open my eyes and look out of the limited window, to see the ground quickly becoming closer and closer.

"God I hate Sapporo," I comment, opening the top compartment and taking out my bags.

"You will never guess what happened!" Annai begins, as Tokyo rose looks at her skeptically.

"Are you sure you want to tell him?" She asks.

"Full on! Anyways, you know how its normally the persocom asleep, and the Human awake?" The brown-haired 'com tests.

"Kind of," I reply vaguely, as I try to knock the extra sleep out of my head.

"Well, me and Tokyo Rose were just talking when this stranger came up to us and asked "Why is your malfunctioning persocom wearing glasses?" To which we quickly replied.

'You mean our Master?'

'Your "Master" Is a persocom?'

'No,' But of course we couldn't finish what we were saying, because the guy was desperately shaking you to wake you up or something.

'What the hell?'

'Hey, weird guy with a mustache' Tokyo Rose had poked him in the arm with my cord and pointed to my ears, 'now you see that we don't fuck around.'" They both tell.

"As expected, of course, its not like this is the first time this has happened," I say, sneaking a look at Tokyo Rose.

* * *

"Wow, this is small," I comment, as I quickly register both of my 'coms with the room and entering into the tiny half-living room-sized suite.

HA HA HA! MINE!" Of course, Tokyo Rose just _has_ to claim the largest bed for herself as soon as we get to the godforsaken hotel. Rolling around, and messing up the cream-colored covers of the dirty as hell hotel bed, she is laughing like a complete lunatic.

"Nope, that's mine," I object, lunging my suitcase onto the bed just to prove a point.

"So, how are we going to do this thing?" Annai asks, zipping her retro-style red duffel bag and taking out an object that consists of just pure silk, "I mean, there is one bathroom and three of us."

"Easy, since we are persocoms, we don't need showering." The persocom "biker girl" says, slowly getting up from her spot, "and we don't take as long as _some!"_

"I have already told you I'm not that bad!" I object for the second time, slowly unzipping the zipper of the black leather carrier.

* * *

"Annai! Hurry up we need to leave in one minute!" I yell, quickly adjusting the black tie on my neck, until it nearly chokes me.

"Heh, and we thought that you'd be the one getting yelled at this entire time," She Responds. As soon as I whip around, I swear my heart has failed me for a second.

Her hair is in her usual down style, with a thick red headband, which trails off a bit kind of like a tail onto the right side. As usual, her dress is a very casual red maxi dress, with an almost-illegally high slit, exposing her left leg. Her shoes, her usual red thigh-high converse.

Tokyo Rose on the other hand, Is in a very short, black dress with roses sprialing around it like ivy, and one slinging strap. Also, In addition to chopsticks in her hair, she has added a rose right in between the two crossed sticks.

"Ooooh! Now _you're_ the late one!" Tokyo Rose taunts, as Annai rolls her eyes. We quickly leave the room and into an already packed elevator.

" _Sigh,_ I have the worst time with elevators," I say, remarking on the fact that nearly everyone in said elevator seem to be top-notch persocoms and computer programmers. And the fact that I am, yet again, the shortest person in this cramped space.

"So, this thing is happening at the Sapporo Fine Arts Center right?" Tokyo Rose guesses, looking around for our ride. I sigh. I really hate going places without my car, especially when I didn't rent out a rental car.

"Uh master?" Annai pokes me and points to several white limosines waiting casually on the other side of the road, "I believe that they had booked 78 limousines to escort the attenders to the...thing."

"But how do we know which is ours?" I ask, gesturing around to the nearly identical limos around us.

"Hello, are you Yoshiyuki Kojima?" a voice ponders. I look to my left to see a young man dressed in an overly fancy suit and twirling a pair of keys around his index fingers in a perfect orbit.

"Uh yeah," I respond unsure.

"I have your assigned ride ready," He waves to a limo beside us with a free hand. _Heh, nice persocom driver PCN._ I think, upon spotting a slight speech difference in his speech processor.

"Sweeeet!" Tokyo Rose immediately climbs in to the fancy car and gawks over everything in it.

"Hm, that's the second tine i've been in one of these this month," Annai remarks, as the vehicle begins to move.

"Oh yeah, we will be making a quick stop to pick up another attendant," the driver tells us. I shrug.

* * *

"Junji, you better not get to cocky this time!" A familiar voice jokes. My ears perk up.

"What the hell?" The two extra people climb into the already sweaty ride, two very familiar people I should add.

"Kojima? What the hell are you doing here?" Minako asks, looking around at the other two 'coms beside me.

"What do you think? Of course for the most unethical reason possible," I retort, leaning against the vinyl seat, that is as black as night itself.

"Oh... _that,_ " Junji says. I nod.

"A better question is, what are _you_ doing here?" I ponder, "I mean, Minako is a Reishinka model isn't she?"

"Actually, we have somehow gotten nominated for an award," they both respond.

* * *

"Wow! This is a lot of people," I remark, as I step into the anything but vacant hall. Persocoms and programmers from all over the world, all different companies, and all different types of desktops, laptops, and even smartphone persocoms all in one room, at one time.

"You're letting your introverted side get the best of you," Tokyo Rose warns, suddenly gripping my arm with her sharp, black talons.

"No, its just a bit nerve racking being here, with so many people that I don't know," I explain, lifting my arm up so she lets go.

"Heh, I bet you'll recognize a lot of people here, trust me," She points out, before suddenly running into the fancy crowd.

"Better make the best of it I guess," I sigh.

* * *

"Why the hell did you not look into who exactly managed the hotel ?" I ask, laughing at Junji's remarkable mistake of booking his and Minako's wedding at the hotel that one of his collage tormentors uncle managed.

"Will everyone take to their assigned seats now?" A young looking lady orders, gesturing to the pile of chairs in the very middle of the room. _Of course, it is an Awards Show. Too bad I didn't get nominated for anything._ I think, looking for wherever I'm supposed to sit.

"Master, we'll see you after the show!" Both Annai and Tokyo Rose call, ascending a slim flight of stairs and disappearing behind a rich, velvet red curtain.

"Yuzuki, just you watch out for any suspisious looking persocoms," A very young voice advises. Out of the corner of my eye I see a tall female persocom with long, purple braids that nearly sweep the marble floor and a young boy, i suspect to be about five, literally hanging on to the 'coms arm for dear life. _That better not be the "Yuzuki" that Tokyo Rose is constantly muttering about._ The boy sits directly to my left and stares intensely ahead, with this somewhat childish worry in his eyes. _He looks vaguely familiar but...wait a minute._

"Minoru Kokubunji?" I murmur underneath my breath. _So, hes the supposed child genius that everyone is raving about on the internet. That Yuzuki must be some-sort of replacement for his fallen sister...or something._

From what I've heard about the guy, is apparently when Kaede died, his parents were already separated and living in different houses. One is a high-end lawyer involved with huge corporations like PCN and one is a Doctor of some-sort. _Sigh,_ at least he still has both of his parents.

"You must be the son of the famous Mirai Hibiya are you not?" A surprisingly mature voice asks. I whip my head around to face the source. _Will people ever just shut up about that?_ As I thought, its the boy.

"Uh...y-yeah," I answer, somewhat un-assured by this question, "why?"

"Its nothing, I have just heard a lot of rumors about her," He replies. _Of course there is, now just get to the point already..._ "and those rumors have included something about suddenly disappearing one day and no-one heard from her." I wince.

"What made you so interested in me anyways?" I sigh, as the curtains suddenly open up, revealing about thirty persocoms, all standing side by side in a slightly sideways position around a podium.

"Alright," a man begins, banging his hands against the caramel-colored piece of wood, "we gather here today in Sapporo, not only to celebrate the invention of persocoms, but to commemorate the fact that Three years and thirty seconds ago, the very first persocom was officially activated..." _Oh, that's why they wanted me here..._

"And as much as we would like this to be "formal" you should all be aware that this is not a regular gala in the sense that, other galas only celebrate their own company. Now as you may notice that this is only hosted by PCN, there are actually many other companies accompanying us such as Reishinka, Seeboc, **KCSA*****, **UST,***** Yamaha, Likosoft, the Kyoto/Tokyo Persocom Corporation, and the all new **KPI*****. Moving on to the program...," The announcer rambles prompting small giggles from the persocoms behind him, "We have a very special guest accompanying us with his two daughters and wife. Please welcome Ichiro Mihara!"

Soon, a man well into his late thirties boards the marble stage with two, blonde girls behind him and a woman with tresses so black they are nearly navy.

My eyes widen as soon as she reveals her face. Why does this woman look so familiar to a certain runaway that nearly shattered me during junior high? I shake my head from the improbable thought. This isn't her I know it.

"Hello fellow programmers!" Ichiro announces, suddenly changing from that serious expression to that highly familiar, nearly psychotic face that everyone knows and remembers, as he extends his arms and lifts them up like hes some-sort god. _I see that he still is a complete psychopath as he always was. Heh, guys like him never change now do they?_

"I have now summoned you all here!" He immediately drops his hands to his sides. As he glances at the two petite, blonde persocoms at each of his left and right. _He built another one? I only recognize one of them._

The girls in question are wearing matching, dresses that are nearly giving us a complete "panty-shot" in the front skirt, while the back is dipped low to their knees. The top is kid of like a corset with three bows in the front, and one huge bow in the back, with the tails puddling on the floor. The main difference is that one is white and one is black.

"Now," Mihara suddenly becomes serious again, "what I am about to tell you is extremely sensitive information only to be talked about amone yourselves. Now, I would like to introduce you to Freya and Elda..." As he continues on, each and everyone if us are literally on the edge of our seats in anticipation.

* * *

The program ends off in about half-an-hour, and I surprisingly was awarded with the award for "Most intricate designer."

"Before anyone leaves, I would like to announce that Dragonfly is here and among us," Ichiro announces. My stomach drops and twists itself into a knot, as he settles his approving stare on me.

"Hey, Kojima!" Junji calls as soon as we are dismissed from the ceremony. I turn around to face him.

"What?" I ask.

"When you were at our place that night, and you were about to tell me what type of A.A.I Kotoko is, but you were cut off at the last second." He explains. I shuffle around, pondering if such information should be passed on in such an open place like this.

"You really wanna know?" I lean towards him as I whisper so softly its almost like I'm breathing the words not saying them "ちょびっツ Type 3."

"Oh, so shes _that_ type," Annai buts in.

"Yup," I respond, wandering over to the bar and ordering a coke-and-Sake mix.

"Aren't you a little young?" Minako questions, eyeing the strange, brown liquid with her piercing green eyes.

"I look twenty, I might as well act twenty," I pass, taking a long, deep sip of the cocktail.

"Koji-chan you could get caught, due to the fact that they already know your true age," Kotoko informs.

"Kotoko, this place is so full of passive-aggressive people that I might as well be thirteen and they wouldn't care," I say, looking around for any suspicious looking people.

"As you yourself are about as passive-aggressive as everyone here."

"Kotoko-" I begin, but some-sort of female voice cuts me off.

"Konnichiwa programmers!" My eyes widen, as I witness a very familiar girl with long teal pigtails.

"Holy shit its Hatsune Miku!" I am barely able to contain myself, as my inner eleven year-old immediately takes over me.

"You Otaku," Kotoko complains, as I walk closer to the stage to get a better look at the pig-tailed Diva.

"As you may notice, I am different from when I was just a simple hologram," Miku's voicebank has improved drastically. Instead of being slightly electronic and very high-pitched, it is now nearly indistinguishable from a regular human, "that's because I was granted with a new body, and a newer, clearer voice. As for the Kagamines and Luka, they will be coming out shortly, but for now I would like t give a small performance of World Is Mine and Romeo and Cinderella."

"Wow! I bet that took a while," Annai remarks, as she slowly makes her way beside me.

"Heh, I never knew that there were so many otakus here," I say, looking over at the large crowd in front of me.

* * *

Tokyo Rose.

As Miku sings her song, I scout out for Yuzuki. I was right beside her during the awards ceremony, and it was hard _not_ to reach out to her hand, but now with Miku as a distraction we can finally get...slightly intimate.

"Yuzuki!" I whisper, tapping my girlfriend on her shoulder.

"Tokyo Rose?" She asks, I nod.

"Wanna take a walk?" I suggest, "they're gonna be pretty occupied for a while." Yuzuki just nods, as I take her hand, and we are finally allowed full conversation without getting caught.

"Where should we go?" She ponders, as I lead her through the ocean of people and persocoms until we find a door.

"Come on," I gesture for her to follow along, "there is a closet at the end of the hallway that we can hide in for a while."

"But won't they notice that we are gone?" Yuzuki questions. I stop at the designated door and I open it.

"In an hour tops," I inform, letting her in, and closing the door behind my back, "but shouldn't we be thinking of the "now"?"

And almost out of instinct, I lunge my lips on hers, as she gasps at first.

"...zutto koishikute shinderera seifuku dake de kaketeikuwa...!" I recognize the song that Miku is singing to be "Romeo And Cinderella" one of my personal favorites.

"Oh, you Forbidden Rose of Tokyo you!" The purple-haired girl moans.

"Now you're getting it!" I begin un-zipping her silky, rich, royal purple dress.

* * *

Kojima.

Almost as soon as Miku walks off the stage, someone produces an iBud and begins playing a song that I secretly dance to when no-one is looking.

"Hey Koj, you should dance!" Annai prompts, nudging me in the side with her sharp elbow.

"Uh, no I shouldn't," I decline. She almost automatically looks at me with puppy eyes. Feeling myself blush I turn my head away.

"...Work it mix it, stronger, better, faster, stronger...!" _Just resist it..._

"At least do that thing, where you move each of your joints to the song," she orders.

"You mean the robotics movement thing?" I guess, demonstrating a bit of it with my hands.

"Yeah!" she claps. I blush at this. _God damn it Kojima! Just stop with it. But soon they are going to play a heartfelt song, and I'll want to dance with her but I can't bring myself to ask._

"Come on Koj, everyone else is," The brown-haired beauty in front of me prompts, gesturing to the large crowd in front me, who are, in the correct definition, dancing.

"To hell with it," I say, rolling my eyes and going straight for the crowd of nerds just rocking out.

 _Ok, this isn't too bad, but its still torture._ I think. After four minutes they switch to a song that starts out like this.

"Release me...Release my body...!" I look to the persocom beside me. _Oh, god, how do I ask?_

"Do you...uh...w-wanna d-dance?" I ask, stuttering and blushing profusely. I really am bad at this.

"Sure!' Annai allows, her cheeks assuming a bit of color. I take her hand, and I lead her into the middle of the crowd.

Soon, we stand in front of each other, not exactly sure what to do. I grasp her other hand, as we begin swaying a bit.

She loops her arms around my neck, and I place my hands on her back. _This is going pretty good, considering that this is my first time actually dancing with a girl..._

As the beat gets faster and faster, we become a little more at ease and we end up spinning and dipping _a lot!_

Soon, I begin to feel weirder and weirder with each step we take. Maybe its cause I love-

No, no, no! I am most certainly _not_ in love with her in any way, shape or form.

Now, a new song has taken place, with the first guitar strings introducing the number.

This song, somehow speaks to me in a way that I can never explain. But, what I can explain is the fact that the lyrics relate to me in some way.

I can feel my heart race, as the chorus begins.

"...I feel like a Hero! and you are my Heroine...!" I grip Annai closer to my body as the lead singer belts out the lyrics to my soul song.

"Do you know that your love is the sweetest sin...?" I echo the lyrics in my heart, as I nearly whisper them into my persocoms ear. I stare for kilometers into her beautiful, and longing orbs, before I ever so slightly tilt my head, lips slightly apart.

"...And I feel a weakness coming on..." we slowly get closer, and closer until I can feel warmth directly on my mouth, as we continue to lock ourselves in a lock of time, space, and lustful bind. I can feel the stares of all behind us, but we ignore them as if they are ghosts in an ancient mansion.

Her lips, are so soft, yet simplistically satisfying. The tingling feeling as she explores the inside of my mouth with her artificial tongue. And that moment when everything bad in my life suddenly disappears into thin air, leaving me in a completely purified state.

I wish this would last forever, but it can't. This is so wrong on so many levels. I'm kissing something that may or may not be sapient or have completely honest emotions. Something that was programmed and built by me, is now being kissed by me. Yet, despite how wrong this seems, I somehow don't care at all. Its like I'm...

We slowly pull ourselves away, but we keep gazing into each others eyes for what seems like an eternity.

"We probably should get going," I whisper into Annai's ear, as she nods.

* * *

"So you are looking for your persocom too, I presume," The five-year-old brat analyses from behind us.

"Hmph, clearly not any of your concern," I retort.

"Actually it is, considering that Yuzuki has been talking to herself about a persocom named Tokyo Rose," Minoru responds.

"Wait, Tokyo Rose has been doing the same thing all summer," I turn to face the young boy, who has a similar expression as I do.

"At least she is happy," he sighs, "right now that is all I wish." _This sounds vaguely familiar..._

"Hm, of course you wish that. You are extremely passive about it." I reply. _Looks like I just got caught in a cat-fight. Ah well, I had expected this._

* * *

"How the fuck is that even possible?" I yell, "If you recycle a persocom out of other broken persocoms, then all you'll get is a defective mess of mis-matched components." We are now arguing in an abandoned hallway were people are less likely to hear us.

I've got this guy all figured out, now all he has to do is figure me out.

"Yes, but what they mean is to recycle innocent persocoms that have met an unfortunate end!" Kokubunji argues.

"Heh, you will never let go will you now?" I snark. The boy looks at me with slight skepticism.

"What do you mean?" He asks, his voice completely neutral.

"Just to quote someone anonymous on the internet, "To lose something that is not alive, is about as logical as the concept of Persocom Rights, which in itself is not very logical."" I say.

"Dragonfly?" He gasps. I nod.

"Sure took you lone enough M." Suddenly I hear faint giggling off in some room. "What the hell?" I wonder, walking towards the source of the noise.

"Whats in there?" M ponders, pointing to a closed, metal door. I shrug, as I place my hand on the cold metal handle and twisting it. What I see on the other side, is something completely unexpected.

"Tokyo Rose?"

"Yuzuki?" We both say in unison.

* * *

Authors Side Note: This took me longer than I have suspected. As you may notice, the last part was a bit rushed, due to the fact that this chapter needed to get finished one way or another. And yes, this did cause me some serious writers block so this probably wasn't my best work. Also, I must have have some extreme OOC moments...

Another thing, due to the progression of this FF, it will take me longer to write out chapters as they get longer and longer.

* * *

** These are the computer company names that I have mentioned in the beginning.*****

Kyoto Computer Satellite Assosiation (Internet company)

Universal Scientific Traffic (Laboratory)

Korean Persocom Incorporation (Persocom Company)

* * *

Disclaimer: This chapter was in no way, ripped off of another fic, that may or may not have inspired this chapter. This will be the last shout out I give.

* * *

 _Junji, Minako and Reishinka all belong to ThanosofTitan._


	25. Chapter 25

Chapter.25. The Forbidden Rose Of Tokyo Pt.2

* * *

 **Warning: This chapter has a lot more swearing in it than usual, so just be prepared for that**

* * *

Tokyo Rose.

We stare at our Masters in utter shock.

"M-Master I-can Ex-explain!" I stutter nervously, as i quickly look down at my shell-shocked girlfriend.

"How long has this been going on for?!" Kojima-sama demands, clenching his fists in rage until they are nearly white as bone.

"T-two months!" I spit out, quickly getting up and hastily putting my dress on.

"Minoru-sama..."Yuzuki says, as she tries to explain everything to her Master. Me on the other hand, I have made my Master furious. And when hes furious, things get ugly with the flick of your wrist.

"TWO MONTHS! TWO FUCKING MONTHS AND I NEVER KNEW?!" He shouts. I flutter my eyes in embarrassment.

"It's because we-" I begin to say, but he cuts me off entirely.

"Wow! You've really become naive haven't you?" Kojima retorts, turning towards the door like hes gonna leave, but stops, "Pfft, you really did in fact..."

"In fact what...?" I ask. He immediately whips around, his eyes flaring fire, and his voice as low and as loud as a Bass guitar and a bass nearly breaking under their strain of heavy use.

"DAMN IT TOKYO ROSE! YOU REALLY ARE A RISK-TAKING ROBOTIC LITTLE BITCH!" His words cut through the air, as easy would eight Samurai swords cut through someones throat.

"WELL MAYBE IF YOU WEREN'T SO ARROGANT AND TSUNDERE MAYBE I WOULD HAVE TOLD YOU! I KNOW THAT YOU HAVE FEELINGS FOR ANNAI, YOU KNOW ITS WRONG SO WHY CAN'T I DO THE SAME THING!?" I snap, knowing full well that what I said, no, this entire argument is getting on his sensitive, not-so Kojima-like side. _Now you know..._ He blushes furiously for what seems to be a millisecond, but then turns white almost as if that blush was just my optical receptors malfunctioning.

"I don't love her," He denies, breathing so shakily it's as if he couldn't possibly get any madder. _Oh you Tsundere!_ I think, as he stiffly walks closer and closer to me.

"I swear Tokyo Rose if-" He begins to threat, when he is interrupted by a huge _BANG!_ Followed by four dozen screams.

"What the hell...?" Kojima ponders, squinting his eyes as he wonders out of the hallway and into the main gala.

* * *

Third Person View.

What Greets Kojima when he walks in is utter chaos. Persocoms, programmers, CEOS scrambling to the ground, covering their ears in fear, as a laugh, a devilishly evil laugh, rings out across the fancy ballroom reaching each corner in perfection.

Kojima's eyes went from barely visible, confused slits, to as big as black marbles shocked and obliterated in a matter if milliseconds as he witnesses his greatest fear up on the Italian black and white marble stage, covered in a black cloak and hood so strategically placed so it shadows off his face.

"K-Kyono M-Matsuki!?" He stutters, his voice barely audible.

"Master," soon, a small red figure bumps against his left side with their forearms across their chest defensively.

"Who is that?" Annai whispers softly, whilst ever-so-slightly shaking his extended left arm, frozen in shock.

"That man," Yoshiyuki begins shakily, "Is my dads murderer."

"Now that you whiny people have finally _shut up!_ " The hooded figure spits dropping his midnight black cloak, and pulling out a gold and silver 45 caliber pistol and pointing it straight up to the ceiling threatening to pull the gold-plated trigger, "I'm looking for the guy who nearly killed me four years ago!" Kyono rips the fabric around his neck, revealing a scar so highly visible, it looks like he got it tattooed on. But that is far from the truth.

"C'mon R D," He taunts, snapping three bullets out of the pistols sliver barrel into the ceiling, causing pieces to crumble down on the already petrified crowd like stale cake, "I know you're here so just show your goddamn face already."

"Who is "R D"?" Annai asks, looking up at her Masters shocked face.

"Alright, I guess I have to say goodbye for you," Almost as soon as Kyono lowers the pistol and points it towards the crowd of cowering people, Kojima rips free of Annai's grip and runs onto the stage, tackling the assassin off of the stage and onto the floor made of pure cobblestone.

"EVERYONE LEAVE!" He yells, choking Kyono with his jet-black tie. Both humans and persocoms alike burst out of the room like its on fire. Everyone _but_ Annai, Yuzuki, and Tokyo Rose.

* * *

Kojima.

"I have every right to kill you you know," I inform unnecessarily, as I tighten the tie around the murderer's neck.

"Get, off of me you dick with Daddy Issues!" Kyono spits, struggling hopelessly against the straining black piece of fabric.

"Oh, so now you insult me?" I retort, enjoying this guy struggle so much, "How so cli-" Almost as soon as I finish my sentence, Kyono manages to throw me across the room with the swing of his right hand, although it is pretty weak and the only real damage it could have done was simply leave me winded for a moment.

"Ha, now who is the winner _now?"_ He yells, laughing a laugh so cruel and bloodthirsty it nearly made my ears bleed. I run towards him. Before aiming a flying air kick directly on his face, knocking him down.

"You know, I could do much, _much_ worse than that, considering that I've broken countless arms, and therefore a black belt," I inform, as I throw off my jacket and I go into a fighting stance.

"Too bad Karate Kid, I already know your weak point just by looking at you," Kyono snares, assuming a fighting stance of his own.

"If you think your so right then why don't you try me? You already hate me so fucking much you want me dead, so why Don't you Son Of A Bitch?" I prompt.

"Trust me, we better start off easy," He says, lunging himself towards me. I quickly dodge, and I land my fist into his back.

Then It turns into an all out brawl.

* * *

"Come on Kyono is that all you got? Just a couple of punches and kicks? Just show me where you think my weak spot is _now,_ " I whine.

"Okay you fucking little punk, I will show you how to Fucking die right now if you really want that!" He snarks.

"Oh, I'm pretty sure I will show you how to fucking die _first!"_ I respond.

Then, he thrusts his fist at me, punching me directly in the stomach.

* * *

I hit the ground face first, as Kyono begins kicking the shit out of my coiled figure. _Wow! He really does know my weak spot..._ I think miserably, coughing up a bit of blood into the palm of my hand.

"You...Idiot," Is all I can manage, as he stops kicking me.

"I'm sorry I didn't quite catch that," He mocks deviously, as he lowers his cupped ear towards me. I've had this happen ten to many times in the past, I know this little trick of theirs, "tell me again."

"YOU FUCKING IDIOT!" A female voice yells, hitting Kyono's back to get his attention.

"Annai you really shouldn't right now..." I murmur.

"Oh, and what do we have here? Little Miss princess Peach eh? Coming to save your Mario huh?" Matsuki retorts, swinging around and slapping Annai directly across he cheek.

"Oh, and we have here Big Fat Wario trying to kill Mario eh? Is Daisy coming to kick your ass?" She asks, and immediately side kicks him right in his legs, knocking him to the ground, "'cause I ain't no Princess Peach you hear me Motherfucker?"

"You little bitch. You really think you can defeat me in one blow?" Matsuki laughs, as he gets up as if we wasn't hurt at all, "well think twice." Then he grabs Annai's waist and throws her across the room, ripping her entire made-of-pure-silk dress off in the process.

I immediately lift myself up off of the ground, and In one swoop I hook my leg softly onto his neck, threatening to crush it if I apply anymore pressure.

"As I told you, I have the right to just kill you right here and now," I threaten.

"Ha, that final blow to your internal component was so damaging, you don't even have the strength to hold it there for long," He immediately grabs my foot and swings it around, making me fall straight onto the floor so hard, that it shatters the left side of my glasses, leaving only the right side severely scratched up.

Matsuki goes over to a table, and breaks off a limb, so carnivorously its like hes breaking off a dying wolfs leg instead of helping it revive.

My eyes widen as he walks over to Annai, flinging the wooden stick nonchalantly like he was used it it.

 _Don't be an idiot Kojima, you're already beaten up so much you can barely stand up straight. But then again, if you truely love her you will die for her...Right?_ I rush over and I stand over Annai's limp figure, my arms stretched out in defendantance, just as the table leg hits my shoulder.

"How cute! Someone protecting their precious little bundle of plastic and metal!" Matsuki knocks me to the ground, in an attempt to throw me off. Until, my "good" eye focuses on a shiny, sliver and gold instrument lying obliviously on the middle of the deserted ballroom just waiting to be picked up and used.

I strech out my fingers, as I grip the freezing cold metal grip of the gun.

"Stop right there or I swear I will seriously shoot!" I yell, pointing the pistol directly at Kyono.

"Fine, shoot me, but just beware not to shoot your precious computer!" He warns, as He grabs Annai and rushes her in front of himself.

"Please, Master," She pleads. I stand up, my eyes heavily fixated on the psychopath embracing my new persocom.

"Oh, are you too scared to shoot?" Kyono taunts.

"You," I begin, "You killed , you shot and killed several surfers all over the world. But most importantly _You killed my father! And now its your time to die!"_ And as I scream out that last statement, I fire a bullet at the murderer in front of me.

* * *

He drops Annai in a millisecond, as six bullets shoot through his shoulder, spraying blood everywhere in a perfect arching rainbow.

"Quick! Wrap this around yourself and lets go!" I order, as I hand my persocom the jacket I had thrown off when entering complete brawl mode.

"I can't walk! He completely smashed my ankle with that table leg," She explains, slipping the white piece of clothing on her shoulders and limply getting up with the support of a nearby wall.

"I'll carry you," I say, picking her up and carrying her bridal style.

"What about you? I mean you are completely beaten up?" She asks worriedly, as I push open the heavy white marble ballroom door open and stepping outside into the freezing cold Sapporo streets.

"I'm fine, I'll just hail A cab," I pass, wondering over to the edge hoping one of the drivers will notice.

* * *

Tokyo Rose gasps as she sees us walk into the hotel room.

"Kojima-sama are you okay?" She ponders. I give a weak little nod, "yeah I'm okay, but Annai's foot is smashed and I've gotta fix it." I lay Annai gently on the bed.

"No, Koj you are the one that needs to rest not me," She denies, "we've still got all day tomorrow to fix me and you." I look at her strangely before shrugging.

"I...guess." I sigh, flopping on my bed back first, "OW! Maybe I should think twice." I mumble kicking off my shoes, and diving underneath the dirty-as-all-hell hotel covers.

"Can't sleep Master?" I guess. He looks behind the couch he is sitting on.

"Yeah," He sighs.

"Mind if I join you?" I ask, limply walking overf in front of him

"Sure,"He allows, as he lays down, back against the back of the plush blue couch. I flops in front of him, as I wrap my arms around his chest.

As soon as I know he is sleeping, I quietly whisper in his ear, " _Kokoro Kara Daisuki."_ Knowing full well he can't hear me.

* * *

Authors Side Note: Yes, yes I know, this chapter probably sucked. Due to the fact that its nearly 4 A.M and I've been hurrying to finish this chapter, so a lot of it probably made no sense.

Also, I don't know anything about Karate, so there is that too.

I have also rewritten Chapter.1. The reasons are explained there.


	26. Authors Note of Temporary Hiatus

Authors Note:

* * *

Due to some problems with my laptop, I will not be able to go onto FFN at all for a couple of weeks, nor will I be able to review, post new stories or chapters, or post on any forums (oh how will my e-mail account blow up...) in that time. I will on occasion be able to log on and check on things, but other than that I won't be able to do much else.

Oh yeah, the first part of IWTLY is almost finished (A.K.A the first very large arc) but the next one INTLY will continue the story.

I hope i didn't waste your time with this, i just wanted to make sure that people didn't think I already gave up on this site.


	27. Chapter 26

Chapter. 26. Unravel.

* * *

"Master, you look like a Mad Scientist with one side of your glasses missing, and one side almost completely obliterated like that," Tokyo Rose comments unnecessarily, as we, yet again, walk through the claustrophobic-Ly narrow airplane walkway.

"Well, next time try not to lure into a gala full of the most important people in technology!" I snap.

"Koj, you say that as if she was the reason you nearly got killed," Annai giggles, as we try to find to find our seats in this mania of people who might now think of me as a hero or a traitor.

"Well, I've certainly got your vote of confidence," I mutter underneath my breath.

"Huh, looks like they booked us in the exact same spots as last time," Kotoko remarks.

"Not surprised, we are on the exact same plane as last time," I respond, as we sit down on the royal blue pieces of furniture they call "seats".

"With the same seating plan..." Tokyo Rose adds.

"...And the exact same people," Annai finishes. _It's Like they had rehearsed that from the very beginning._ I think

"Alright passengers, we are about to take off, but first, we would just like to take a test from each of you," A Stewardess announces from the front of the plane.

"Psh, a test _huh?_ What? Are we all pregnant or something?" Tokyo Rose says sarcastically, and almost immediately throwing Annai in a complete giggling fit. _It really is as if they rehearsed this_.

"Yeah right Rose, _Of course_ we are all pregnant even the guys," She laughs.

"Actually, its some-sort of chemical that sparks whenever an electronic device touched it. It used to work three years ago when persocoms used to be extremely fragile, but now they just order for all persocoms to be turned off during accidence." Kotoko informs.

We all stare at her, for what seems like hours, before we burst out in even more spontaneous laughter.

"Alright, alright _Kojima_ , I hate this too so can we just get this over with already," An annoyed female voice says. _What the hell? How does a- wait a minute._

"Mami?!" I guess, looking over her short, Meiko-like brown hair. Her black eyes go wide in disbelief that I had ripped her off.

"SHHHHHHH!" She shushes loudly, "No-one knows its me!" I roll my eyes.

"Then why are you here? I thought you were a cop."

"I am, I just nabbed this job to go to Sapporo and grab a few bucks,"

"Fine I'll leave you alone," I sigh, as we quickly dip our fingers into the cup filled with a questionable liquid.

"GAAH WHAT THE FUCK!" As soon as my finger is submerged into the chemical, it sparks and sends an electrical shock all the way up my hand and shocks my wrist, leaving it paralyzed.

Mami looks at the others, then to the now cracked glass, then to the persocoms, then to me, then to the others, then to the glass, then to the 'coms, then to me again.

"What in the hell?" She whispers.

"Out of my way!" A lady yells, pushing the brown-haired culprit to the side and bending in front of me, "I know what to do, I'm a doctor I've seen this happen before."

I Look up, just to see a mess of black hair in front of me.

"Can I?" She asks, lifting her head and looking me directly in the face with piercing black eyes.

 _Wait,_ I think, as she lifts up my wrist and examines it, _I know this touch, I've felt it before._

I shake my head in order to rid if the thought _It must be the excitement catching up to me from friday, In no way possible she Is Mom, Mom is dead._

"It's fine, it was just static," And in a split second, the lady is gone.

"Just static?" Mami repeats, as she backs off from the scene.

"Well, see you two in Tokyo," Tokyo Rose announces, leaning her automated head against the uncomfortable bump of an airline pillow.

"So, what _Studio Ghibli_ film are you watching now?" Annai asks mockingly, as she forces her gaze over my bent over figure and onto Tokyo Rose's blank eyes, with white streaks dancing back and forth over the black stage.

"Psh, what makes you think you know anything?" She says indignantly.

"Well clearly you know nothing on how a constant wireless LAN connection works."

"Puh-lease! You think I don't know anything about your 'guilty pleasures'?"

"What do you mean?"

"Come on! We all know that you watch enough _Madoka Magica_ to make someones head explode!"

"Oh you think thats bad? You watch so much _Ghibli_ that I know which ones you love and which ones you despise."

"So? I know That you are catching up on _Fullmetal Alchemist_ just to get closer to Kojima!" Tokyo Rose snares, as Annai blushes a deep, almost beet-crimson blush.

"All, right. all right I get it you both want me so shut up!" I order, as the two stick their tongues out at each other.

 _Yu_ _p, its exactly like they had rehearsed for all of this to happen._

* * *

So, pretty much all of yesterday was fixing up everything. The cuts and bruises from the multiple punches I took to the face, are healing with the one huge bandage covering half of my face, but that one blow to the stomach was enough to nearly keep me bedridden the entire day.

Annai's ankle was completely smashed. I never knew how much damage a wooden table leg could do to a servomotor, but apparently a lot. She is pretty lucky that I had remembered to get the repair kit out of the car, and bring it on the plane, or else I would have had to carry her like I would if she broke down, never to revive again...

The fight I had with Tokyo Rose, had left us both wounded, and that will have to heal for several years.

"Hey Master," Annai begins, "I have a question."

"Ask away, its not like I can fall asleep with my arm throbbing like this," I allow.

"That...Mr. Psycho, I was wondering, what made him so crazy, and what made you hate him so much..." Her voice trails off into a small whisper, as if there was something else she wanted to say, but couldn't.

"He has a long history of killing off people of importance, starting with Hayao Miyazaki, and his most recent one Kaede Kokubunji," I answer.

"Didn't she die of an illness?" Annai asks.

"Yes, but he had injected her with some-sort of poisonous venom or chemical, that had the ability to start shutting down her organs, starting with the Skeletal then ending with the...Uhhhhhh...Uhhhhhhhhhhhhhh...The, the. Cir...no...the, the one that carries blood,"

"Ha! You don't even know whats inside of you! You mean the Circulatory system?" She corrects.

"Uhhhhh, I think so...I don't know I got an E- on my Biology final," I finish, "anyway, he is a psychotic jackass with Apparent Schizophrenia, OCD, and I think either ADHD or Autism, or whatever the hell ADD is, I just think he is crazy." I conclude.

"And what about the scar on his neck...?" she ponders, sending me further, and further into the realm of annoyance.

"He did that to himself. Back when my mom ran away for good, I was looking for her, when all of the sudden i feel a gun hit my side. The rest is self-explanatory," I say hoping for a way out of this conversation.

"Oh, I-I," She begins, but seems to lose her trail of thought, "n-nevermind."

"Passengers, will you please turn off your electronic devices for ten minutes as we ascend into paradise!" Mami's severely under-trained voice blares through the narrow cabin, full with annoyed people and persocoms.

 _Oh, I'm so glad Minako Isn't on this exact flight right now..._ I think, knowing exactly how that 'com would just murder Mami for saying that.

"Hey Master, do you mind if I use your shoulder as a pillow?" Annai asks randomly, "I have just started watching this new show called _Heroes_ and I'm only on the first season."

"Sure, whatever It doesn't really matter," I allow, as she leans her head on my good shoulder. creating a milk-chocolate waterfall on my chest with her long, silky hair.

* * *

"I always knew you had a soft spot for her," Tokyo Rose speaks up, whilst ever-so-slightly lifting her head.

"Hmph, as if you know anything about that..." I pass.

"Pfft, you seriously are a Tsundere, Master," She says, "Trust me I know. For one, Minako will not shut up to Annai about that kiss you shared right in the middle of everybody, and two you're blushing."

I can feel my face get hot as she begins just laughing her ass off.

"My god you're naiive," She laughs before, letting her eyes go blank.

" _I always knew you had a soft spot for her_ " My own voice echoes in between the walls of my brain.

"What do you want?" I growl, opening my eyes to the overly familiar Black-and-Navy gradient room, that encloses my darker self.

" _Hm, so you stooped so low to kiss her in public, and shoot six times just to save her? You really are hopeless._ " He mocks.

"Why do you care so much about my life anyways? Why are you here?" I question, raising my voice to a certain degree.

" _Sigh, I really just should've taken control right then and there_ ," He sighs, dodging my question completely, before fading away into absolute nothingness.

* * *

"Ahhhhh Tokyo! My god was Sapporo terrible," I exclaim, as we step off the sweaty air transportation device people call a "Plane".

"I presume you are talking about the cold right?" Annai guesses.

"Or the fact that the place is extremely filthy, and that it is approximately 1,159.7 Kilometers away from home," Kotoko analyses.

"Both of you are right, now we just need to find our car..." I say, as we retrieve our stuff from the dirty-as-hell conveyor belt.

Suddenly I feel a hand pressing against my chest in attempt to stop me.

"I am extremely sorry sir, but we cannot allow you to go just yet," A security guard informs me .

"Look, whatever the problem is, It can wait. I'm already late for work, and I have an impatient wife at home who is probably trying to get a hold of me," I lie, pushing my way past the ignorant guard.

"Well, you sure are popular today. What? We forced you awake , then there was the business with the metal detector, then you paralyzed your entire arm with static, now this? I Sometimes wonder the logic in these Incidents." Tokyo Rose Commentates.

"For one, The "Metal Detector Incident" was caused by my glasses _well whats left of them..._ , and part of Annai's damaged servomotor that was in my pocket, and then with the "Static-y Chemical Incident" was because of the fact that these clothes had just been soaked in water, then dried at some...venue with cheap dryer lint, just an hour before our flight, and this one was just some prank that I've seen happen before," I correct.

"That was pretty funny, I mean, how in hell did you manage to soak your shirt just by placing it _Near_ the shower?" Annai laughs.

"Crappy Shower curtains," I mutter, as I unlock our car and I step inside, nearly missing the step.

"Well you sure are blind," Kotoko monotones, as she hops down from my shoulder, and onto one of the many coffee mugs in the cup-holders.

"Haha, very funny Kotoko, now can someone take control of the car for me?" I ask, "I can't see for shit."

"I WILL!" Both Kotoko and Annai shout at the same time, "Okay, Lets just...GRRRRRR ANNAI STOP!"

"Okay, whom ever says it faster, can drive," I suggest, rubbing just above my eyebrow with my Index and Middle finger. _I thought it was the other way around. Glasses on makes you have headaches, and glasses off relieves you of them. Hm, Must be because I'm used to them..._

"ME!"  
"ME!"  
"ME!" Oh great, now Tokyo Rose has butted in. And they have yet again all said it simultaneously.

"Tokyo Rose you aren't in this," I exasperate, "again, Kotoko and Annai."

"ME!"  
"M- UUUUGGGHHH! DAMMIT!" Kotoko yells, as Annai quickly reaches over to plug herself in, with a sly smile on her face.

"So, Kotoko, now you see that hacking into Koj's brain doesn't work as it used to," She mocks, causing the purple-haired 'com extreme rage.

"Kotoko, control the urge to blow up. We all know exactly what will happen," I advise, as the car begins to move.

* * *

Kotoko...3 Hrs later.

"OHHHHHHH! So, I leave for approximately 72 Hours, and _THIS_ happens? My God, are these people so incredibly naive," Koji-chan retorts at the glowing screen for the third time in a row.

Ever since they had released the Persocom in South Korea, the BBS forums have completely blown up with so many posts, that it caused the site to crash twice in the last hour.

Manly the posts are in Korean, but since I have translating software as a side in my parameters, I am able to translate them on the screen so Kojima can rant and post all he wants without lingual confusion.

"Okay, so now even _M_ has joined in the fight? Along with this _Gr33nHaired3lf_ and this other one _K1ng0fAllPers0c0ms_ that has no idea what this conversation is about!" He yells in frustration, as he frantically types out a lengthy response to the "Chaotic Mess".

"Well, its pretty obvious that _K1ng0fAllPers0c0ms_ is Zima, just due to the fact that he is the most powerful persocom in the world, and his writing pattern is pretty easy to recognize now that, his assistant hacked into Annai, and then dragged us into fixing him, and I am pretty sure that _Gr33nHaired3lf_ is Minako, just due to the very nature of her posts, and her username," I say.

"I've already figured out who is who, just by how they write. Umi is _DeepS3a41_ , Mami is _SuperHottie137_ , and Kyono Matsuki is _K1ller_ ," He responds.

I sigh, he seems pretty non-existent now, but yesterday after he kissed Annai it seemed like his mind was always wandering off focus, and had no idea what he was talking about. Also, its just the way he speaks to her, looks at her, touches her...

UGH! Sometimes i just feel like jabbing her head a dozen times with Koji-chans pocket knife! In other times when he was hanging out with other girls, i never really gave it another thought..

He has changed this summer, I'll admit that, but its because of Annai that he has changed.

Lets just say, If Koji-chan had never built Annai, none of this wouldn't happen. He would still have glasses that weren't obliterated. He wouldn't be in so much trouble with the law. He wouldn't have nearly killed himself, by trying to save her. And most importantly I would still have him.

"Why did you do it?" I ask.

"Do what exactly?" He ponders, as his eyes quickly move off of the overly-bright piece of interactive glass, and onto me.

"Why did you put yourself through so much trouble?"

"I don't think you are being clear enough." He states. I turn my head away, not exactly sure what to answer.

"Why did you..." I begin, before absolutely just blowing up,"WHY DID YOU BUILD HER!? WHY DO YOU PUT YOURSELF THROUGH SO MUCH TROUBLE TO SAVE HER!?"

"BUILD WHO?!"

I bite my lip in suspence, "Just as I had thought. You really have gone off the edge Master, and I don't think..." _That building her was the right thing to do_

"Never mind," I sigh, as I unplug myself from the monitor and hop down from the Energy-drink-can-ridden desk and onto the black, wooden laminate floor, "I suspect you are done Master," I monotone.

It's not that i hate the Red-Obsessed 'com, I just wish she would back off from time to time.

"Don't tell me thats your major plan please," Tokyo Rose begs, as soon as I escape the alleged crime-committing room.

"What "Major Plan"?" I ask, hurriedly running past her, and to the nearest side table.

"Oh please Kotoko," Annai sighs, as she scoops me off of the dust-ridden floor and onto the palm of her trembling hand, "you really think we couldn't hear your thoughts just then? Ho oh boy, do I have news for you."

"Actually, even though, you can read my battery percentage, instant messages, Internet history, my temperature gauge, and about a million things that I will not Even bother to list here. It is nearly impossible to hear my thoughts," I inform.

" _Sigh,_ Kotoko, Kotoko, you never really know when to read Koj's mind now do you?" Tokyo Rose further continues to mock me, "He had just recently updated the LAN network to further increase his hacking skills. But what he has no idea what was included in the package, was the Persocoms connected to the Network were now able to hear each other's thought patterns, so now we basically all know about your little _crush_ on our Master, so no use trying to masquerade it behind that Tsundere Kotoko mask." _My god she really is hard to_ _convince otherwise isn't she?_ The annoying, orange-bunned girl thinks, forcing a stare so intensely on both of us, we may as well be completely melted from it.

"Tokyo Rose, can we talk for a second?" Annai asks, forcing a stare of her own, on Tokyo Rose's disapproving figure.

"Fine, if you insist," She says, rolling her eyes and walking off down the lengthy hall.

"Look, I understand why you hate me so much," The brown-haired 'com sits down on a lush, bed with silky red covers, "If I were you I'd hate me too."

"I don't hate you, nor was that my master plan in the first place. I just wish you'd back off sometimes," I tell her.

"I envy you Kotoko," She says, biting her bottom lip.

 _"You_ envy _me_? Please tell me this is a joke."

"It's not. I really do envy you. You were always his favorite, you are closer to him than I will ever be, you know everything about him and you were his first ever, and how do I compare to that."

"Easily, you are more of his preferred body type, no, more his type in general. He loves Anime and Vocaloid so much, so do you. You have more in common then him and I do."

"You know he has cried for you, you know," She argues.

" _Him_ cry for _Me_?" I laugh indignantly," He has only really cried about twice in the entire time I've known him, and those times were when his Father died when he was thirteen, and when Anii crashed about a week after his Mother had left him for good."

"Do you even know how much he cares about you? When you had first suddenly crashed, and your Hard Disk was completely obliterated, he was telling me about you, and he was sobbing about how you could have died right then and there," She persists.

"Yeah right, Y-"

"Its true Ko, just try to understand that he cares for you more than he does anyone else," and then Annai gets up from her spot and leaves the room.

 _How can I know f she was lying or not?_ I think, disconnecting from the LAN Network.

* * *

Minako, Sapporo, 3:55 P.M.

"Junji, are you ready to go?" I yell to my non-exsitant husband.

"I've been ready for the past half hour!" He shouts back, a strong hint of annoyance in his voice.

I quickly poke my head into the guest room where we have been sleeping in for the past week. just to see Junji laying there texting away on his wireless mobile device to some person who just happens to be more important then the flight we are about to miss.

"You sure look ready," I comment sarcastically.

"Have you not noticed the two over-stuffed suitcases by the door?"He ponders, gesturing wildly in different directions with his free hand. I roll my eyes in exasperation.

"Have you packed the laptop?"

"Uh-huh..."

"And the award is carefully wrapped in bubble wrap, and carefully put in a box?"

"Uh- _huh._ "

"And you have changed into an outfit other than just a bathrobe and pajama pants?" I ask, even further annoying the human.

"Yes Minako, I've been cleaning up and packing everything up for the past three hours!" He snaps, "what have you been doing this morning?"

"I've been fighting with Dragonfly, and hailing a cab to arrive in about ten minutes," I inform him, as I lean on the wooden door frame.

"Also, what is more important? Missing a flight, or teasing a Tsundere who is in constant denial?" Junji asks, finally looking up from his godforsaken cell phone.

"Which Tsundere?" I quiz.

"Think of the guy who shared a pretty juicy kiss with a persocom in the middle of a gala," He answers.

"Kojima?" I guess, wondering over to the bed and peering at my husband's phone, "Aha! I knew he had a thing for her, ever since I ran into Annai at the park a month ago."

"And now he is denying that it had ever happened. Pretty typical for an Introvert actually."

"He is an Introvert? I had always thought he was ever-so-slightly Autistic."

"It was both easy and challenging to figure out, because when he had first came to our apartment, he was having a hard time making eye contact, and he was hyper-fixated on persocoms, and he kind of loses focus at times. But then came in you and Annai came in, he almost immediately eased up."

"You and our theories," I tease, slowly taking the mobile device out of his hand, and climbing on top of him like a cat.

"But you know I major in you," he says, quickly kissing me directly on the lips.

"You're just slathering that cheese on top of more cheese." I respond, "just-" (Ding-dong, dong dong dong) "dammit!" I curse, as the doorbell rings several more times.

"I'll gather the stuff," Junji offers, as we get up from the borrowed bed.

 _"Yo," Annai messages suddenly._

 _"Let Me guess, you have been in Tokyo for the past three hours" I respond._

 _"Yup, you seem slightly hurried."_

 _"Well, actually I'm just in the middle of packing up a taxi to get to the airport. You seem particularly hurried yourself"  
_

 _"I'm not necessarily hurried, but I am a bit, exhilarated for several reasons. Also I am in the middle of helping Yumi-com cook,"_

 _"Well,_ _I have to go, bye."_

"So, who is preoccupied _now_?" Junji mocks.

* * *

Annai, 8:37 p.m. Central Tokyo.

"OHHHHHHH HELL YEAH!" Koj's voice rings through the anything-but-vacant halls of the manor. Something's up alright, he has been pacing back and forth through the house for an hour, waiting for some e-mail to arrive.

"What is it now?" I ask, walking nonchalantly into his room.

"Well, looks like I actually have something to do this year," He announces, twirling around in his office chair, like an over excited idiot, "I just got promoted by PCN."

"Weren't you already sponsored by them?" I quiz.

"Yeah, but now they actually want me to be their main hacker/researcher." He tells me, I nod. PCN is currently the most popular, and the most powerful computer company in the world, with Reishinka and Seeboc trailing behind, so they need a lot of research done in order to stay in first place.

"First Executive, Second Executive, Third Executive, or Forth Executive?"

"Junior Second Executive Researcher, in the first department," Kotoko speaks up.

"Awesome!" I exclaim, "on a less related note, Umi wants me to come to her place after work."

"Sure, whatever," He allows. Nodding a second time, I leave the room.

* * *

Annai, the next day, 12:47 P.M.

OK, first day of work in about three hectic weeks, I'm kind of surprised that they haven't fired me yet.

Kojima is still pretty worked up after he got that promotion, It is somewhat expected of him, I mean didn't he prove himself when he hacked into the NDB?

Oh, what am I doing? Shouldn't I be over this already? It was one kiss, that was probably caused by some strange brain chemistry going on. So I should be over this shouldn't I?

Whats the point? All of this constant denying is tiring me out. I Want To Love Him, I really do, but what good would come out of it? I am just a persocom after all.

Then again, he had saved me countless times when I was in trouble, even once nearly killing himself... _twice_. Also, those times when he had kissed me. Was that all a game? Or was it real?

Oh god, I really am starting to sound like an Anime love-struck high school Neko girl, in a tiny, black pleated skirt.

I have already told him once, but he was sleeping so deeply and soundly he couldn't even hear my words.

"(Daisuki, Masutaa.)" Fuck it, I have to tell him, no matter how painful, or easy it will be, I have to tell him.

 _Click!_ _"Hello?"_ Umi answers. _What the hell, this isn't my line, but its...Kotoko's?_

 _"Yo, Umi,"_ That is my Master's voice alright, but what is he calling her about?

 _"So, I heard that you have the hots for Annai,"_ Umi teases.

 _"No, I don't actually,"_ Koj corrects her.

 _"Really? What about that juicy kiss you two shared in the middle of the Gala?"_ She persists, _"Or, when you two kissed when you rescued her from that Porno Shop a couple months ago?"_

" _Umi, you really can't tell a joke from reality. Those times that I had saved her, or kissed her, that was all a giant joke!"_ Koj's menacingly distictive laugh rings out through the reciever, _" I don't really love her, I was just trying to see whether or not I liked it."_ No, no, No, this cannot be happening.

 _No, Master, please tell me thats a joke please!_

 _"Let me guess, I am the one who has to tell her?"_ Umi guesses.

 _"Yup,"_ Kojima confirms, before immediately hanging up. I almost immediately drop to the ground.

No, please tell me that I am dreaming. Is He really that selfish to think that I wouldn't be hurt by that?

I'm right he really doesn't love me, like I thought he had. I'm such an idiot! I should have seen the signs before, when he had offended me twice without an apology, or a plausible excuse.

 _So If i go, would anybody really care?_ I wonder, before letting myself hit the solid, concrete ground.

* * *

Anii 11:37 P.M., some storage closet somewhere.

I open my eyes in Annai's body. It is very similar to my own, only lighter, and...bigger.

I know why she had crashed, she loved Yoshiyuki so much, that one little lie could crash her.

My body is dead, but my soul is not. I had to choose one of his persocoms to reside whatever is left of my torn soul, and I chose her for a reason.

We are in some, musty storage closet, not to far away from home. Seems like someone noticed us and took us in. Oh, would that make Mirai furious.

Koj is still awake and is at his monitor, arguing with someone on those message boards.

Anyways, I have to send the signal to him, my other self. Or else time will stop completely once his program strikes.

"(Yoshiyuki-sama, I am here, I am here with you,") I send out, now its time to do the dirty work.

* * *

Chitose Hibiya, Mihara Laboratories (A.K.A Gub Jogasaki), central Tokyo 11:45 P.M.

 _Whirrr!...Click, click, click, BEEEEEEP!_

I look up at the many screens and terminals, carrying out several procedures. with various letters, numbers, and shapes. I had went on the public plane for a reason, and that reason was just so I could see him again.

It wasn't just static that paralyzed his arm, it was something else, that he has no idea even exists.

His codename, Red Dragonfly, was created, when five others before him died from it.

"Mama, who is that?" A sweet, innocent voice asks, pointing at a picture up high on a screen.

"Oh, thats nothing Elda," I reassure, turning around to face my daughter.

"Its not nothing Mama, you have been acting wired all day," Another voice says, followed by footsteps climbing down a set of stairs.

"Freya, you've met him before. A long time ago, but you've met him," I tell her.

"Met who?" They both ask.

"Never mind that," I pass, " you two better head back upstairs." I give them both a reassuring smile, before they head back up to the main apartment.

 _BEEPBEEPBEEPBEEPBEEPBEEPBEEPBEEPBEEPBEEPBEEPBEEPBEEPBEEP!_ The monitor shrieks. I sharply turn around, to see that the many numbers, letters and shapes, have all turned blood red, and are moving across frantically, from screen to screen.

"It's happening again," I finalize.

* * *

Third Person View, Kojima Residence, Central Tokyo, 11:50 P.M.

"Hm, they're sure taking there sweet time with this visit," Kojima commentates, remarking on the time.

"They're women, of course they will enjoy their visit," Tokyo Rose, answers, before turning around.

( _"Alright, Kojima, you have no choice but to let me take over now,"_ ) Dark Kojima persists.

"Nope," The real Kojima disallows.

 _"Yup"_ Then, a sudden crackling spark protrudes from Yoshiyuki's ear, then his left wrist, then his stomach, then his right leg.

 _"Wh-whats happening?"_ Kojima asks, petrified, as he closes his eyes, enveloping him in darkness.

 _"Yoshiyuki-sama, I am here, I am with you,"_ A female voice echoes in the walls of his brain, setting him unconscious.

"KOJIMA-SAMA!" Tokyo Rose yells, scrambling to her Master. Suddenly a golden-yellow aura appears around him. _Just like that one_ _time,_ she realizes.

"I have to find her," His voice doubling over, like a video being played two times instead of once. He rises from his seat, and walks gracefully out of the room, and climbs out of a window and onto the roof.

Dark Kojima takes a look around, before spotting a similar glow to his own, bouncing up and down in the distance. After setting his focus, he quickly runs, and bounds gracefully off of the flat roof, as if he was in a trance, and into the dark, Tokyo Night.

* * *

"So Minako," Junji begins, expecting an answer.

"Minako?" He gets up from his spot at the kitchen table and wonders into the living room, to find the Green-elven eared 'com staring absent mindedly out the window, her eyes as blank as the wall behind them.

* * *

After five minutes of chasing, Dark Kojima finally catches up with Anii, on the roof of a very tall skyscraper, only to have her jump off again onto another building.

"What the hell?"

"Come on! Why won't you move?" The pedestrains down below shout down in panic, of their persocoms.

"Hey! Wh-" Suddenly the entire world just stops in their tracks, the cars stop, and the clocks stop ticking, but the two absent-minded figures keep chasing each other, house after house, building after building, sign after sign, tree after tree, and light after light.

Anii's White pleates mini-skirt flows along with her every graceful movement, while Kojima's darker self chases after her in need.

But, Dark Kojima doesn't have control for long, before the Real Kojima has control of himself,

"Wh-what?" Kojima opens his eyes, and looks around, breaking him out of his trance, and falling straight down onto a two story sand stone building.

"ANNAI!" He yelps, rushing over to catch the falling persocom in his arms.

"Annai," He repeats, until the persocom opens her eyes.

"Why do you keep calling me "Annai"?" She asks groggily.

"What do you mean?"

"Have you already forgotten?" The 'com asks, hopping down from his arms, "Its me Yoshiyuki-sama, Anii."

"How? I thought you were dead."

"My body is, but my soul isn't," She responds, "I've resided my soul into Annai's body, giving her a second OS."

"So why are you here?" He questions.

"You know, Annai really loved you, cared for you, but you just had to throw her Kokoro away like trash didn't you?" Anii answers.

"WHAT! I never threw her away!" He says defensively.

"Oh really, what about that conversation you had with Umi? When you said your love was a joke?" She further continues to quiz him.

"I was saying that because she was getting on my nerves. Somehow "The Kiss" had leaked to her, and then she was asking and asking and asking about it. I wanted to keep my Love a secret in order to maintain a normal life! It ripped me apart with claws, and I ended up longing for her!" He explains, "I Want To Love You, Annai, I really do, but do you love me?"

Anii pauses for a second, "I will get her," and with that her eyes go blank, then back to normal.

"Is all of that true?" Annai asks, returning to her normal self, "or are you lying again?"

"If my love was a joke, I wouldn't have saved you all those many times, I wouldn't have nearly died to save you," Kojima says.

"I see," Annai says slowly, before blinking twice, "I never knew how that worked."

"When I first heard you sing, that was when I realized that I was in love with you. That first kiss, and that second one were both real," He tells her. Annai bits her bottom lip bashfully.

"I-I-well-I-I," She stutters, before throwing herself onto him, "Oh Koj, Koishiteru!"

"I Love You too," He repeats, as they look each other in the eyes one last time, before Annai kisses Yoshiyuki right on the lips, as His heartbeat, and the clicking in her CPU sync up.

* * *

Yoshiyuki Kojima, one week later.

It has been a week, since the Incident #3, and things aren't exactly how they used to be.

Annai and I have officially registered as a couple, and of course Tokyo Rose was jumping up and down in pure excitement, and mocks us every chance she gets.

Kotoko, took a little longer to except it, and is still cold towards the situation.

Currently, we are staring out odf the huge window in my room, with her arms wrapped around my waist, and my hands on her back.

"Hey Master," Annai begins softly, in her usual questioning voice.

* * *

 ** _End Of Part One, I Want To Love You._**

* * *

Authors Side Note: Well, here it is, the end of Part one. Well hoped you liked it and on to Part Two!

No, I'm not done here. (Beware, some-what long shout out paragraph below)

First of all, I would like to thank all of my loyal readers for following along with me on this hectic fic that ate up most of my free time. Seriously, without them, this fic would probably be deleted after the third chapter, and I would have no motivation whatsoever, so just...Arigatou! (Thank You).

Oh yeah, I would also like to give a huge Thank You to ThanosofTitan, who has reviewed, and supported me (or just this fic) this entire time. Your reviews are so, so, so appreciated, and so is your advice in all of this, and I look forwards to them every time I post a new chapter, and for also putting up with my useless ranting in my reviews, PM's), my complete butchering of his two characters Junji and Minako, and those chapters That Shall Not Be Named. (13-15), and So, just Arigatou to all of you.

Alright, enough with the Naive ranting, now, onto Part Two!

* * *

 _ **Part Two, I Need To Love You.**_

Now that Annai and Kojima are officially dating, they must face the eyes of the general public, at work, and at home, but things aren't exactly Sunshine and Rainbows. Annai is seeming a little off lately, and her and Kojima have been fighting... _a lot!_ Also, Umi's own fight to keep her secret hidden, and the (Electronic Incidents) with Kojima are becoming more and more common.


	28. Chapter 27, INTLY

**_Part Two, I Need To Love You._**

* * *

Chapter. 27. How To Contemplate.

* * *

"So, I take it, you were faking that Junior Second Executive Researcher excitement, because you clearly don't wanna WAKE UP!" Annai screams directly into my ear.

"Annai, Your calender software must be malfunctioning, because I'm supposed to start work in _one week,"_ I respond groggily, as I turn around in my bed.

"No, personally I think you are the one malfunctioning right now, because to be truly honest with you, It is September 3rd, 7:31:18 A.M and you start work in an hour," She argues.

"Wh-what?" I ask, feeling around for my glasses, and applying them to my face.

"Yeah, so you better get your ass out of bed Koj," Annai says, shaking me so viciously, its almost like I'm being fondled to death by a dragon.

"ALL RIGHT, ALL RIGHT I'M UP!" I yell, quickly dragging myself out of the soft, warm, place of eternal comfort, "but, I'm telling you, work starts in one week."

Oh, and surely I can't wait for the countless stares I will receive, because a.) It's because I'm eighteen, b.) people automatically thinking I'm twenty, then when I tell them my real age, or c.) the reason why I am there and why I haven't gone to collage yet, even though I graduated High School three years ago.

"OH YEAH!" My Persocom Girlfriend shouts just as I get in the shower, "UMI IS GOING TO BE HERE IN NINE POINT SIX MINUTES!"

 _Speaking of whom, it will be insanely difficult to keep the situation between Annai and I secret from her, or, anybody..._

* * *

"All Right Love Makers!" Tokyo Rose whoops, "stop making out, Umi is going to be here at at second!"

"We kissed for only five seconds!" I holler back, as we quickly run down the steep, slippery stairs.

"Actually, it was more you kissed five times in 13.6 seconds," Kotoko corrects unnecessarily.

"Yeah, yeah, whatever," I pass. _Sigh,_ what I'm really worried about is what will happen when they find out about us.

Junji told me about a week after Electronic Incident #3, about how as soon as He and Minako kissed on _their own porch_ and someone captured it on their phone, It became a well known joke.

"What are you worried about this time?" Annai asks suddenly, studying the look of thought on my face.

"I'm just thinking about what might happen if someone finds out about-" I begin, but I am cut off by the loud, nearly glass shattering noise of my doorbell screaming hysterically, as someone continues to push it with such urgency, you'd think the entire city is up in orange, red, yellow, and a little bit of blue flames.

"ALRIGHT KOJIMA!" Umi's loud, clearly sarcastic voice blares through the long, drawn out hallways, "I DIDN'T WAKE UP BEFORE MY BROTHER FOR NOTHING, SO COME ON!"

"Shall we take the challenge?" Annai asks.

"Yes," I allow, "but since we can't kiss in public, I might as well give you one now so I don't fell like I am constantly missing something." I say, as I give her a quick kiss on the lips, before rushing down the stairs, faster than the speed of sound.

"Wait!" Tokyo Rose stops us, "I'm coming, I have work in about 28 minutes and 28 seconds."

* * *

"Nope, nothing strange about this at all. Just someone who works at PCN and someone who is now a secretary at Seeboc's Tokyo Establishment," Umi comments.

"More like just some friends, who happen to work at the same time as the "Persocom War" that continues to rage between PCN and Seeboc," I add.

"Apparently, almost as soon as PCN released the new "Maiko Mini 'com, 72.45.9" Reishinka dropped out of the war completely, causing the feud to further continue," Annai adds in.

"Which pretty much opts Minako out entirely," I say.

"Minako?" Umi repeats, "as in Minako Takeda?"

"Yup," I reply, "More so, in fact we know both of them personally."

"What are they like?"

"Uhhhh, Minako can be the most harsh persocom on the planet at times, but other than that she is can of hard to explain. Junji on the other hand, is a bit more laid back, but just don't piss him off," I explain.

"Thats cool, I just asked because I may have every single book that they have published," Umi states sheepishly.

"Well, I have just missed my turn 1.3 meters ago, and isn't PCN headquarters located exactly west from here?" Tokyo Rose asks, as she quickly turns around and starts sprinting down the overly crowded Tokyo Street..

"Yeah, but we are supposed to take a turn in some 10 meters," I correct.

"Which you are about to miss, because my salon is directly to my right, and you guys are walking absentmindedly directly passed it," Annai informs, pointing at a...weirdly shaped building with several hues of pink splattering the sides.

"Well, see you later Homura!" Umi calls, running into the street, causing several car horns to blare at her, as she nearly get run over.

"I will pick you after work okay?" I check, brushing some of the brown-haired beauty's hair to the side and giving her a quick kiss on the cheek.

"Yo Kojima!" My Miku-obbsessed best friend rushes, "you coming or not?"

"Yup!" I respond, running over to catch up with her, "after all, I have a position to prove."

"Woah!" She exclaims, "someone sure is jumpy! It's like one minute you were bickering about nothing, and now you are like rambling."

"Maybe I've got bipolar," I say sarcastically, "well, the office is sitting there right in front of me, bye!" I wave, before disappearing into the huge, modernized building, full with people in business suits, and persocoms waiting for their next instruction.

* * *

Ryoku. 7:58 A.M, Kiyozono Academy.

"Well, you ready for a year of being called _Ryoku-sempai?_ " Shimbo teases, further draining all of the patience I have for dealing with people I will have for the next year.

"SHUT UP!" I snap,"It's bad enough that Umi has been calling me that for the past week!"

"Now, it will be everyone for ten entire months!" Hiromu and Ichigo synchronize like two evil twins.

"Okay I get it, you two want to transform into Hikaru and Kaouru from _Ouran High School Host Club_ , so can you both shut it?" I ask. It's no use, it seems as if the past week that everyone is out to get me.

First my own twin sister started mocking me and calling me Ryoku-sempai, then Shimbo and his Mobile Unit have started synchronizing _every fucking thing!_ Kind of like when Kotoko and Kojima first met... And I don't know about anyone else, but when Kojima and Annai were over just a couple of days ago, they seemed to be pretty intimate, and when we asked about it, it was just deny-city.

Ah well, at least I began and finished twenty games in a week, so that I don't end up thinking of strategies to defeat Dragonfly. Damn! _That guy is pretty hard to beat, it's almost as bad as trying to defeat Kojima at Hatsune Miku: Project Diva X._

"Yo Ryoku," The pink-haired 'com obsessed guy begins, tapping me on the shoulder, "Do you think that we will have any hot teachers this year or not."

"Nope, Judging by how many years we have spent in this hell-hole, and the one hot teacher we had was our school nurse, our chances are second to none," I respond, peering down at the tiny slip of paper in front of me, and trying to decipher the letters that you need a microscope to read, "O-kay, My locker is #394, pretty much my sister's favorite number combination, and you are..." I ponder pointing to the guy directly to my left.

"Locker #494 so right across from each other."

"Thank god! That means that we have the same Homero-" I begin to say, but I am cut short by the ringing device that brings me panic every time it goes off, "room."

" _Will all students report to homeroom immediately,"_ A strange, static-y voice blares over the PA system.

"Which means we have to race for dibs to the back of the class," Shimbo says, his voice dark and distant, as if he was participating in _The Hunger Games_ or something, before disappearing off into the maze-like hallways.

"Yo, Man wait up!" I call, running and dodging as many obstacles as I can.

"Hello class!" and overly cheerful Sensei Hino cheers, just as I reach a table at the back of the classroom, "Welcome to the first day of Senior Year! Now, before I can let you go and check out your lockers, I would like to introduce you to my assistant." _Wow, teachers sure like to just dive in to the workload, tell me again why I don't hear Kojima groaning an almost inaudible groan?_

"Come on in," she persists, waving out the door, so whomever is out there comes in, "Class, This is Takako Shimizu, she is a second year at Tokyo University and is currently training to become a teacher, she will be staying with us for an entire semester..."

 _Woah!_ I think, doing a double take as soon as I see the collage student in the front of the room, _okay, maybe I was wrong about the hot teacher..._

* * *

Kojima, Yamagoto building, 8:31 A.M.

"SHIT I'M LATE!" I yell, dashing through the crowded Tokyo streets, completely abandoning Umi, as she is swallowed up by the rush of workers, rushing to their morning shift. I kind of find it hard to believe that I would become one of these people, despite the fact that I am eighteen and waiting to meet the age limit to the Nihon National Technological University.

"I Told you that you'd be late," Kotoko smirks, gripping my shirt my shirt for dear life.

"Shut up I know!" I say, the stress in my voice clearly audible, as I impatiently wait for the automatic doors to slide open.

"Kotoko, Tell me exactly where PCN's headquarters are," I order.

"Seventh to Twenty-fifth floor, along with three more floors of off access space," she informs, "The CEO's office is located on the twenty-fourth floor."

"And you know this how...?" I ponder, walking through the strange, metal detectors? I have no clue as to why they are there, and to and already overly filled elevator.

" _Sigh,_ Master, all of the information was right there in the email," She sighs.

"You could've at least pointed that out!" I whisper.

"I did, but you were too caught up with the fact that you got accepted to be paying any attention," The Blue-haired 'mini-'com argues.

"Maybe you should've done something to grab my attention," I snap, "now just shut up, everyone can hear us."

"Introvert," She murmurs, as people almost spill out on top of each other trying to get out of the claustrophobic, sweaty, moving device people call an "Elevator".

"...Now look! If that 18 year old isn't here in thirty seconds, I am seriously considering firing him!" Is what we are greeted by, when the elevator finally manages to get up to the second highest floor in the building.

 _Maybe I should have listened to Kotoko earlier..._ I admit begrudgingly to myself. Moving my way to the secretary, I'm already starting to pick up that I wasn't just hired as a Junior Second Executive Researcher, just by the way everyone is looking at me, and how that...Boss? was reacting to my being of Two Minutes Late.

"Uhhhh," I begin, approaching the official-looking lady behind a desk of no-papers whatsoever, "I was hired by Kiyomoto-san."

"And you are?" The secretary ponders.

"Yoshiyuki Kojima, I was hired as a Junior Second Executive Researcher," I inform her, the energy I had for dealing with people, quickly draining away into absolute nothingness.

"Oh!" She realizes, "walk right in, Kiyomoto has been waiting for you." I nod, before walking through a door that would've been popular in the 1600's, and into a room I can only classify as "so, are you trying to be discreet, or do you just like old stuff?"

"Welcome to PCN Headquarters! Now, I would like for you to be aware of some things before we can show you around, assign you a partner, a cubicle, and make sure we know of any health or mental issues, you know," The CEO recites, turning around in his brown leather chair from ancient times. _Actually I have never had a job before, but I'm going to nod anyways._

"These things...do they affect my life, work, or is it just basic logic around here?" I ask, sitting down in yet another ancient chair across from him.

"Oh, they are just things we do to make sure the security around here isn't breached understood?" He ponders, waiting for me to nod, "First, in here the word "hack" is forbidden, be must restrain from it as much as possible, second, you cannot enter the building with any Reishinka or Seeboc persocom, or a persocom with Reishinka or Seeboc parts, the detectors will go off, and security will arrest you, clear?"

 _So that's what those detectors I've been seeing everywhere are for? Odd, then why didn't they go off when I walked through with Kotoko? Her RAM cards are from Reishinka. Also I wonder how many people listen to these over-the-top rules? Does this guy have OCD or something? or is it just from the Persocom War?_

"Al right, So any health or mental concerns we should know about?" _You mean, other than my Insomnia, my obvious introversion, my slight obsession with hacking, and my over obsession with sugar? Or are you looking for anything a little more immense? Like the fact that I am still traumatized by my father dying, or the fact that whenever I hear Kyono Matsuki's name, I want to kill everybody in the room? Or the fact that my stamina is so low, that if you ask me to run for over 7.8 kilometers I will collapse, or that I am extremely nearsighted, or that everytime I close my eyes, my brain turns into a literal nightmare land?_

"Does being extremely nearsighted and introverted count?" I laugh nervously.

"Kind of, but no records of any disease?"

"Nope," I say, hoping that this awkward conversation will end soon.

"Good, now I will introduce you to your partner," Kiyomoto concludes, as he gets out of his ancient chair, that surprizingly still stands, "well, I hope that she is powerful enough." He says, placing a box in front of me and opening it.

"Holy shit! Is that a Maika 4.9736321!?" I exclaim, picking up the mobiles limp, lifeless form, and feeling through her vibrant red hair for an on switch, "Please don't tell me tha-never mind found the switch." Right on her neck. Her eyelids immediately open, revealing, ravishing purple eyes.

"Hello! My name Is Mika! I am a Maika Researching model! It's nice to meet you!" She greets with a bow.

* * *

"Well I assume that we done here," I guess, as we stand up from the rotting chairs from the 1600's,

"Yup, just hold on, I need to call someone up," The CEO holds, as he picks up another ancient...Thing?A Phone maybe?

"Hello?..Yes...ok, could you call up Kei Kobayashi right now?" _K_ _obayashi_ _!? Are you fucking kidding me?!_

* * *

"Nice to see you too Kojima," My twelfth-grade nemesis snares, as soon as he sees the disgusted look on my face.

"Pleasure as always," I respond, in an equally harsh,sarcastic and disgusted tone.

* * *

Annai, 5:26 P.M, Aimi's beauty salon, Central Tokyo.

"...Well, See Ya!" Aimi calls, as I leave the salon, a puff of chemicals following my path. Noe all I have to do, is wait for the Human to eventually show up, no, make that both of them. Koj was instant messaging me all day, ranting non-stop about how he was forced to work with his twelfth-grade rival. I don't know the whole story, but from the looks of it, they were always fighting about who was smarter than who, that kind of ordeal.

"...Ok, Ok, I get it, you two aren't dating _for sure!_ " A familiar voice taunts. I giggle, looks like Umi has now entered the realm of Things Most Likely To Be Said By Tokyo Rose One Week Ago.

"We aren't!" An annoyed Male voice persists.

"Hey! Koj! Umi! Over Here!" I yell, waving my right arm back and forth.

"Yo, Yo, Yo, we were most certainly _not_ telling company secrets to each other," Umi says sarcastically.

"So, I hear that you got into somesort of fist fight at the office today," I tell my dazed boyfriend.

"Not a fist fight, more like we yelled at each other in an elevator for thirty seconds, and then we basically gave each other death stares for the entire day," He corrects.

"Ohhh, trust me, I would rather do that than be a secretary where I work," Umi sighs.

"Ha! Ha! You guys all don't have the jobs you want, while I get to permanently mark up people for the rest of their lives!" Tokyo Rose's distinctive laugh rings out through the crowd.

"Turn Off your hyper-hearing mode Koj yells out in the distance.

"Why?" She asks, suddenly grabbing his shoulders, "anyways you guys have a serious problem of not noticing when to turn and when not to turn, oh yeah, Is it okay If I bring Yuzuki over?"

"Yes, you can bring her over, but can everybody just leave me alone!" Yoshyuki finalizes.

"Introvert," I hear Kotoko smirk.

* * *

Kyono Matsuki, 11:56 P.M, Northern Kyoto.

"Who Should I kill next?" I wonder aloud to my self, as I look outside my living room window I sure hope that he, no both of them are getting the point, but who should I kill first? I have several options.

Junji/Minako Takeda, he is friends with them, I'm not sure how close of friends though.

Ichiro Mihara, Kojima's idol, or would it be vice versa? anyways, He is high on my kill list.

Umi whatshername I don't know, something Hawaiian, but then again, maybe killing her now will just make it obvious.

Trying to get around is pretty hard, what with six gunshout wounds in your shoulder.

Fucking Kojima! If only he weren't to nearly break my neck, I would have just killed him right then and there, but nooooooo! He just has to knock the gun out of my hand and made sure everyone at that gala ran off.

If I kill Umi, then Kojima will know for sure. If I kill I Ichiro Mihara then the media will be all over my ass, maybe not, but I think that I have most certainly picked out who I am going to kill next.

 _Watch out,_ I think, switching out the ammunition in my rifle, _Junji Takeda, I'm coming for you next._

* * *

Authors Side Note: Yes, yes I know, I took forever in writing this chapter. It was just a serious case of Writers Block. These next couple of chapters are going to take less time to write, so expect one either next week, or the week after that, it depends.

So, here is Part Two! And just to clarify, a couple things from last chapter._

There are two reasons as to why Annai reacted as she did. One, I didn't specify that Kojima's voice over the phone, sure sounded serious, and the second reason will be revealed later on.

* * *

Note from Thursday September 22nd 2016: As you can probably see I have switched out Hiroyuki Amasawa to Shark Byte's OC Kei Kobayashi. He belongs to Shark Byte, whose pic Chobits Continues is hilarious and is well worth a read.


	29. Chapter 28

Chapter 29: Wait! Only Three Days?!

* * *

"...Watashi no Karada...!" Lily's voice rings through my headphones, past my ear drums and into my brain, infecting me with some sick beat that will surely be replayed over and over in my head as I try to sleep - it never fails.

But what the hell do I know about these things? Maybe it will decide to show mercy and let me sleep in peace.

"Mherfncl...mherhfjhfwrib!" I can't tell who's talking to me or what they're trying to say, nor do I care at all.

"O-kay, I'm done updating her core OS; now all I have to do is install her higher-based programming, update her hacking skills, and somehow connect her to the LAN network," I mutter as I scroll through through the long list of Mika's pre-installed data and documents.

"...Oh Yeah! I also have to up her securit-HEY!" I yelp, as someone grabs my headphones and throws them off my skull with the force and (dis)grace of someone yanking the blankets off of your bed in the wee hours of the dreaded morning, and making you shiver as you plot their murder (as I have done with a certain laptop several times...)

"Much better," Kotoko sighs in relief. "Now, as I was saying-"

"Kotoko, can't you see that I'm in the middle of something important here?" I interrupt.

"Yes, but your lawyer is calling you," she says.

"Oh," I realize, "please answer." How did she get my phone number anyways? Did Tokyo Rose reveal it to her? How much does she know about me anyways?

"Hello, is this the Kojima residence?," A female voice asks through the receiver.

"Yup," I answer, "and you are...?"

"Sumiye Yukimura, I was hired as your lawyer twenty-seven days ago. I have recently been informed that you have court in three days."

"WHAT!?" I yell, caught off-guard, tipping and falling back-first on the floor, chair and all. "THREE DAYS?!"

"Look, it caught me by surprise too, but we need to schedule several meetings, starting tomorrow," the lawyer continues.

"Ohhhhhhhh!" I groan, "Just after I was hired!" Should I even bother trying to get up? This exact position is quite comfortable surprisingly.

"Does tomorrow at 9 A.M sharp sound alright?"

"Well, if I don't have work tomorrow then I'm free all day until 8. See you then," I conclude, motioning for Kotoko to hang up.

"HAHA HA!" Tokyo Rose's highly distinctive cackle rings out through the halls, "YO-OU HAVE COURT WITH LITTLE TO NO TIME TO PREPARE FOR IT!"

"Shut it, Tokyo Rose!" I order, "you have to come too you know, along with Kotoko and Annai!"

"But why though?" A voice, sweet as sugar, ponders, "It's not like we were the ones committing the crime of the century."

"Actually, you guys were doing most of the hacking. I was just adding in programming and yelling shit out, and you both have all of the relevant data," I correct, as I actually bother to get off of the dusty, energy-drink-can-ridden ground, "also, the 'Crime of The Century' goes to the guy who leaked all of that information about the NSA."

"Are you sure that wasn't you?" Annai asks, as I give her a quick kiss on the lips.

"AWWWWWWWW!" Mika shouts, jumping up about ten meters in the air, cords still attached to her enormous blue hair clip, "I NEED TO CAPTURE THIS MOMENT ON CAMERA!"

"Mika, don't," I warn, staring down at the redheaded 'com with a look of order and warning in my eye.

"...and I thought Ichigo was a ditz, this 'com is INSANE!" Kotoko mumbles to herself.

"HMMMM? WHAT DID YOU SAY?" Mika hums, sliding her way over to the clearly-annoyed purple haired 'com.

"N-Nothing!" Kotoko stammers, prompting Mika to come over and squeeze her.

"ARE YOU SUUUURE?" She persists, pushing Kotoko further and further into the deep realm of annoyance. Unfortunately for Mika, when you push Kotoko too far into said realm, she can get scary, and I mean scary.

"YES! NOW GET OFF OF ME!" Kotoko yells, pushing the other mobile unit away. "Sheesh! Why on earth did you program her like THIS!?"

"Awwwww!" I swoon, before I begin laughing, uncontrollably. I can't help it! It's just so god damn CUUUUTE!

* * *

Annai, 8:30:54 A.M, Kojima Residence

"I don't understand at all!" Koj complains for the fourth time in a row. "Why does it have to be so early?"

"Hey!" I snap, "at least we let you sleep in for half an hour, and I called the office to tell them that you won't be there for four days."

"It's not that; I'm complaining about how soon court is," he corrects. "Oh, I hope I don't get fired already!"

"You won't," I try to reassure him, lightly touching his trembling hand, "I'll make sure you won't."

"Ohhhh! And I have a bunch of code I have to edit, and on top of that I've got some sort of messed up eye thing where I'm constantly zooming in and out of perspective, and my back fucking hurts," The human whines, slipping out of his seat.

"I said no complaining," I object.

"I'm not complaining, I'm-" He begins to argue, but I cut him off.

"Yes you-"

"No I wasn't, I-"

"GUYS!" Tokyo Rose gripes from the back seat, "stop arguing and start driving! We haven't even left the garage yet! Oh yeah, and the next two times I'll be driving, because I was neglected seven point four times already!"

* * *

"Do you even know where her office is?" Kojima asks, tiredly looking out of the window and idly watching as the buildings blur by, blending the grey of the city, the slight tint of blue from the windows, and the various faint colors of the lights and signs.

"Yes, her office is located at the Tokugawa Law Firm," Tokyo Rose speaks up from the back.

"In other words, we have been driving for ten minutes, and the trip will take at least 8.4 more minutes," Kotoko clarifies.

"Ohhhhhh!" he groans, "why does everything have to be so far away in this city?

"Koji-chan," All three of us 'coms warn, only causing the sleep and food deprived human to shrink into a ball in his seat.

"Kotoko, please don't tell me that you encouraged Annai and Tokyo Rose to follow through with this "Koji-chan" nickname."

"If we did, Kotoko would have murdered all of us already," I giggle, hoping that she knows exactly what I'm talking about.

Don't I know it...

* * *

Kojima, Tokugawa Law Firm, 8:59:06 A.M

"So I'm just going to wing it and guess where her office is located," I announce as we climb in the elevator with already twenty-five lawyers crammed into the limited, sweaty space.

"Actually, my office is located on the thirteenth floor, not the seventeenth floor, Mr. Kojima," A somewhat familiar female voice corrects me as I press the wrong button.

"Hm? Oh, Sumiye-san," I realize underneath my breath, as the elevator gives out an annoying 'Ding!' and opens up its two steel slabs, revealing some strange office department.

"Hello Komiya-san, Moka-chan, everyone," The lawyer greets her secretary and some other lawyers in the room, as she swiftly moves to her main office.

"So..." I begin awkwardly, "I have no idea what goes on in a meeting like this; all I know is that we are going to be here for a while."

"Yes, well, we have a lot to go over, but first could you girls please wait outside for a moment," she addresses the 'coms in the back, as they nod and leave the area.

"You're supporter of Persocom Rights, aren't you?" I ponder, as I lean on some random stack of ancient books with my elbow.

"Why do you ask?"

"I was just wondering, because most people would address them like objects."

"Well, I'm not most people!"

"No, but what is a supporter of Persocom Rights doing defending a guy like me, who may or may not be Dragonfly? I mean, if anything you should be the one against me."

"Well, like I said, I'm not like most people!"

"Again, no, but unlike most people you are a lawyer, so again, shouldn't you be the one against me?"

"Ah! Now I see how you fight," Sumiye leans back in her mahogany chair in satisfaction, "Alright, alright, enough of this, time to get our hands dirty. Since you have brought up the possibility of you being 'Dragonfly' I guess it would be a little confusing to the general public now wouldn't it?" She adds in pointlessly, "but since it is my job to defend you at all costs, and because I believe in the justice system, I am going to do my best to represent you."

* * *

"So you see, their argument makes no logical sense, and even if it did, they don't have any physical or digital evidence to back it up!" I conclude, finally slumping back into the chair across from her desk. It is currently 2:30 P.M and we have just finished rifling through four boxes of arguments that the plaintiff has recently sent us without warning . We've been picking them apart, bit by bit, and I'm wondering how she is going to stuff all of these notes into her little mobile unit and prepare her for tomorrow, where we'll have to go through this exact process all over again, and again, and again, and... *sigh*, what have I gotten myself into?

I mean, it was one hack where I slipped through, in and out, like a hot samurai sword through soft, warm butter.

I haven't even leaked any documents since Incident #3!

And yet, here I am, tiredly sifting through seemingly endless amounts of arguments, knowing full well that they've got 400 more up their sleeve just waiting to surprise us with.

Who knows, maybe all of these arguments are false, red herrings, and we're just blindly falling into their trap, but there is some sort of feeling in my gut that tells me that that isn't the case.

But, whether I like it or not, I still have to go through this exact, dull, but critical process.

Oh yeah, on top of that, every single male lawyer that passed by checked out my persocoms at least once. I'm lucky that one of them is a lesbian and the other one is my secret girlfriend. Or else...sigh, should I even begin to explain?

* * *

The Parking Lot, 9:36:45 P.M.

"Alright, admit it Annai, you got checked out by more perverted lawyers that I did," Tokyo Rose teases the other 'com. She shakes her head in response.

"No, you most definitely got more looks."

And here we go again, yet another argument on who got checked out more.

I wonder what court will be like. What? With being eighteen and having hacked into at least 4509 computers across the globe, they should have caught me a long time ago.

Then again, I guess it's a good thing that they didn't catch me until now.

"Hungry Koj?" Annai asks, eyeing up my hunched over figure.

"I'm not hungry, I'm starving," I exaggerate as my stomach growls unhappily in agreement.

If someone dare show up out of the blue with a plate of sushi in their hand, I would kill them for it. *Sigh*, it's no use - once Tokyo Rose decides to torture me, she will be determined as hell...

"Knew it," Tokyo Rose finalizes, "Well, only two more sessions of this and then you can gorge yourself on some extravagantly large dish, and then perhaps fall into a coma from overeating, okay?"

"Bad idea teasing him when he is in a state like this," Kotoko advises.

"Psh, you think I don't know that already?" The orange-bunned 'com says indignantly, "Remember, I am the first full sized 'com he ever built. OOOH SHOTGUN!"

"Okay, now that you got shotgun, I am going to tell you exactly how wrong you were when you told me that I got checked out more," Annai informs her. "First, I got checked out approximately 27.8 times, while you got 49.2 times, I counted."

Oh great, back to this!?

* * *

Authors Side Note: The inspration for this chapter kind of caught me off guard. Also, while browsing YouTube a couple days ago, I found a new Vocaloid; Lily, and she looks exactly like Umi, only with yellow-blond hair.

Special Thanks to ThanosofTitan, who is Beta-reading for me, and yeah. (Disclaimer, I am very bad at giving shoutouts.)


	30. Chapter 29

Chapter 29: Echo.

* * *

Courthouse, NDB hack case, second session, Third Person View.

"Court in session, court in session, everyone please take their seats; court is now in session," the judge announces, banging her gavel against the flat, wooden cylinder in front of her, the sound ringing throughout the now lethargic room.

"Please, bring in the defendant," she orders, as two heavy mahogany doors swing open with a bang, harshly slamming against the walls of the chalky-white building. Emerging through said doors is Kojima, with a blank, unreadable look painted across his emotionally barren face. ' _Just two more_ _sessions of this repetitive factor_ _and this will be all over with,_ ' Kojima thinks as they yet again lock him in the cage right next to the judge that Kojima can easily escape by swinging his leg over the wall. ' _If this ever ends..._ '

"Beginning from where we last left off, will we start off with Komio-san, please?" The judge proclaims with authority.

"With honor, your Honor," the opposing lawyer responds. Kojima can barely contain his laughter, It's "With pleasure, your Honor," he thinks. This is the guy they hired?

"First off, your argument that Kojima-San over here was at a certain drinking and strip establishment makes no sense. We have data from his persocoms proving otherwise."

"Really?" Sumiye asks, raising an eyebrow. "Then please show us this data."

' _A strip club? Really Sumiye?_ ' Yoshiyuki mentally facepalms at the very thought of it. _At least it's believable...enough._

It is actually a security tape they tampered with to make it look like Kojima was there picking up one of his 'coms from a late night shift.

"But are you sure that is necessary, Yukimura? We have already seen both the footage and the data, and both confirm that Kojima did not in fact hack the NDB," one of the five prosecutors asks.

"Exactly what I am saying! If Kojima-San was proven not to be near his home then—"

"OBJECTION!" Komio yells, pointing his finger at the female lawyer, "How do we know that the data hasn't been tampered with? I say it is necessary to at least analyze it. Yukimura, bring in the persocoms, and roll the tapes."

"Oh dear God, they will NEVER stop!" Kojima grumbles to himself in annoyance.

* * *

Meanwhile in custody...

" _Ugh! Why are we in here in the first place?_ " Tokyo Rose vents wirelessly to Annai.

 _"Because court is a terrible thing that causes people to fight over pointless issues,_ " the brown-haired 'com answers, with just as much exasperation as the other.

" _At least they aren't allowed to beat him up just for answers,_ " Kotoko adds.

" _Yeah, remember when they first caught him?_ " Annai asks.

 _"Uh-huh, in the interrogation room the main officer didn't even blink an eye before balling up a bit of his shirt in his fist, and throwing our Master on the ground,_ " Kotoko says, her anger slowly leaking out of her voice.

 _"Oh, he has endured worse. Apparently he's been accused of murder no fewer than three times,"_ Tokyo Rose informs the others.

 _"I don't even want to imagine what they did to him",_ the alleged girlfriend sighs. _"I'm sorry, I'm acting really silly; I just don't want him to end up in a jail cell for five years."_

 _"Neither do I_ , _but_ _he won't,"_ Kotoko reassures her. _"Trust me, we've covered up our tracks pretty well, they'll never find out."_

 _"Ugh. We need to get out of here! I've been able to hear the argument from here using my hyper-hearing mode, and they've already proven him innocent!"_ the persocom 'Biker Girl' groans. _"It's just that the opposing lawyer is still holding on with a tight grasp!"_

 _"SHHHHHH!"_ Mika hisses, _"These guards might be persocoms, so they might hear you!"_

 _"Relax, ditz,"_ Kotoko snaps. _"First of all, I highly doubt that these 'guards' are persocoms. And even if they were, they can't connect to the LAN network that we're using; as a matter of fact, I analyzed it and it is nearly impossible for any other 'coms to trace."_

 _"Mika, you're only three days old – why are you here anyways?"_ Annai asks.

 _"Because they think I have the same memory capacity as you—"_ Mika begins to say, but a certain orange-haired persocom interrupts the little redhead.

 _"We're getting off topic, what we need to do is find a way out of here,"_ Tokyo Rose interrupts, as her eyes dash across the room like bullets to parallel metal walls, in high hopes of finding an escape route.

 _"Tokyo Rose, don't you dare..."_ Annai warns, as Tokyo Rose's eyes hit a very suspicious-looking fire alarm just across the room.

* * *

Ka'uhane Residence, 11:39 A.M.

"Oh Ryoku-kun!" Umi coos jokingly at her twin brother as she enters their heavily 'nerdified' basement. "Let me guess: no school today?"

"Shut up Miku!" Ryoku growls, trying to concentrate on his supposedly 'highly-rated-super-expensive-super-hard net game'.

" _AWWWWWW!_ Is little brother too obsessed with his game to pay attention to his _adoring_ sister?" Umi continues to taunt, as she slides herself towards her obviously frustrated twin.

"Can't you just _SHUT UP_ , UMI! Is it not obvious that it is critical I beat this boss?" he yells. "Also, I was born three minutes after you, so technically I'm not the younger brother."

"Oh yeah? Okay, I'll give," Umi says, turning around and retreating exactly one meter before running back and locking Ryoku in a headlock just as he finishes off the final boss, "NOT QUITE YET, BROTHER!"

"U-Umi, I can't breathe...AGH!" he gags.

"Oh, you little baby! What? Can't stand a little bit of pressure on your tiny neck?"

"AGH, Umi, just...please... _let go!_ " He orders, grabbing Umi's arm in an attempt to stop her from crushing his neck with her strength.

"Awwwww! _Fine_ ," She relents, "but I'm just telling you, once Kojima gets out of this...thing that he's stuck in, we're all heading to Akihabara for something that may very well surprise you."

"Well of course he's stuck in something; he's stuck in stuff all the time – why can't he take a break for once?"

"Apparently Kojima got accused of being the infamous hacker "Dragonfly" and is currently in trial."

"Not that surprised – after all, he has hacked into each of our computers about a thousand times now."

"I suppose you have a point there," Umi admits. "Well, since I got let off of work early, I'm going to take a nice hot shower."

"Oh, is it because of what happened last night?" Ryoku asks.

"Uh-huh; it's getting worse everyday," she confirms, disappearing into the small bathroom to the right.

' _Can't they find a cure already?'_ the overly addicted male wonders, his eyes glued to the screen in front of him.

* * *

 _"Okay, I can't take this anymore, I'm going to do it!"_ Tokyo Rose announces, standing up and stating the obvious with her anxious body language.

 _"Chotto Matte!_ " Annai stops her, _"just ten more minutes."_

* * *

While the prosecution team are presenting their final arguments, Kojima is becoming more than just a little nervous.

"...Going back to Yukimura-san's recording, presumably showing Kojima-san in this bar during the incident and giving him an alibi, how do we know whether or not that tape had been tamp—"

"Objection!" Sumiye calls out, slamming her palm against the mahogany table and causing several stacks of paper to jump approximately 4.8 centimeters in the air. "It would be quite obvious if we had tampered with the tape!"

"Oh, please go into further detail in your argument," the opposing lawyer replies,his voice dripping with sarcasm.

' _UGHHHHHHH! Please! Just make this fucking argument stop! The jury is obviously on our side!'_ Kojima thinks in annoyance, as he tilts his head back, transmitting an inaudible groan.

* * *

Almost as if she is hearing his thoughts like he is somehow connected their personal LAN, Tokyo Rose immediately stands up and marches directly toward the fire alarm.

 _"Alright! I've had enough!"_ She declares to the other 'coms in the room, placing her artificial hand over the silver pull of the alarm.

' _Oh fuck,'_ Annai facepalms, knowing that the end result is now inevitable. _'Oh, the Hell we are going to get for this...'_

"And Ichi, Ni, San, Shi, Go pour water all over those fuckers!" Tokyo Rose cackles pulling down the alarm and waiting for the imminent havoc she knows is coming.

* * *

Precisely 1.7 seconds later, a loud, long Siren is audible throughout the building, and 0.09 seconds after that, the water begins spraying out, soaking everyone and everything in the building with an ice-cold chill.

"What in Hell?" Komio wonders, standing up from his spot and attempting to shield his ears from the screech of the wailing alarm.

"Your Honor, I believe that the jury has come to a conclusion," the head juror announces.

"Send it to Sumiye via e-mail, but for now we need to get out of the building," the judge orders, slamming all sorts of books shut in an attempt to protect them from the indoor rain.

 _'Arigatou Gozaimasu Tokyo Rose,'_ Yoshiyuki thinks, hopping out of his box-like-cage-thing and sprinting down the halls of the chalky-white and desolate court building, hoping to find his persocoms... before it is too late.

"KOJIMA-SAMA!" a familiar, slightly sassy (and obviously guilty) voice yells.

"TOKYO ROSE! ANNAI! KOTOKO! MIKA! HURRY UP OR YOU'LL GET SERIOUS WATER DAMAGE!" the human cries.

"We're fine, Master – a little water can't hurt us," Annai attempts to reassure him in a calming voice.

"Uh, yes it can," Kojima corrects his girlfriend as they exit the building, soaking wet and now freezing cold.

"Master, how blind are you right now?" Mika asks, her voice breaking from the laughter she is unsuccessfully trying to hold inside her tiny persocom body.

"What's so funny?" he asks , trying to locate their overly fancy black sports car in the over-populated parking lot.

"It's – it's just that—" Tokyo Rose begins, before erupting like a volcano of spontaneous laughter, "I'm sorry, it's just that you look so silly with your clothes clinging to your body like that!"

"You think so?" Annai giggles. "I think that he looks sexier like this. I especially like his hair, just clinging everywhere, and the water dripping more and more onto his shoulders," she teases him, causing Kojima to blush a deep, crimson red that reaches across the bridge of his nose and doesn't disappear until it reaches his neck.

"Annai, maybe make your intentions a little less obvious, or at least save them for later," Kotoko advises with a tiny wink.

"Oh, fine," the brown-haired persocom sighs, jumping up and impulsively kissing her boyfriend on the cheek before entering their car. They are soon speeding away from the boring hell known as 'court'.

'Please, can someone just explain what... wait... what did Kotoko mean by "intentions"? Was she talking about kissing, or hugging, or maybe...' Almost immediately as the car starts to move, Kojima's nose erupts in a gigantic nosebleed. 'She wants do – do THAT with me? Is this true? Please tell me it's just them fucking with me again...'

* * *

"HAHAHAHA!" Tokyo Rose's evil cackle rings out through the room. "Sooooo, I guess I was right after all! You overate again, and now you'll fall in a coma, won't you Kojima-sama?"

"Tokyo Rose, how much do I have to pay you to just shut up?!" Kojima groans, curling into a ball on his bed, arms crossed against his stomach in agony.

"You won't have to pay me anything, all you have to do is stop this nasty habit of overeating here, and then going out with your friends and waaaaaaay overeating. Deal?" the persocom taunts.

"No deal," the human deadpans. "Speaking of friends, whenever you decide to stop taunting me, I need to look up more on A.A.I.s Last time I spoke to Minako today, which was unfortunately after this Yoichi's funeral, something seemed more than just a little suspicious."

"Are you saying that Minako is an A.A.I?"

"It's certainly a possibility; that's why I need to look into it even further."

"What are you guys talking about?" Annai asks, wandering into the room and staring intently into Tokyo Rose's rose stem green orbs, as blank and just as still as the monitor behind her

"Oh! I was just reminding Kojima-sama of his overeating habits," she fills in, harshly smacking Kojima on the back, only making his condition worse. "Riiiight Koj?"

"Actually, I was telling her about how I think that Minako might possibly be an A.A.I," Yoshiyuki corrects, getting up from his fatal position only to sit back down in front of his monitor.

"Tokyo Rose, cord," he orders, curling his fingers into his palm, then retracting them back again in a "Give me" gesture.

"Don't you already have one?" the rose obsessed 'com giggles.

"Ha ha, very funny, now just please give me your cord," Kojima says sarcastically.

"As she said, don't you already have one?" Annai continues.

"Yeah! Don't you?" Mika and Kotoko synchronize menacingly. Kotoko gives Mika her signature "Glare of Death".

"Unlike you guys, I don't have a cord literally stuck in a coil inside of a compartment in my brain, so can one of you just give me your cord?" Kojima repeats himself in an exasperated tone.

"Are you sure you don't already have a cord on you?" Tokyo Rose persists. "Look on your arm."

"Yeah right! As if there's a—" he stops in his tracks as he finds a black, somewhat heavy cable wound around his arm, then looped around his neck twice, with each end hanging in front of his Adam's apple. "AHHHH! How long has this thing been on me?"

"Pretty much ever since you got home from court." Annai deadpans.

"So I had this thing on me when I went out!? No wonder Umi, Ryoku, Shimbo, and all of our 'coms were looking at me strangely."

"Yeah, we've known all along, we just wanted to wait and see how long it took you to notice." Kotoko adds in, in her usual monotone voice.

"You guys are completely useless..." Kojima sighs, leaning his head against the back of his black office chair.

* * *

"Can one of you guys call Junji for me?" the human asks, peering intensely into the glowing screen in front of him.

"Are you sure that's such a good idea, Master? It's 3:00 A.M, he might be sleeping," Annai advises.

"Last time I spoke to him was at a funeral, and he mentioned to me that he's opening his own business. I don't know, but he said that he was opening a psychology clinic for persocoms, and he needed a ton of research done," Kojima explains.

"Fine," she acquiesces, the obvious exasperation leaking in her tone.

Riiing, Ring, ri-beep!– _"Hello?"_ an obviously tired male voice answers through the receiver.

"Did I wake you up or something?" Kojima asks.

 _"No, more like I've been up all night trying to find out as much about persocoms, and persocom psychology as I can."_

Seriously? "In that case I think I just found out something – or I'm on the verge of discovering something...and it's about Minako."

 _"Wait, Minako!? What about her?!"_

"Well some might consider it terrible, while others might consider it to be...I just don't know, all I know is that it might answer a lot of questions about her strange behavior these past few weeks."

 _"Come to think of it, she has changed. Not drastically, but it's certainly there."_

"Look, it's not safe to talk about on the phone, but in two weeks I have a PCN meeting in Osaka, and while I'm there Umi and I and maybe Ryoku are planning to go to the annual Kyoto Bon Matsuri. Maybe I can work something out."

 _"Okay, but I'm not sure when I'll go to Osaka."_

"In the meantime I'll try to do as much research as I can. Bye."

"Hmm, that is kind of strange of him to be up so late and researching," Annai remarks.

"That's what I didn't tell him – he was acting strange also," Kojima replies.

"You and your strange theories," Annai giggles, in an irresistibly sexy way.

"'Strange theories?'" the human repeats, "Really Annai?"

"Yup, really," the brown-haired persocom deadpans, whilst pulling both Kojima and his overly fancy chair out of the crevice in his desk and climbing up on him like an overly needy cat, "C'mon, now – kiss me, I know you want to."

 _Ugggghhhhhh! Must resist that voice!_

"C'mon now Koj, kiss me, pet me..." Annai tempts him.

*sigh* 'Fuck it, it's inevitable...' Kojima admits in his cluttered mind as he gives her a deep, passionate kiss on the lips, exploring her dry mouth with his wet flicking tongue while at the same time lovingly stroking her silky, chocolate brown hair.

Lunging at him even harder with her boobs in his face, they both soon fell, chair and all, to the ground.

They throw their arms around each other and begin kissing passionately, kicking off their slippers as Annai begins unbuttoning his smooth, pearl white shirt.

"Wait, Wait, Wait!" Annai stops them just as Kojima slips off her cherry red shirt, exposing her brilliant, exotic breasts encased in a luxurious red velvet bra. "Don't you think that this is going a bit too far?" She asks, looking at her boyfriend, her now messy hair framing her face.

"...Yeah, yeah, this is going too far," Yoshiyuki pants, fixing his crooked glasses as they both roll off the chair and get up.

"Well, you'd better head off to bed," she advises, before noticing a faraway look in his eyes and heading for her room.

' _Oh my God!'_ Kojima thinks dizzily, placing his hand on his forehead as he felt his heart throb. _'What was_ that _just now? I don't even know myself, but it was amazing...'_

* * *

Kojima.

"...come on, just wake up for me, please!" a vaguely familiar young voice pleads, echoing in the distance.

"...Uh...what?" I blabber, my eyes squinting in the harsh light of the room as I barely make out several blurry figures, all lined up in a row. They are standing in front of a long mirror that reached from the roof to the floor and stretched throughout the seemingly infinite white room. There are cheap fluorescent lines lining the white ceilings, causing a gleam to reflect off the tan hardwood floor beneath my cold feet.

"...better get some clothes on..." a young-sounding voice says. I look down to see that I am stark naked – not even wearing my glasses! Embarrassed, I hurry to cover myself with my arms, desperately scanning the seemingly infinite room for some articles of clothing.

"Over here!" an indistinguishable voice calls out. I see a black and white figure point to a stack of very neatly folded clothing. Just my usual white-button-down black pants and underwear, with my glasses very neatly leaning on the top of the pile, taunting me as I scramble towards the cotton articles.

I shove my glasses onto my nose, adjusting them with my finger until they give off that satisfying little click. I drape the shirt around my shoulders like a fine white cloak, and I nearly leap into the pants and begin adjusting them.

I soon find strange, floating gloves are fixing my hair and applying cologne to every inch of my wretched body. And with the blink of my eyes, I feel a strong push against my back. As my eyes fly open, I soon find myself standing in front of the infinite mirror, with familiar men at my sides of all ages and sizes.

They all look so familiar, yet I feel like I don't know them, or that I used to know them in some way but forgot.

"Who are you?" I ask finally, as my own voice echoes all around me. Almost immediately I can hear other voices repeating the exact same question aloud: "Who Are You?" Some are young and some a bit older. But not by very much, some seemingly saddened and stricken by tragedy and some driven by their surrounding furious anger.

I reach my hand out to touch the mirror in front of me, the others following my every movement.

"If you don't want to know who you used to be, or will be, or if you do not want to cry and realize that your life is a tragedy, please do not enter the reflection," an older voice attempts to stop me, as ever so slowly I sink my fingertips deep into the reflective material.

Finally bothering to look around, I find that the men look very familiar. It's like they're... me?

"Are you guys just younger and older versions of myself?" I ponder loudly, but before I can say another word and before they can answer, a hand forces my eyes shut and pushes me into the mirror. I open my eyes, just to see these versions of myself displaying the same intense emotions from before, only they aren't speaking, but it's obvious.

I notice one version of myself huddled in the corner seemingly crying, as the youngest version I can see is in a hospital bed with IV drips and machines attached to his body.

An older version of me is folding out his hand in an exaggerated manner as if trying to catch something, or someone, out of his window, while the very oldest version is hovering, his body leaning limply towards the ground. He looks as if he is about to fall, but something is suspending him in mid-air.

"So? Do you see what happens to us as soon as you enter that mirror? _HUH_!" The man from earlier yells in my face.

"Well, I didn't me—" I begin to object, but he cuts me off in the middle of my sentence.

"LIAR! I SAW YOU WALK IN NONCHALANTLY!"

"Now, now boys," a devious, devilish version of my voice interjects, "remember, this guy is my job."

"What do you want?" I snarl at the man who looks and sounds like a darker version of myself.

"Nothing – that is, at least, until you find the answers," Dark Kojima says vaguely.

"What do you mean?"

"What I mean is that, after I leave, you will be stuck in here; locked in this room until you find out why these guys are in so much agony, and then maybe I'll think about letting you go," he announces. With that, my darker self disappears into the mirror, and is not seen again... I'm sure of it.

"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!" I scream, dropping to my knees with a loud thump and banging at the now solid mirror with my bare fists.

* * *

"Koj, Kojima, Koj wake up!" a female voice yells in my ear while shaking me awake.

"Koj, are you okay? You fell out of bed," Annai informs me as I open my eyes, my aching head resting on her lap.

"Wha? Oh...y-yeah, I'm f-fine, I just had a nightmare, that's all," I stutter, as I climb back onto the mattress.

 _"Only it wasn't a dream,"_ a dark voice whispers in my head, sending several chills down my tortured spine.

"Are you sure?" Annai asks worriedly, oblivious to the other voice. "Do you want me to sleep with you?"

"What? Sleep with me?" I repeat.

"Oh, nononono! Not like _that_ , it's just a bit lonely in my room. Oh – never mind," she sighs sadly, and then gives me a quick kiss on the lips before leaving.

'Actually that would be nice,' I think, _'but like she said, I don't think our relationship has really reached that point yet...'_

"I'm shocked by the court's decision. I thought you were gone for sure," she adds in, swinging her head back into my room.

"I wasn't."

"Why?"

I heave in a long breath. " Annai, you underestimate the power of lying."

She immediately sighs.

"But you know, no matter what happens to us, no matter what, I will never say goodbye to you," I say finally.

* * *

Authors Side Note: Yes, Yes, I know, this chapter took away to long and that's one scene with Kojima and Annai was extremely cheesy. I didn't really have enough time to sort this chapter out, so I kind of winged it, so that why some of the details make no sense whatsoever. On an unrelated note, I found another Vocaloid that looks exactly like one of my characters, Only this time it was completely uncalled for, and I was just browsing a long list of forgotten Vocaloids, and I found this one who looks almost completely Identical to Kojima. Seriously, its almost like I based all of my characters off of already existing Vocaloids, even though I'm not O_o.

Special Thanks to ThanosofTitan and I have No Clue What I am doing for betaing this chapter, and they have somehow survived this hectic editing session.


	31. Chapter 31

Chapter 30. From Y to Y, The Lost One Will Be Weeping. Pt.1:Hey Soul Sister.

* * *

"Hey Koj," Annai begins, her eyes heavily fixated on the computer screen. "you never really told me why Bon Matsuri hates you so much."

"I don't really know why exactly, but I think it has something to do with my relation with my father," I answer uncertainly. The real truth is that I have no idea why.

"But something did happen between you in the past; I can see it in your eyes," she argues.

"Fine, but for the whole story, I'll have to start way back when Kotoko wasn't even built," I sigh.

"That's not a problem; I'm curious about that as well, along with what happened to your father and the rest of your family," my alleged girlfriend continues.

"Do I really have to go over _that_ too?"

"Do you mind if I cover the death of his father? It's a very sensitive topic," Kotoko buts in.

I hear Annai mutter something inaudibly to herself, as she leans her tired head on my chest. She does this a lot when whenever we're loafing around. I have no idea why, but it seems to calm her down strangely enough.

"Hmmmm," Annai sighs, listening to the pulsating beat of my heart through my shirt. "It's so strong that it's somewhat hard to believe. Now, are you going to start or not?" She asks impatiently.

"Well..." I begin, as I heave in a long breath, jostling her head on my chest a bit.

* * *

Exactly 5 years ago... 8:49 A.M.

* * *

"YOSHIYUKI!" Anii yells, ripping the blankets off of my cold, cold body, "C'MON! YOU'VE GOT HALF AN HOUR TO GET READY FOR THIS ANIME CONVENTION!" My eyes fly open and dart around the room, looking for my _Tuxedo Mask_ cosplay.

"Well, maybe you should've WOKEN ME UP EARLIER!" I object groggily, as relinquish the comfort of my bed, that's right: after Marathoning _Sailor Moon R_ all weekend, Umi and I decided to go as _Chibi-Usa,_ and _Tuxedo Mask._ Well... It was actually her idea, after I had first suggested going as _Sora_ and _Shiro_ from _No Game No Life_ , and she hadn't listened at all. But, * _sigh_ *, it seems there's no hope.

"Oh yeah, Katsu and Mirai decided to sleep in this morning, so I will be driving you and Umi to the Convention," The blond-haired A.A.I advises, as I shut the door on her.

* * *

"Wait, wait, wait!" Annai interrupts me. "You used to Cosplay?"

"As a matter of fact I did," I respond. "Just don't get any funny ideas..." I narrow my eyes at her, knowing _exactly_ whats on her mind right now.

* * *

"Wow, this Angelic Layer thing sure is getting popular," I comment as I absentmindedly watch two of the miniature 'Angels' battling it out on a big screen mounted on a tall skyscraper. One of them has long, blueish/purplish pigtails and a red kimono while the other kind of looks like Ichigo Sakura from Brave Quest Online, only in a pink Genie outfit.

"Yeah, they were actually designed five years ago, but Ichiro never got around to selling them," Anii tells me. "What's that look on your face for? You look like you've got something on your mind."

"What? Oh, it's nothing, there's just something that I've actually been planning on doing for a while now. Mark my words, it will be far more impressive than this Angelic Layer."

"Hmm, Oh! Is it that compact mobile computer you were talking about?"

"Yup, only problem is I have no idea how to build it, nor do I have a design or a name. All I know is that when I do, I will prove to the world what artificial intelligence really is." I cackle under my breath.

* * *

"Okay, Koj," Umi begins, as she climbs into the bright red car, "so, I got the Roses and _Luna P_ last night at Akihabara. Ryoku isn't coming for obvious reasons, and Shimbo should meet us there. He'll be Cosplaying as Kaito, I believe."

"Knew it," I respond, rolling my eyes. "He never goes as anything BUT a Vocaloid to these conventions!"

"Psh, you think that's bad? I went to three conventions cosplaying as Hatsune Miku, and I ain't ashamed."

"Please don't turn into a Basic White Bitch on me, _please!_ "

"Kojima, I wouldn't dare too! Plus I'm not white, " She giggles. "Anyways, Anii, this convention ends at-"

"5:30 P.M. I know; I'll make sure I'm there, if not then Mirai will." Anii interrupts. _Of course, she can access the internet and easily find out such information_. "This is the biggest comic convention in the country; there will be thousands upon thousands of cosplayers there. And in order to get in this year, you have to cosplay. It doesn't matter as who, you just have to. Oh yeah, and it can't be an OC either."

I might have suggested to Umi that we didn't have to go as, well... not necessarily a couples cosplay, but something along those lines. But she was already shoving me out the door before I had a chance to object. .

* * *

"Oh my God, that was exhausting!" I pant, entering the car while wearing a sweaty _Tuxedo Mask_ cosplay and nearly tossing the top hat into the back seat.

"More exhausting than the time you drifted away on that surfboard in Hawaii a couple of years ago?" Anii asks skeptically.

"No, more like socially exhausting," I respond, as the car pulls away from the crowed parking lot and tries not to run anyone over. "Huh, looks like someone decided to cosplay as... what's that girls name? Misaki Sumuhara or something's Angel. It's amazing how these Angels correspond with the user's brainwaves. Although Mihara could've done a much better job at actually designing the things. I know that Umi's Angel is a lightweight type, but other than that, the things just confuse me. I mean, in that chamber they go through I order to design them, and personalize them, unless they have... Atoms stored that add on to them hidden somewhere, it is physically impossible to add on weight."

"Woah! Hold on there techie, you are going way too fast."

I heave out a long sigh, "All I know is that Angels will pale in comparison to my creation...once I figure out exactly what it is..." I peer at Anii's plastic ear, then the spark of an idea forms in my brain. I don't have all the details worked out quite yet, but it's starting to come together.

* * *

"DAD!" I shout to my practically nonexistent father, "WHERE ARE ANII'S ORIGINAL BLUEPRINTS?"

"DOWNSTAIRS IN THE CABINETS!" he yells back. I roll my eyes; the place is covered in cabinets.

"DAAAAAAAAAAAD!"

"ALRIGHT! ALRIGHT! I'M COMING!" It's not long until I hear him finally getting off the couch, "What's it this time, Spark?" He asks, ruffling my hair with his enormous hand, messing up my glasses in the process.

"Just the usual data analysis," I answer.

"How many times are you going to do this?"

"This is quite possibly the last one, although I may have to keep the blueprints in my room for future reference. I'm very close to completing the plans I'm working on." Katsu looks at me skeptically. "You mean that mini sized Android? Hmm..."

"Look, I've already got the actual process of construction figured out, all I need is a mini CPU and 25 other components."

* * *

"Master, are you okay?" Annai asks me, as I pause for a bit.

"Obviously he's not; can't you tell this is a hard subject for him?" Kotoko snarks at the other 'com.

"Kotoko..." I warn.

* * *

 **The Next Morning, (In the flashback).**

"GOOOOD MORNING ICHIGO!" My dad yells, poking his head in my room and further amplifying his loud ass voice.

"No. There's no point anyway so why bother?" I object groggily.

"Well blame the Japanese Government for that."

"Why are you awake anyways, normally you're half dead until at least ten."

"Ha, Ha very funny, Ask Mirai if you want all the details but long story short: they had to leave at 5:00 A.M, putting me in charge of waking you up. Although we all know that you can sleep through a nuclear blast," he explains.

"Well it seems that I've got a whole week to myself after this test while my teachers decide on whether or not to send me to 9th grade, so why the fuck not?" I sigh, dragging my tired ass out of bed and into the kitchen.

"FATHERS SHOULDN'T EXPECT THEIR FIFTEEN YEAR OLD TEENAGERS TO BE HOME BY 7:00 O CLOCK IN THE EVENING! THAT WHOLE RULE MAKES NO SENSE!" I yell in late response to Oto-san's _Bleach_ reference.

"WHAT ARE YOU TALKING ABOUT? MY RULES MAKE PERFECT SENSE!"

"THEY DO NOT!"

"OH YOU REALLY WANNA DO THIS NOW, HUH SPARK?"

"ICHIGO'S DAD DOESN'T CALL HIM SPARK!"

"WELL I DO, THAT COUNTS!"

"WHAT IS THE POINT OF THIS ARGUMENT?!"

"YOU STARTED IT!"

"NO! YOU STARTED IT BY QUOTING ICHIGO'S DAD TO WAKE ME UP!'

"OK, good point. Now c'mon, its only half an hour of your life," he lowers his voice, finally admitting defeat.

* * *

I can hear Annai having a laughing fit into a nearby pillow.

"Did-did you two actually do that?"

"Hell yeah! Nearly every day after I got home from school or whatever. It comes as no surprise as I was raised by a pair of otaku," I tell her.

Don't get me started on the thousands of _Star Wars_ and action anime arguments they've had," Kotoko adds, burying her forehead into her tiny palm.

"We weren't that bad...okay maybe we were, but it's one of the few things that I will never get to do again..." I say, my voice trailing off.

* * *

' _Well now I'm screwed, I've got an hour to kill until I go home_ ', I think.

" _Dreamin ChuChu Choco la ta ta ta ta ta..._ " Luka's voice beats through my headphones.

There's gotta be something my brain is trying to tell me; it's been racing faster than I can keep up with.

* _sigh_ * With all of these goddamn IQ tests and grade testing, and the lack of progress I've been making with my computer, it just feels like there is waaaay too much going on.

I sit down on a wooden swing with rusty hinges, in the front of a large building still under construction. It's somewhat near Seki prep School which I've attended a couple of times.

"UGGGGGGH! IF SHE'S GOING TO BE A HUMANOID COMPUTER THEN SHE NEEDS A NAME, BUT I CANT THINK OF ANYTHING!" I burst out in frustration.

"Woah, okay someones clearly having a fit here," A very Himedere voice panters, "geez if you're going to yell like that at least have the decency to do it in private." And only one person in the world has that voice, and thats none other than Yuu Tanaka.

"Well so-ory miss _Princess_ I had no idea that a little bit of yelling has unsanitary to your needs," I retort.

"Hmph, hey aren't you Umi Ka'uhane's friend or whatever?"

"Best Friend actually. And what are you? Some-sort of puppet?"

"As if!" she exclaims, "After all Kotoko Tanaka is my aunt!" I burst out laughing.

"Actually its Kotoko Kamiye! Geez are you such a two year old that you can't even remember the name of the biggest voice actress in the anime industry!" I end up falling backwards off of the swing and just laugh like an idiot until it hits me.

"Kotoko..." I mumble in a small voice, glancing over at the angel on Yuu's shoulder.

"What? Speak up, smart one."

" _Gomen ne_ , but I have to go," and with a slight bow I disappear into the slight curves of the park's sidewalk.

How did I not see that before on the way to the Con? Ohhhhhh Hell yes! Ha ha! Ichiro Mihara, looks like your great invention may now be a gigantic flop compared to mine! And I can't wait to shove it in your face! That is if I ever get this damn thing finished...

* * *

"ANII!" I yell, slamming the door against the wall.

"What is it, Yoshiyuki?" She asks, wandering out of the kitchen. "Hmm, smells amazing in here," I say taking a whiff of the sweet aroma in the air. I shake my head, "Anyway, where can I find miniature computer parts suitable for a 26 centimeter model?"

"Spark, you're talking the depths of Mirai's laboratory," my dad yells out.

"Changing the subject, Yoshiyuki come in here," Mirai says

I dash into the doorway of the kitchen to find the sweet aroma caused by burning incense, "Sorry guys, but I really have to do something right fucking now," I apologize

"Told ya, he takes after you the most," Katsu jokes to his wife.

"Nuh-uh, It's more you than me," Mirai objects.

"Oh really?" Katsu raises an eyebrow, "then why did he just run into his room for an 'Important thing that has to get resolved this minute?'"

"Tell me, where did he get his eating habits from again?" Mirai asks. He bangs his head on the table in defeat.

"YOU KNOW, I CAN HEAR YOU GUYS FROM IN HERE!" I loudly inform them.

* * *

I quickly grab my sketchbook from of the drawer along with multiple oil pastels and place them on my desk, Hatsune Miku's _Party Junkie_ blasting through my headphones. I feel the adrenaline rush as I begin to the design process.

" _Keep on dancing put your hands up don't stop movin' buddy!_ " I know that most people would consider this song inappropriate for a task like this, but to hell with it! It has an awesome beat, and it's catchier than _World Is Mine_.

I'm considering a design similar to _Isuna_ from _No Game No Life_ , but also keeping the alternate outfit for Miku's _Hold Release; the Rashasaka_ _and the Corpses_ in mind.

I don't want it to come off as too obvious of a ripoff, though. * _Sigh_ * this is turning out to be harder than I thought. Good thing I have an eye for error.

* * *

"Master..." Kotoko says in an irritated voice upon hearing the details of her initial design.

"What?" I say defensively. "That wasn't the only inspiration for your design; you haven't even heard the entire story yet!

* * *

3 days later *flashback*

"Yoshiyuki, how long is this goddamn project going to take?" My mom asks, leaning against my open door.

"I really don't know," I sigh. "I've got the name down and the basic personality traits I think she should have, but the details of her appearance still elude me."

"Let me see this," she says, approaching desk and snatching the sketch pad right out of my hands. "Hmm... to be perfectly honest I think that you should combine these two ideas and use something else for the ear cover design. The one you have right now seems pretty generic."

"Which ideas are you talking about?"

"The fox-girl and the pigtailed tsundere one. I like the outfit on the former, but I also like the latter. It's up to you of course. Another thing next time you should tell us when you are going to be locked up in your room for three days.

"Uh-huh,'' ' _Combine the fox-girl outfit and the pigtails with different ears huh? Seems doable_ ,' I think, flipping over a page.

I quickly draw her basic nude shape, planning her sizes and adjusting her torso, neck, legs, and arms, then going to work on her head shape, size and curves until I'm satisfied with the design. Now for her clothing... this is going to be pretty hard. I'm thinking of keeping the red and white kimono, but making it slightly smaller, I'm also thinking of thigh-high white socks.

As soon as I complete the first rough draft of her ensemble, I move on to her head.

The pigtails are fairly simple to draw; thinner at the top, and they kind of flare out as they go down to her ankles. I think that blunt-cut bangs would look... okay, they'd look adorable. I already know they're going to be purple, same with her eyes.

Now for the ears - the goddamn ears. Fuck, I've got no idea what I should do with them. Bells maybe? No, that would just look ridiculous. But it's the only thing I can think of!

'This is just silly,' I think as I start to quickly sketch golden jingle-type bells as hair ties for the pigtails. 'Actually,' I think as I examine my sketch again, 'this looks pretty cute!'

* * *

"ALLLLLLRIGHTIE KOJ!" Umi's voice roars as I hear the hinges of the door squeak loudly. With a small, but audible click - immediately followed by a large BANG, she slams the door behind her. "C'MON! GET OUT OF THAT ROOM BEFORE I COME IN THERE AND DRAG YOU OUT BY THE NECK!"

I swear she's like an annoying younger sister sometimes...

"You do know that if you actually do that, my dad is going to drive you to the ocean and throw you in, right?" I ask with a hint of sarcasm in my voice as I greet her at the door.

"Too bad he's not here then," she smirks.

"You'll still have to get past my security cameras." I say in a joking manner.

"For one thing you don't have security cameras - and the key to your house is your fingerprint, which by the way I can ow unlock this house with mine."

"Are you trying to be a smartass? Because it's not working."

"No, actually there's this new Vocaloid-themed restaurant in Akihabara and I was wondering if-" she begins, but I cut her off before she can finish her sentence.

"See you Anii!" I call, already dragging my teal-haired best friend out the door. "Alright, how do we get there?" I demand.

"Have you not eaten in a month or something?" Umi comments. "Because I've never seen you so eager to go to a restaurant before!"

* _Ahem_ * "You said that it was Vocaloid-themed! ARE YOU DEAF TO YOUR OWN WORDS?!" I yell.

"Nevermind," Umi sighed, "but seriously, what are you so excited about?"

"It's kind of a secret, but since we are literally just walking out of our yard I'll give you some details." I look around just to make sure that nobody is there and then I lean in and nearly breathe in her ear, "I think that I have invented something far superior to Mihara's Angels."

"No shit, really?"

"Uh huh..." I then proceed to explain my idea to her. By the time I finish, we've already arrived.

"Kojima, as soon as you build her, I have to be one of the first people to meet her!"

* * *

"Hey Spark! Come down here for a moment!" My dad hollers, interrupting my episode of _No Game No Life._

"Be there in a sec!" I yell, hitting the spacebar on my laptop to stop the video and rushing down the stairs to our musty basement. "So what's all the fuss about?"

"Well Yoshiyuki," mom begins, taking off my glasses and tying a blindfold over my already useless eyes, "stick your hand in this bag."

"What bag, _Okaasan?_ I can't see."

"Here," Anii sticks my hand in the supposed bag, letting me feel around.

"Woah, what the hell?" I exclaim as my fingertips brush against something smooth, then something sharp, then something rough. "What's this?" I ask, picking up an oddly-textured object and feeling all of its ridges with my other index finger.

"Take a look." Anii says. Soon, the blindfold is taken off and my glasses come back on.

"A silvery skeleton? No, this is-" I reach back into the bag and grab a handful of parts, "radiator coils, a CPU module, RAM cards? Mom, is this what I think it is?" I ask excitedly, looking over the rest of the items in the bag.

"It's everything you need to build your own A.A.I.," she says with a nod.

"Oh my God, thank you so much!" I exclaim, running over and giving her the biggest hug of my life.

"Okay, I've got the bells and the kimono done, just like you specified" Anii announces, walking over and handing me the exact outfit from my design, along with the pigtails. "You're welcome, now you don't have to yak our ears off anymore," she jokes, giving me a wink.

"Oh, I'm pretty sure you haven't heard the last of that just quite yet," I laugh. She rolls her eyes and leaves the room.

* * *

"Wow!" Annai interrupts, "any idea how they got the components?"

"I'm getting there, I'm getting there," I say, "but right now I could really go for some of those, uh what are they called? Poshy or something, so excuse me for a second."

* * *

"Okay, I've got everything laid out. The main issue right now might just be attaching the components to the metallic endoskeleton," I mutter in concentration whilst examining the laid out components.

"YOSHIYUKI, WHAT KIND OF PIZZA DO YOU WANT?" Anii yells, poking her head past the frame of my door.

"Cheese," I reply without thinking.

"You know, it's funny. You love seafood, yet you are allergic to crab and hate seafood pizza..." she muses.

"One, we have no idea if I'm actually allergic to crab, and two, who the hell puts sashimi on pizza then bakes it? That defeats the entire existence of sashimi."

"Well we do live in Japan, and the last time you ate crab you were throwing up and breaking out in a rash within thirty minutes," she counters.

"Whatever," I sigh, returning my attention to the assortment of components scattered about my otherwise surprisingly clean desk.

"On the other hand, maybe attaching the components will be easier than I thought,' I sigh. ' Oh what am I even thinking? What really isn't helping, though, is the fact that these parts are all so tiny and fragile; one wrong move and I could completely destroy them. . How did mom get these in the first place? I've been to her lab but I've never seen anything so tiny," I mumble. Most of the primary components are less than 1 centimetre cubed, but the bigger ones will probably cause most of the trouble due to being harder to position correctly and more liable to fall off if not attached precisely. Many of them also need to be placed deep within the abdominal cavity, which will make it even more difficult. Of course then there's all the coding I'll have to do, plus the chemical treatments. I'm especially not looking forward to the latter, considering that her internal lubrication fluid has to be a precisely-balanced mix of twenty-five chemicals that repel each other more than the poles of a magnet. And on top of that, there's the coolant...

Ugh, I'm getting a headache just thinking about all of this!

* * *

"Well, goodnight everyone!" I call, closing the door to my room. Of course I'm not actually going to sleep yet; I've got a gynoid to build, and there's an extremely impatient teal-haired person who will just not shut up.

We just watched the finale of an anime that had seven years, fourteen seasons, and five or more movies under its belt. No, not _Naruto_ , but a certain sci-fi series. And now it's finally time to complete the construction of my humanoid computer.

I knock everything off of my desk with a swipe of my arm, leaving me with a clean place to work.

I unravel the polymer casing that will form her skin and begin cutting out the precise measurements I've calculated. This so-called 'skin' is very thin but quite durable. So durable, in fact, that it can withstand heat up to 496 degrees Celsius without melting.

When assembling the skin, you might think that only two pieces would be required - one for the front and one for the back. Actually, no fewer than sixty-eight pieces have to be precisely cut out and sealed together.

"OW FUCK!" I yell, burning myself on the hot fluid as I attempt to bond all of the pieces of skin together.

" _Itai, Itai, Itai, Itai, Itai Atsuki!_ " _Note to self: Never try to clamp two seams just as soon as you apply the heated liquid to one of them._

"Okay, let's try that again..." I declare, after I finish cleaning and dressing my injured thumb.

* * *

Preparing the skin ends up taking much longer than I had originally planned. About three hours and two more injured appendages later, I finally get the damn job done! Well, I still have a ton to do, but still.

All right, now for the internal components... *sigh* this is going to be hard. First things first, I've got to apply the protective mesh casing to the mini-CPU in order to protect it from damage. I wonder if I should do that now or later. Well if I put it on right now, I will know where to find the hole when I apply the mesh, but if I do it later... fuck it, I'll do it now.

Okay, that's done, now I have to connect the hard drive... and then...

* * *

"Oh... my... God!" I pant in exhaustion, "that took me four whole hours and I'm not even half done yet!"

My eyes briefly wander to the clock. "Holy shit! It's four AM already? How is that possible? I finished adding in all of the components and sealed them within the skin along with her head and eyes, but I still have to add her hair, program her, dress her, and activate her in two hours?! No, that's not possible!"

Well I've already attached the bells, and her hair and clothing shouldn't be that difficult...

"Let's do this thing!" I cackle, cracking my knuckles before getting straight to work.

There are two ways to do the hair: You can either glue it on or you can attach it follicle by follicle. I decide to go with the former; it saves time and is much more effective.

After the hair and clothing are finally done, it's time for the coding.

I snatch my iBud out of my desk drawer, blasting my music through my headphones while I grab my laptop off of my bed. I open up one of the bells on her head and pull out a long black cord, plugging it in.

I already wrote out her initial programming beforehand, now all I have to do is load it onto her and type out a simple encryption code.

"So to protect her data, a simple factor of {25=7} - {39=22} should work for the encryption..."

* * *

At long last I type in the last digits of code. Saving and uploading the file, I disconnect her from the laptop, completely programmed.

I inhale a deep and shaky breath before placing my finger on her left shoulder. I hesitate for a moment, thinking 'what will happen when I push the switch? Will all hell break loose? Will she break? What if she's a total failure and won't do anything? Or what if she becomes so powerful she ends up destroying the world!'

I shake my head. 'No, none of that will happen, I'm sure of it. I just wonder what impact she is going to have on my life.'

"Oh-Kay, and _Ichi, Ni, San, Shi..._ " I press the switch.

"Kotoko, wake up!" I exclaim, as she opens her striking, lavender eyes for the first time and looks at me.

* * *

Kotoko.

 _Wrrrrrrrrrrr...click, click...beeeeeeep!_

 _Program start up initiate: K0T0K0, beginning in 3...2...1. Activating system._

 _Name: Kotoko._

 _Location: Unknown._

 _Master: Unknown._

 _Password: A seemingly complex game of sub-conscious memory._

 _10110001010101111010001010101001011... Whirrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrr!_

What is this sense? What is this silky thing I feel on me? Why do I suddenly feel heavy? What is this noise? This smell? Why are these things happening? What is this irrational feeling I'm having? How will I find out about all of this? Do I open my eyes? How do I open my eyes? Like this?

Suddenly I am hit with a beam of light as the world around me goes from blackness to brilliance. It is fuzzy, but I can make out a shape with different colors. Are the noises coming from there? And the smells? Now the shape is becoming more definitive and the thing in front of me is not a thing, but a human...male?

"Kotoko?" he says. I blink my eyes for a second. How do I respond? How do I speak?

"Y-yes," I reply. A large, sly smile creeps along his face.

"Oh-ho, HELL FUCKING YES! SHE WORKS! SHE REALLY FUCKING WORKS! HA-HA!" He screams, pumping both of his fists in the air and jumping up and out of his chair, " _YATTA YATTA,YATTA, YATTA, YATTA, YA-TA_!"

I perceive this as the emotion called 'excitement', according to my database at least. His face is scrunched up and he is jumping around whilst shaking slightly due to the amount of adrenaline in his system, I believe. I really don't get what he is so excited about though

"Who are you?" I ask finally, after the human in front of me finally stops freaking out collapses in his chair.

"Me?" he repeats. "Oh, sorry about that. My name is Yoshiyuki Kojima. I am the one who built you and I am now your owner and master. You can call me whatever you want, I guess."

"So you are my master, Yoshiyuki Kojima?" I ask, looking him square in the eyes.

"You really don't have to call me by my full name, you know," He informs me.

"What about Koji?" I suggest.

"Sounds good to me," he smiles. "Well, before I finally go to sleep, can you walk for me?"

"Walk? How do I do that?"

"Easy, just think of a destination you want to go to, then lift up one of your legs and put it in front of the other foot I guess," he shrugs.

I look around, but all I can find is a laptop that I am connected to via Bluetooth.

"Here," Yoshiyuki grabs some thick black substance that is somehow attached to his face with a bandaged thumb and index finger and yanks it off before placing it about 30 centimeters away from my position on the desk. "Walk towards my glasses, that should be fairly simple."

I nod, as I study the object in front of me. 'Just lift up my legs, put one foot in front of my other foot, repeat,' is what the computer program is telling me...

Very carefully, I balance on one foot as I lift up the other and try to take a step. I fail miserably and end up falling straight onto the desk. My master chuckles.

"That's alright, you'll get the hang of it fairly quickly. We'll do more in the morning, but now I really just have to sleep. I've been up all night. You should probably do the same; your systems have yet to calibrate and that's why you're having trouble coordinating." And with that, he climbs into a rectangular object and lays on his side.

Well how do I do that?

"I did it! I finally created something to surpass Ichiro Mihara!" is the last thing I hear that night.

* * *

 **Kojima**

"Mmm, morning," I greet groggily as I walk out of my room, rubbing the exhaustion from my eyes and plopping myself down at the kitchen table.

"More like good afternoon," My father corrects me, placing his coffee cup down on the table with a small bang.

"What?" I ask, lifting my head up and slowly blinking my eyes.

"Yeah," he continues, "it's 2:30 P.M."

"2:30 P.M?!" I yell in alarm. I immediately slam my hands on the table and turn my head to look at the clock on the wall, "Oh shit! I didn't mean to sleep in that long." Soon I feel something slide down my shoulder and harshly hit the table.

"Hm, what's this?" Katsu wonders, lowering his phone to peer at the object that has just fallen on the table.

"AHHHH!" he yells in shock, "W-WHAT THE HELL IS THAT!?"

"I would prefer if you wouldn't call me a ' _that_ '. I have a name you know," Kotoko says, standing up and dusting herself off.

"S-SHE T-T-T-TALKS?"

"Yes, as a matter of fact I do."

"B-B-BUT HOW?"

I interrupt his freak out session rather blatantly by saying "Dad, this is Kotoko. I built her just last night."

"Yes," the tiny android on the table confirms. "My name is Kotoko. it's a pleasure to meet you, Mr...?"

"Kojima, Katsu Kojima," He stands up and bows. Kotoko follows his every movement. "I'm terribly sorry about that."

"MIRAI! ANII! COME CHECK THIS OUT!" Dad calls the others.

"What is it?" My mom asks, rushing to the scene of the incident.

"Yeah, we could hear you screaming from the other side of the house," Anii finishes.

"Master," Kotoko tugs at the sleeve of my shirt, "who might these two be?"

"Yoshiyuki..." Okaasan begins, "what is that?"

"Again with this..." Kotoko sighs. "As I have already told Katsu-san, I would like it if everyone would stop calling me a ' _that_ '."

"I'm sorry, miss," Anii apologizes.

"Yes, well my name is Mirai, and this here is Anii, _Yoroshikune._ " Both my mom and Anii bow. "I suppose that you're the android that Yoshiyuki here has been talking about for several weeks."

"At least you're calmer than Katsu-san was. My name is Kotoko; it's a pleasure to meet you too," she introduces herself.

* * *

"Hey Kotoko, do you think that you can call this number for me?" I ask, jotting down Umi's number on a slip of paper and handing it to her.

"How do you know if I can even make a call?" Kotoko asks.

"I don't," I answer. "That's why I'm asking."

"Okay." Her eyes close with an audible click - I presume that she's accessing her database. "Calling number..."

RIIIIING! RIII-"Hello?" An obviously female voice answers. "Who is this? I don't recognize your number."

"Umi," all I have to say is her name and she catches on.

"Kojima, are you calling me with your computer? Hold on, I'll be there in just a sec."

"But doesn't it take an hour for you to get here on foot?"

"Well," I soon hear the door open and shut, followed by very exasperated footsteps, "Since I'm already here, I guess there was no need for that phone call, was there?"

"Uh, no."

"Where is she? I need to see her!" Umi grabs onto the collar of my shirt and gets right in my face. So much so that I can feel her breath fogging up my glasses as she nearly screams in my ear.

"All right, all right," I give in. "I'll introduce you, but try be a little subtle; she's kind of overwhelmed at the moment what with only having been activated this morning, and she can barely walk. As I spoke, I was surprised to notice Kotoko voluntarily slide off of my shoulder and onto the table, where she then picked herself up and dusted herself off.

"Okay, so can I meet her?" Umi pleads. _How did she not notice Kotoko clearly perched on my shoulder?_

"I already told you ' _yes_ ' less than a week ago," I sigh, turning the doorknob to my bedroom and pushing the door open.

"Where is she? I don't see her anywhere."

"Hold on, she's right here." I reach behind my laptop and carefully pick up the tiny android, making sure not to squeeze her too hard as I carry her.

"Master, who is this?" Kotoko asks as soon as she takes sight of my strange best friend.

"SHE TALKS?"

"You have the same reaction as my dad did," I giggle,"but yeah, she can talk and already has a very defined personality."

"Wow, and what's her name?"

"My name is Kotoko," she speaks up. "It's a pleasure to meet you; in fact you are the first person who hasn't called me a ' _that_ ' yet."

"This is certainly a pleasure, my name is Umi Ka'uhane," Umi bows.

"Hey, you two nerds, they just came out with the live-action of _Puella Magi Madoka Magica_ ," My dad announces proudly, barging into my room like he owns the place.

"You mean the one that they said was going to be released next year!?" Both me and Umi squeal, barely able to control our excitement.

"Yeah," he confirms. "If we go now we won't have to wait in line for an hour, and we have free tickets."

"What about Kotoko? I can't leave her at home by herself," I ask him.

"Wrap her in a blanket and put her in the inner pocket of your jacket? That might work."

I run to the washroom and grab a handful of facial cloths. "Sorry Kotoko, but this is all we have," I apologize as I wrap her in the cloth and carefully slide her into the inner pocket of my Bunny-hug. "Is that alright?"

Kotoko nods her head, "it's perfect."

"Well Spark, let's go!''

* * *

"You know, I still remember the feeling of your body heat radiating onto my shivering body, and the feel of that cloth against my skin," Kotoko says fondly.

"Yeah, and I still remember how you would poke me in the stomach just to let you watch!" I laugh, "but admittedly, that was probably one the best visits to the movie theater in my life."

"Uh-huh, you even bought a mini spear for me."

"Oh yeah! Do we still have that?" I wonder aloud.

"I last saw it downstairs; it's probably still there," she informs me.

"Guys, can we move on please?" Annai speaks up. "I want to hear what happened next!"

"Yeah, sure. Where was I? Oh yeah!" I soon hear some bubbly J-Pop float into the room, presumably from Tokyo Rose. Lately she's been obsessed with getting herself, Umi and Annai tickets to see this band I've never heard of in Yokohama.

"Dammit Tokyo Rose! Can't you listen to them internally?" I holler at the persocom fangirl.

"Sorry!" she yells back, and soon the room is quiet again.

"Okay..."

* * *

On the way home, all four of us were arguing on how the movie should have went until we got home, accompanied by Umi's unrelenting laughter from the back seat.

"Well, I have to go, Matta Ne!" she says as soon as we get out of the car.

"And I have to go pick up Mirai at the lab."

I feel Kotoko tugging at my sleeve. "Hey master, can I try walking again? After watching people do it a couple of times, I think I've grasped the basics."

"Uh sure, here, let's just get you to a surface," I say, slipping off my black shoes and white hoodie before walking to the kitchen table and removing my glasses.

"Okay, same as last time, focus on your destination, lift, plant, repeat." Kotoko nods her head and hops off of my shoulder and onto the table.

She looks at the pieces of glass contained in black frames, and hesitantly lifts up her left leg. Her first few steps are very wobbly and clumsy, and she nearly falls over several times. But slowly (and certainly surely) she reaches my glasses at the opposite end of the table.

"Wow, now she can move on her own!" I whisper in astonishment as I watch my miniature android make her way back to me.

"We're home!" Anii suddenly announces, prancing into the house with several bags of groceries in both hands, and somewhat ruining the moment.

"Oh yeah, Yoshiyuki, we're having Sri-Lankan curry tonight!" She informs me.

"Hell yes!".

* * *

Authors Side Note: Wow, this took a while. It's been what? Four months since I updated this? Sorry about that, I've been really busy this summer, but I know for sure that I'll be posting regularly again after this. Thank you to my fantastic beta reader ThanosofTitan for betaing this chapter.

(Beware, long-ass song credit list down below),

Songs that I've mentioned,

Dreaming ChuChu - emon(tes) Ft Megurine Luka.

Party Junkie - Satsuki Ga Tenkomori Ft Hatsune Miku

The Lost Ones Weeping - neru Ft Kagamine Rin

from Y to Y - JimmyThumb-P Ft Hatsune Miku

Hey Soul Sister - Train

Hold Release; Rakshasa and the Corpses - Hachi Ft Hatsune Miku

World Is Mine - Ryo(supercell) Ft Hatsune Miku.

All of these are well worth a listen too if you have the time. Just to reiterate I do not own these songs at all, and they are works of genius by their creators.


	32. Chapter 32

From Y to Y The Lost One Will Be Weeping: Rolling Boy.

* * *

Kotoko, one week later.

"Mom! Hurry up, we're late!" I can hear my Master yelling from the Hobbit hole that is his precious room.

So after one week since my activation I have come to several conclusions:

1.) Despite being very goofy and a bit lethargic at times, Katsu is actually quite calm and smart. His arguments with Koji-chan are downright hilarious, and when he first saw me, he was only startled for a moment.

2.) Yoshiyuki is a bigger geek than I originally thought he was (he has 113 anime characters' figurines for God's sake), and is a surprisingly huge eater. I have no idea why or how he is so scrawny. Seriously, it kind of bothers me sometimes.

3.) Anii seems to be kind of like a third parent; since during the day Mirai and Katsu aren't home; she takes care of the house and my Master. She is also very interesting to talk to, being the only fully functional gynoid in the world.

" _Chotto Matte_!" I nearly call after my master, but I stop in my tracks. Katsu and Anii are here, and Yoshiyuki only has a doctor's appointment to see something about his eyes, and his anxiety medication and the side effects that everyone but me has been noticing lately.

I can now walk fully on my own without guidance anymore, although I do have some trouble landing from high places. Also, the Internet is now a breeze.

"Hey, Katsu," I call. "Excuse me for asking, since I am only a week old, but what is this side effect?"

"Kotoko, you may not have noticed since he has been this way your entire life, but these meds that he has to take have been taking a toll on his stamina. It is continually declining, and he hasn't always been this way. Sure, his stamina is below average, it always has been, but it's more apparent now that they have upped his dosage," he informs me.

"Yoshiyuki needs anxiety medication?" I ask.

"Yup," he confirms, "he has generalized anxiety disorder. It's getting better. In fact, there is only a month left until his prescription runs out and then he is done."

I nod in understanding. "So that's why he is always afraid of being an idiot in public, even when he did something completely human?"

"You certainly are observant, but yes, that's why. It's a shame the doctors can't figure out if he is autistic or just an introvert. He certainly shows signs of Asperger's syndrome, but they are mild and it's uncertain if they even count," he says with a sigh. "But for me, it doesn't really matter if he is or not. Either way, I will give up everything for him."

"You guys must be really close then."

"You caught on pretty fast. Yes, we are. In fact, it's actually including Anii and Mirai. Those 'arguments' we have, most of the time the others, and Umi if she's here, will jump in, and it will normally last like an hour before we break into laughter."

"GUESS WHO IS OFFICIALLY OFF OF THEIR MEDS!" Koji-chan announces loudly as he bangs the front door loudly against the front wall. I've started calling him that ever since I heard Shiro call Sora "Nii-chan". He hates it, but meh. I don't really care.

"You," I deadpan.

"Yup!" he confirms proudly, not even noticing the monotone in my voice.

"Kotoko," my Master begins, looking at me strangely, ''Is it just me, or are you just a tad bit clearer than before?''

I immediately break out into a laughing fit. "Wow, you're blind!"

"Kotoko!"

"What? It's true!" I say defensively, he shakes his head.

"Microscopic Pipsqueak!" he snarls.

"Uh, no, Spark; it's more so that you're the Microscopic Pipsqueak," Katsu corrects his son.

"Katsu, are you sure about that?" Anii questions, obviously siding with Yoshiyuki. "After all, Kotoko is only 26 centimetres tall."

"Actually, he called him that because his vision is so bad that he needs to wear a microscope to see, and he is unfortunately very short." Mirai adds in.

"No, it's actually the other way around because technically speaking, Koj over here is at an above average height for his age," Umi interrupts, barging into THEIR home without consultation.

"Finally!" My Master sighs in relief. "Now it's us three against them!"

"All righty then." Umi rubs her palms together in a devious anticipation. "Let the games begin!"

* * *

The argument soon veers into the anime realm. They posed as anime characters in a scene, arguing until they were blue in the face. When they were bored with that, they then changed to the new Puella Magi Madoka Magica live action, taunting Mirai because she hasn't seen it yet. Then they shifted back to the main issue and then back again as anime characters.

Their arguments are fucking weird, I tell ya.

* * *

Kojima.

" _GOOOOD MORNING, ICHIGO_!" my dad yells in my room to wake me up; that's twice now. Ah, he simply just loves to simply drive me insane, especially in the morning.

"No!" I oppose, flipping over the pillow to cover my ears.

"Not really a decision, Spark. They're testing you to see my if you can get into the tenth grade or not." He walks straight towards me and yanks the pillow out from under my head. I glare at him with my tired eyes.

"Again with these fucking tests? Everyone knows that I'm graduating this year anyways, so why bother?" I groan.

"I ask of the same thing, but they seem a bit skeptical about something."

"Psh, like what? Are they scared of having a thirteen-year-old graduate or something?" I retort.

"Probably!" he laughs. "Just get ready for this test, and this will all be over with... for the week, anyways."

"Fine," I sigh, "but I'm just telling you that this is all completely pointless!" I call after him.

"I know that, Spark!" he replies back.

It's unbelievable, I somehow managed to pass the 9th grade test, and now they want me to spend a week in tenth grade to see how I do. Personally, I hate the idea of going to school again, especially now. I don't know if I can handle the stress. I'll have to be introduced to my class and talk about myself in front of a crowd …

Well, what am I supposed to say? "Oh yeah, I'm the son of a surfer legend and of the woman who perfected A.I, I live with an android, and this here on my shoulder? Oh yeah, that's Kotoko. She isn't an Angel; she is a mini-android."

No, that's not going to happen...

"Yoshiyuki, relax, All they're doing is showing you around the school today and asking questions, that's all!" Anii reassures me, placing a hand on my obviously very tense shoulder.

"Will I have to talk to anybody?" I ask timidly through grinding teeth.

"Other than a couple of teachers? No, in fact most of the students will be at an assembly when you get there."

I sigh in relief. "OK, good! Well, Kiyozono Academy, I'm done with you in a month, so let's just get this over with!" I can hear Kotoko whisper something inaudibly to herself.

"Let me guess. I will have to act like an inanimate Angel so as to not freak out your teachers," she says finally.

"Yup, considering how my dad acted when he first saw you move and talk, I can almost guarantee that's gonna be the case," I confirm.

"Yoshiyuki..." my dad warns.

"What?" I ask, throwing up my arms defensively. "It's true."

"Okay, I'll have to give you a point there!" my mom says with a laugh in the background. Ah, just a typical morning here at our place.

* * *

Here's the thing that I figured out about my grade: everyone is a jackass, pretends to be smart even though they aren't, and they already hate me to death. Perfect, just absolutely perfect. I don't even want to think about what's going to happen when they find out that I am a hardcore Vocaloid fan...

At least I got Umi in trouble by texting her during math class. That was hilarious. The school, overall, was as expected; my parents told the head principal about my stamina issues and not much else happened. Nobody talked to me – thank god! – and for some reason, no one seemed to wonder what the bulge in my inner sweater pocket was or why it moved from time to time.

"Oh my God, those teachers were clueless!" Kotoko and I laugh. "I mean, it was obvious that you were in there. It's like they were blind or something!"

"Blinder than you?" Kotoko giggles menacingly, knowing full well of what is in stock for her.

I flick her bells. "You're gonna shut up now, right?"

"No!" I flick her bells even harder whilst giving her a look. "Okay, okay, I'll stop; I'll stop!"

"Hey, Dad, was it just me, or were some of the female teachers checking you out?" I ask.

"I'm not the only one who thought that?" Mom says.

"They were?" he repeats cluelessly.

"Katsu, you're a surfing sensation, I'm surprised that they never squealed," Anii dead pans.

"Ugh, don't get me started on that..." Otosan groans.

"Hey, at least, because of me, you didn't win the gold medal at the Olympic surfing round!" I remind him.

"Thank you for getting so sick that you had to be hospitalized right that second."

My mom giggles. It's true; just last year I somehow managed to catch the flu. Well, it wasn't just a flu – it was also bronchitis, right before my dad's gig on the 2016 summer Olympics. We really didn't want to go all the way to Brazil, get in the spotlight, and come back to Japan only to have a mob waiting for us.

* * *

"C'MON, YOSHIYUKI, GET UP! IT'S YOUR FIRST DAY OF SCHOOL! WAKE UP NOW!" Anii screams, popping her head in my room.

"Shut the fuck up. It's not. It's Sunday, not Monday," I groan.

"It's not true, Master; it's Monday," Kotoko deadpans. I immediately break out in a cold sweat.

"I can't," I say finally. Anii rolls her eyes.

"Here," my father interjects, "there is this new mochi place in Akihabara that I've been planning on taking you there for a while now. And today, there is a limited edition flavor. Now, get through this new day of high school, and I'll take you there."

"Ohhh, fine!" I give in. "This will be the last time you bribe me with mochi!"

"I highly doubt that, Yoshiyuki," my mom replies. "Just be glad that we aren't bribing you with technology!"

"Exactly my point," Anii declares. "Now will you just get up already? You have literally seven minutes."

I sigh. "Dammit, fine. I'm up, I'm up," I say, nudging Kotoko in the side, "Ko, wake up."

"Psh, and I thought that I was the one to do that to you this morning," she snarks. I flick her bells playfully.

"Yeah right, Kotoko!" I shoot back at her, "I would have woken up before you had the chance to poke me in the side with your daggers!"

* * *

Ugh, I hate uniforms. Last time I wore one was a month ago, and now it looks like I'll have to wear it again. Thank God they didn't give me one last week!

I have no idea how this is going to go. The school itself is a walkable distance. I had Kotoko print out the directions, and now all I have to do is not screw up. Yay...

Add all that up as well as having to be introduced to the class, and to, people. I hate being with someone I haven't met, let alone be introduced into a class full of 'em, all the while looking like a complete nerd, especially with Kotoko perched on my shoulder. Not like they'd know what the hell an A.A.I is, but I have no reason to tell them either.

"Well, Spark? Are you ready to go?" Dad asks, poking his head into my room.

I sigh. "I guess so." I let down my arm to let Kotoko hop on before lifting her up onto my shoulder. I wander out of my room and into the porch where I attempt to untie the godawful knots in my Converse laces.

"Alright, I'm off!" I announce nervously. Anii and Mom come up and hug me goodbye.

" _SeeU_ , Spark!" Otosan ruffles my hair with his huge hand and pats me on the shoulder.

* * *

"Koj?"' Annai asks worriedly.

"Gomen ne, but I can't anymore. Kotoko, cover for me," I order, my voice cracking from the strain.

* * *

Okay, so the first half of the day is gone, and I have somehow managed to survive.

No one pointed at Kotoko, although I heard more than a couple of whispers. Not just about her, but about me too. I'm guessing that it's probably the nerdy glasses, the many electronic devices I have stuffed into every pocket of my pants and how long it takes me to fish out a pencil instead of a stylus.

Soon, I can feel my phone vibrating against God knows what. I quickly pick it up and and answer.

" _Moshi moshi_?"

A monotone voice rings through the receiver. "Hello, is this Yoshiyuki Kojima that I am speaking to?"

"Yes it is," I confirm, "and you are...?"

"I am a registered nurse here at Nakugawa Hospital. We need you here right now!"

"For what?" my stomach lurches as she answers.

"Your father Katsu Kojima has had a sudden seizure. He's in critical condition, and he wants you here ASAP! Mirai-san has already seen him today, but has left. We tried contacting her again, but she never picked up."

* * *

I can feel my knees weakening as I thoroughly process what this lady is saying to me.

"I'm sorry, repeat that?" is what I feel like asking. But instead, I drop my phone in my pocket and just dash out of the school and onto the busy streets of our district, where I run towards the hospital.

* * *

"Dad!" I immediately run into his room to find him laying there attached to several machines.

"We'll leave you two alone," a nurse says, backing off and gently closing the door behind her. "Just let us know if you need anything."

I walk up to his bed and kneel beside it.

"Hey, Spark," he greets, his voice already hoarse and his breathing heavily labored.

"Are you okay?" I ask.

"Well, considering that I suddenly fell into a seizure in the middle of the street – yeah, I'm fine." Katsu laughs pitifully.

"I guess so!"

"Ichigo, you're late...again!" Dad begins. I crack a smile.

"It's only eight P.M!" I object.

"No, they do not!" We both topple over in laughter, but as Otosan is laughing, he has a pained expression painted across his face.

"So, are you going to be okay? What was the cause of it?" I ponder.

"They have no idea, son," he answers, "they say it likely has something with my pancreatic cancer."

I gulp. He was diagnosed with cancer about two years ago, they'd said that he would survive if he had the surgery. We complied, but it turned out to be worse than we thought, and we couldn't pay for a second surgery. No one knew about it.

"S-so, are you going to live?" I ask, the tears already welling up in my corners of my eyes. He doesn't answer, but instead stares blankly up at the ceiling.

"I don't know."

My father has now begun to slow down; he stutters on his words, and his hand gestures are trailing behind as we speak; he is wheezing and coughing as well. And then, the beeping on the monitor showed that his heartbeat started to slow.

"Okay." I try to bite down to keep from crying.

"But, Spark…" His cold, large, trembling hand takes my smaller, vulnerable one. "I just want you to know that even when I die, if I die, that I will always be with you. I'll always be there when you need me, or want me to be there. I will always be there." A tear escapes his eye and falls down on his stricken face. "Even if I'm not t-there ph-physically, I'll be there—" He broke off to cough painfully. " I will always love you, son, so, so, so much. You are the most important thing to me, and it will always be that way. It will never change.

I'm so sorry that we won't get to eat those mochi like I promised. If there is one thing that I regret the most, it's that I didn't spend enough time with you. Yoshiyuki, if I go, p-please tell Mirai that I love her and to go get that mochi with you for me, because I never did. And p-please tell Anii that I most certainly won that argument with her, no doubt about it." He weakly lifts his hand and points at Kotoko. "C-can I p-p-please see her?"

I nod and let her down on his chest. He strokes her long pigtails.

"I never doubted that you could make something so incredible, so perfect. Kotoko, please take care of him, please. That's all I ask."

"I will!" Kotoko declares.

"I love you, son," he says shakily.

"I love you, Dad." I say back, before giving him the biggest hug and sobbing onto his shirt.

"I know." He places his large hand on my head and ruffles my hair one more time.

"Oh, Dad, please don't go!" I plead, letting go of his back but still keeping a tight grasp on his hands and looking into his eyes.

"I already told you, I'm not going anywhere." He takes a piece of my hair and strokes it, letting part of his hand trail down to my face.

Soon he starts coughing.

"Dad?" He shoots straight up and clutches at his chest.

BEEPBEEPBEEPBEEPBEEP! His heart monitor shrieks behind us.

"DAD!" I cry. He manages to open his eyes and look at me one last time, before inhaling one final breath, and falling back onto the bed.

BEEPBEEPBEEP… Beeeeeeeeeep….be-.

"..." No, this can't be happening. I grip onto his hand, in desperate attempt to hold on to the quickly escaping warmth that he still has.

"NO! DAD! PLEASE DON'T GO, PLEASE!" I sob, gripping his hand even tighter than last time.

It's not long before the nurses burst into the room, catching me holding my dad as tightly as I can, so as to not let him slip away under my fingertips.

"No, please, no. Please, this isn't happening right now. I'm dreaming: this is just a dream, and I'll...I'll wake up to the sound of him yelling at me to wake up. He isn't dead; this is not real. This is a dream, just a dream," I whisper to myself as I glance at his body before the nurses yank me off of him and drag me out of the room.

I can't hear anything, and I don't want to. All I want to do is shrivel into a corner and never come out again.

I can't hear what the nurses are saying to me, nor do I care. I can't feel their nails digging into the flesh on my arm, nor do I care. I can't sense the smell of the room, nor do I care. I can't see anything clearly. The world is a blur, and I don't care. I can't sense the presence of the others, nor do I care. I can't feel anything anymore: not the sights, the smells, not the textures, not the sounds, nor do I care.

The world feels numb. I can't feel anything nor feel any emotion, nor do I want to. All I want to do is tear out of here and lock myself in my room, never to come out again. Stay there until death comes and takes me away. That's all I want to do, and nothing will stop me.

I begin tearing out of the hospital, passing all of the prying eyes watching me as tears involuntarily spill out of my eyes and onto the tiled floor beneath my feet. I don't stop running, even when I burst out of the building and onto the crowded street. A wave of nausea passes through me, as I grip both my mouth and my stomach. I keep running, not caring about a single thing in the world, until I reach the door to my house.

"Yoshiyuki, what happened?" Anii immediately asks as I walk through the door. I don't answer her in fear of my tears escaping from my eyes again like a hailstorm.

"He's gone... He's gone," is all I can force out of the barrier that is my mouth.

"What do you mean 'he's gone'?" Mother repeats.

"He's gone," I can feel myself choking on my words as I speak, "I'm sorry." Immediately, I rush into my room and shut the door. I jump on my bed and clutch my pillow, sobbing silently into it.

"He's gone..."

* * *

Umi Ka'uhane, 3:39 P.M.

"I'm hoo-ome!" I call as soon as my brother and I enter the house. "Huh?" There is a strange, desolate air floating around that I haven't felt in a very long time.

"Umi, Ryoku, come into the living room; we have something to talk about," my mom says, greeting us at the door.

"So, what is it?" Ryoku and I ask as soon as we sit down on the floor of the den. Our mother and father look at each other skeptically.

"Well, we aren't exactly sure how to put this, so we are going to say this as plainly as possible." Mom inhales a long and sharp breath. "Katsu Kojima has died at noon today. Mrs. Kojima let us know just ten minutes ago."

I laugh indignantly in disbelief. "No, he isn't dead. I know it. He's only thirty years old."

"He had a sudden seizure, he died at noon today." No, no. Was it because of the cancer? I have so many questions that need answers swimming around through my mind right now.

"Mirai-San was in tears when she called me, nearly bawling her eyes out."

"H-how do you know that it is Katsu? I mean, what if it was someone who looked like him?"

I back off suddenly realizing the truth. "Koj? Oh, no. I'm sorry, but I have to go see him."

"Not so fast, Umi," my dad says, stopping me in my tracks. "They will want some privacy."

"You sure don't know them like I do, then. Katsu is like a second father to me, and they were like a second family. If anything, they want me to be there," I counter.

"Umi, no."

"Dad! Do you have any idea on how many times that the Kojimas have saved my ass? Remember when I got molested by my uncle and mom wanted to hide me? Well, it was they who took both Ryoku and me in for two weeks without complaint. Or what about the time that they took me to Hawaii with them for the world surfing competition that made his career? Or what about the several times that they took me out at their expense? Koj was the one who saved my life when I collapsed from radiation exposure. So they have done everything for me, and I never got the chance to pay them back, so this is the least that I can do!" I am in complete tears by the time I am done speaking. And before my parents can object, I fly out the doors and onto our street.

This is one of the few times when I leave my twin brother behind unintentionally, especially at a time like this. He is autistic and I am not. But I'm pretty sure that he understands.

I soon turn the corner where I see Koj's house, and I momentarily forget that everything has gone to hell for them, until I walk in and see Anii's shocked face.

"Umi? Oh, Yoshiyuki is in his room and he hasn't come out since he got home," she informs me. "Same with Mirai."

I nod as I walk towards Koj's bedroom door and touch the cold, hard, steel handle that resides on the door in my path. I hesitate.

I swing open the door, just to see him curled up in a ball in the corner of his bed, his head buried in a tear-stained pillow.

There is a bucket right beside his bed, which only means he was vomiting.

He chokes on a gulp of oxygen and lifts up his head momentarily. And despite his foggy glasses, I can still read the look in his eyes.

Shutting the door behind me, I walk up to the bed and sit directly opposite from him.

All of a sudden, Yoshiyuki grabs me, wraps his arms around me, and cries audibly into my shoulder

"... I don't know; I just don't know," he whispers.

"It's going to be okay," I try to reassure him, struggling not to cry. "It's going to be okay; I know it." My voice cracks in the middle as the tears are already escaping my eyes.

* * *

Kojima

And we just sit there, holding onto each other and bawling silently like idiots. What I would do without her, I have no idea.

She stopped crying long before I did, and it seems like it has been hours.

She soon slowly pulls away from me and stands up.

"I loved him too, you know; he was like a father to me and Ryoku." Umi says gently. She looks down at her watch. "It's nine. Looks like I'm staying the night, I guess."

"O-okay," I respond weakly, "I'm going to sleep now."

"Ok, old man, night."

And once I wake up, this will all be over. This is a dream; he will be half asleep on the kitchen table as usual, I think before closing my eyes. At least, that is what I keep telling myself.

* * *

" _Ohayo_ ," I greet, as I wander out of my room. "Huh?" The kitchen isn't usually empty in the morning, especially on a Tuesday, but today it is.

"MOM, DAD, ANII?" I yell, just to make sure that they are home and that I didn't sleep in until 3:00 P.M... again.

"Koj?" Umi places her hand on my shoulder in order to get my attention. "Have you forgotten already?"

"Forget what?" I ask stupidly. "Seriously, Umi."

"Koj, Katsu is dead," she says. No, he isn't. I would know.

"No, he's not. He's probably just on a trip somewhere." My voice cracks.

"I know he isn't." Umi throws her arms around me and sobs into my already damp shirt. This is just making my situation worse. I cried too much last night to cry now.

"He is still alive; it's okay," we lie to each other, despite knowing the full truth. I can't stop the tears, but I don't dare make a sound.

I shouldn't be allowed to cry. I shouldn't cry. I have to man up; I'm acting like such a child. Soon I'll have to face the reality that is the news as well as cameras and interviews, and I can't be crying like this.

He is dead, but he isn't? I can't pick a side; I'm in the middle. I am trapped.

Soon I close my eyes, and almost immediately, the world around me is engulfed by a blue and black gradient room.

"Wow, you're such a pussy," my own voice rings, and soon, someone floats down in front of me,wearing the exact same clothing as i am, only in the inverted colors, and looks the exact same as I do, only with piercing, blue eyes and clothes in inverted colors.

"Who are you?" is the first thing I ask the boy in front of me.

 _"I am you,"_ he answers plainly. I scoff at the figure.

"That's physically, theoretically, and statistically impossible," I respond.

"Well, all of them are wrong. First of all, if I weren't a replica of you, then why am I not here?"

"So you admit to it, then. Wow! You're stupid!"

"First off, if I weren't you, then why am I feeling an immense amount of emotional and mental pain and denial? Why is it that whenever you move, I move with you? Why do I know what you're thinking? Why is it that I feel a warm presence that I am leaning on?" It begins quizzing me like an interrogation officer to a shaky witness who has just been wrongfully accused of murder.

"Easy, you are a dream," I snarl.

"But how do you know if this is a dream or not?"

"Ever heard of lucid dreaming?"

"That's beside the point. How can you tell all that has happened was real or not?"

"Because my father was too young to die, high school couldn't have been that easy, and I don't cry," I flash at the dark being in front of me, choking on my words with tears sprinkling out of the corners of my stinging eyes.

"Oh, come on! You can't be petty enough to think that I believe all of that bullshit!" He walks towards me and bunches up the collar of my shirt whilst effortlessly bringing me so close to his face that I see his breath fogging up my glasses, "You know that our father is dead; you just don't want to think that. You try to man up on the outside, but on the inside, you are an insecure little crybaby and you know it."

"Shut up."

"Why? You know that it's true."

"Shut. Up," I repeat, clenching my teeth.

" _Oh, and look at that. you're about to break down..._ "

"I SAID, SHUT UP!" I yell, harshly throwing my darker doppelganger across the room, and I surely must've cracked the non-existent blue and black gradient wall behind us.

"Ok, fine, fine I'll leave!" And with, that he seems to get up and walk in place while flashing me a peace sign. "Matta ne. We'll meet again, Kojima."

"You can never have the same dream twice."

* * *

"Koj? Koj! What are you talking about?" I soon open my eyes, only to see myself back in the living room with the doppelganger gone and the black and navy gradient whisked away like it had never even been there.

"Uh, what? Was I saying anything?" I ask.

"Yes, you were mumbling something about having the same dream twice," Umi tells me.

"It must've just been nothing then," I try to lie, but this girl knows me too well.

She sighs. "Ok, I won't ask anymore."

* * *

Anii.

What have I done? What have I done? What have I done to him?

There is no time to go back now. His program is already beginning to initiate, only a matter of twelve years before it completely initiates, and God knows what will happen to him in that time, what he will have to go through.

I needed to get into his brain to become his biggest fear, but I haven't found it yet.

This is all much, much too early. The program was supposed to initiate when Katsu died, but we expected for it to be thirty years from now.

If there is one thing I know, it's that his abilities will begin to develop, but when they will is a knowledge alienated from me.

But nevertheless, there is still time to fix the problem, if we can fix the problem without killing him in the process.

"Anii?" a small distant voice calls. I look to my feet to see Kotoko already half up my leg and unsuccessfully trying to tug at my miniskirt.

" _Ah_! Kotoko, don't climb up my leg!" I squeal in surprise as I pick up the miniature android from my thigh and lift her up.

"It was the only way in which I could get your attention," she says, dusting herself off. "Anyways, I'm just a bit – well, I'm not sure what to call this feeling, but it's a mixture of nervousness and something else I can't identify.."

"Worry? What are you worried about?"

"I'm worried about the people at our door with cameras and microphones."

"You mean you're anxious," I correct her, not even putting what she had said after that to mind.

"Hmph. I'm really stupid with these things."

"Anii, Anii, Aniiiiiiiiiiiii! Come here, there are reporters all over our lawn," Yoshiyuki yells, sounding like he is in the living room..

"Reporters?" Mirai repeats, her lethargic footsteps booming from the hallway. "Are you fucking shitting me? Already?"

I immediately walk out of my room and I rush to the den where Koj is peeking out the peephole on the door, whereas Umi and Mirai are looking through a tiny slit in the curtains.

"How the hell did they find out about his death?" I ponder aloud.

"Katsu was somewhat of a celebrity after all. Perhaps the nurses have never heard of a little thing called 'confidentiality' before," Kotoko guesses. "The media's big on death ever since the Saki Fujita incident."

I stomp to my room, and I pick out a wig to put on to disguise myself. Disguising myself is pretty easy. I can change the way I look and how my voice sounds.

The wig is from one of Yoshiyuki's many cosplays. Well, actually, now that I think of how long the hair is, I think this might be Umi's.

I swing open the door and I look out at the many privacy invaders with a puzzled look on my face.

"Who are you, and what are you doing on my lawn?" is the first thing I ask.

"Is this the Kojima residence? Do you have any comment on Katsu Kojima's death?" I soon drown in questions, each one of the goddamn reporters yelling over each other.

"Katsu Kojima?" I repeat as if I had only just heard of him and not lived with him for ten years. "You mean the surfer dude? Yeah, no, I'm sorry, but you have the wrong address. Also, wouldn't the family want some privacy after that type of tragedy? Now get off of my lawn this instant and leave that family alone before I call the cops!" I slam the door and watch as the reporters flee to their vans and drive away.

"Hm, that should keep them away for a while!" I smirk, throwing off the wig and returning to my original voice.

"How did they find out so soon?" Mirai asks.

"I have no idea."

Soon, the sound of a slamming door rings throughout the room followed by the click of a lock. No need for words here.

* * *

Three Weeks Later.

Yoshiyuki, four hours until they lower his father into the coffin.

They needed to do an autopsy to find out what happened, so thats why its been so long.

It's been three weeks since my father was pronounced dead. The initial shock is over now. There are still moments where I don't want to think that he is dead. In fact, they happen every day, and when I realize that he is never coming back, I feel like bursting into tears all over again. I know I should man up. It's just hard.

Today is the last day that I will ever get to see him. It's strange, isn't it? You see your parents every day of your life like it's nothing at all special. But then they disappear into thin air right in your arms, and the your entire life fills with regret.

AH! Dammit! I'm contemplating too much, like I always do!

"Master, are you okay?" Kotoko asks.

"Yeah. Yeah, I'm fine," I lie, flashing her a fake smile, hoping that she gets the message.

Why can't I get over this already? It's been three fucking weeks since he died; it should just be a passing memory, right? I mean, isn't that what normal people are like?

"Hey Koj," Umi says, poking her head into my room. "Are you ready for this thing?"

"Do you think that I will ever be ready?" I respond, refusing to look her into her brown eyes.

"No," she answers, sighing. "Look, I may sound like a huge dick when I say this, but you've got to move on somehow. I know, it's hard for me too. But I can tell that there is something that you wanted to say to him but couldn't and that's why you're still holding on, because it feels incomplete."

"I should be over this already. I must be acting like such a little kid," I sulk.

"Actually, that is completely normal. You haven't really had anything terrible happen to you. And now that something has happened, you are just overwhelmed. In fact, you are handling his death quite well."

"Psh, no, I'm not!" I scoff. "I cry every day, I'm locked in my room. I haven't left the house in three weeks, I'm probably kicked out of school, and I've been watching the same anime over and over again. And you call that "handling it well?!"

"Actually, what you are going through is depression and denial," Umi informs me.

"And do you know what's coming for you?" she announces, throwing a pillow over my head and laughing.

"Umi..." I begin in a warning voice.

"What?" she giggles.

"You know I HATE IT WHEN YOU DO THAT!" I shout jokingly, snatching the pillow from her hands and beating her with it.

"So now are you ready?" she asks again, ripping the blanket off my bed and throwing it around my neck.

"Okay, okay! Yes, yes, I am!" I relent as she saves my neck from the stretching piece of fabric and helps me up.

* * *

The next day; The burial.

Umi.

Today is the day that Koj has been stressing over to no end. He said that he was ready, but he got nervous and ended up getting a stomachache at the last minute.

Now I can hear him violently retching in the bathroom.

"Koj, you okay in there?" I ask, knocking on the door. I can't hear him vomiting anymore. It has been replaced with the sound of a running tap, which probably means that he has stopped.

The doorknob turns, and the hinges squeak, releasing the door. Kojima walks out, just barely able to hold himself up.

"Yeah, I'm fine now." He sighs weakly, leaning on my shoulder.

"Hey, Anii!" I call, "can you get the anti-nauseants?"

"Yup, let me guess. One of you got sick?" she asks.

"Yeah, Kojima did," I confirm.

"As is expected..."

* * *

Kojima.

The drive there is torturous.

As soon as I step on the concrete of the dreaded cemetery, I feel a dull ache begin to rise in the pit of my stomach, getting worse and worse with every step I take, every time my heart beats, and every regretful breath I take.

No, I am not going to throw up. I am not going to vomit all over the ground. I can hold it in, I can hold it in, I can hold it back.

We are seated in front of his gravestone where they lower a large box into the cold hard ground.

He shouldn't have ended up like this, not so soon.

I grip Umi's hand tightly as they call up my name.

"I can't do it," I say with a quiver, "I just can't."

"Yes, you can."

"No, no, I can't."

"Yoshiyuki Kojima?"

"He is not ready yet," Umi responds for me.

"Excuse me?" the Shinto commissioner repeats.

"I said, he isn't ready yet," Umi says again.

* * *

Authors Side Note: This chapter was...well... I'm not quite sure how to describe writing it; I have never written a death scene before, or the aftermath. Thank you to my fantastical beta readers Darkaccalia520 and Clue for beating this chapter, you guys worked harder than I had originally planned for you too.

I surprizingly didn't reference any songs in this chapter other than in the title I referenced The Lost One's Weeping by neru Ft Kagamine Rin, from Y to Y by JimmyThumbP ft Hatsune Miku, and Rolling Girl by wowaka ft Hatsune Miku.

* * *

Okay, since I forgot the last two chapters, here are the Character Profiles:

Name: Yoshiyuki Kojima.  
Alt Names: Koj(nearly everybody), Kojima-sama(Tokyo Rose), Koji-chan(Kotoko).  
Occupation: Junior Second Executive Researcher for PCN, He also programs, builds, and hacks persocoms for a living.  
Gender: Male.  
Age: 18 years old.  
Birthday: June 18th.  
Looks: Medium length brown-ish black hair, black beady eyes, round, rimless glasses, white-button down, or some-sort of white shirt and black pants. He usually doesn't notice that he sometimes has cables wrapped around his arm.

Height: 5'11 Ft.  
Human or Persocom: Human.  
Significant Other: Annai.  
Background: His father died when Kojima was 13, and has had Kotoko since that exact age. His mother left him when he was 15. He was 18 persocoms (including two laptops.), and he graduated High School at the age of Fifteen. He has a scar on his left wrist that people say its from a mysterious "car accident" when he was five, but now he is starting to suspect it is something else entirely, something his doctors are hiding from him.  
Vocaloid Double Ganger: Hiyama Kiyoteru.

Misc.: Has a strange fetish for Kitsune girls, Likes everything incredibly sweet.

Name: Kotoko  
Occupation: Yelling at Mika when she is in "Standby Mode" (although she calls it her crazy mode) and serving Kojima as his one persocom that knows him the best.

Alt Names: Ko(Kojima).  
Gender: Female.  
Age: Roughly 5 years of age.  
Birthday/ Date of Activation: October 12th.  
Looks: Long, blue-ish purple pigtails suspended by two golden bells that serve as her persocom "ears", lavender eyes, and she almost always sports a red and white Kimono.  
Height: 26 cm.  
Human or Persocom: Laptop Persocom.  
Significant Other: She doesn't have one.  
Background: She was built exactly two weeks before Kojima's dad died, and knows him the best. She also serves as kind of a guard to him, and warning others when he seriously doesn't need to be around people, or persocoms for that matter.  
Vocaloid Doppelgänger: isn't this one a little obvious? Hatsune Miku, (until I find another Vocaloid with long blue pigtails, which will be very unlikely).

Misc. Is a closet lover for Dark Vocaloid songs.

I will be releasing Character profile songs later, It's just harder than I thought It would be.


	33. Chapter 33

Chapter 33. Spice.

* * *

Annai, Present day. Shibuya Park, 5:30 P.M, Central Tokyo.

* * *

Kotoko gave me the memory file containing the rest of the data. I learned what little answers it had as to why Kyono Matsuki hates Koj so much...

I don't think that even my Master knows the true reason, or at least, he doesn't want to say anything...

I will admit though, the story was pretty interesting, yet tragic. Yoshiyuki as _Tuxedo Mask_? Huh, looks like he is a _Sailor Moon_ fanboy. That's something you'd never be able to guess unless you lived in the same house as him or were his best friend.

I wave goodbye to my "co-workers" (really they are just a bunch of nuisances who stand around and gossip all day, and of course do hair. Aimi in particular seems to have a thing for my Master). Speaking of whom, we're going to the park together on an unofficial "date".

It is a really nice park, it's got a river where people go and boat, and is fairly populated, yet not overly so. I'm not making any sense here, am I?

"Geez, you'd think think that PCN's employees wouldn't be so idiotic and immature as to pull the sprinkler alarm in Seeboc's quarters of the building, but they were. Ugh, sometimes I wish it were legal to pull out a gun and command them to just shut the fuck up!" A familiar, sarcastic (and most certainly annoyed!) male voice rants to himself. I giggle.

"KOJ! OVER HERE!" I yell, waving my arm back and forth to grab ahold of his nonexistent attention, "You're ten minutes late."

"Well, what was I supposed to do? My supervisor was yelling at me even though I was at my desk challenging Umi in some sort of addictive online racing game while they were pulling this dumbass prank," he says with a sigh.

"Hey, at least you weren't down in Seeboc's quarters getting drenched from head to toe," I remind him. He laughs.

"Yeah, I guess..."

"But you didn't even bother to stop them. So it is kinda your fault," I say, holding back a giggle, "and you were slacking off on the job, while making Umi slack off too. Also, he must've caught you red-handed in doing so."

"Okay, now you're going to get it!" Koj's face immediately turns from annoyed to mischievous as he starts to run after me, "YOU WILL NEVER GET AWAY! YOU'RE MINE!"

"Oh, you sure about that?" I taunt, turning around quickly to stick my tongue out at him.

"Oh, I'm sure all right." Suddenly he grabs me from behind and turns me around to face the hacker, "now what is it you want from me? You obviously didn't call me here for nothing. So tell me what is it you want, and I'll give it to you."

I allow that giggle I've been holding in to slip past my lips. "Okay lets see... well I want a kimono made of pure silk and gold, a life-size Madoka Kaname figure..." I proceed to list off several things that would be nearly impossible to obtain without at least going bankrupt. I look him in the eyes and finish with, "your whole heart. That's all I ask."

"Sure to that, just not everything else, hold on a sec," He then proceeds to grab at his chest in order to grab his actual heart, thus sending me yet again into a complete laughing fit. "Do you know how to get this thing out? Because I clearly don't."

"Like this," I plant a deep kiss on his lips, "you see?" I do it again.

"But I have no heart to give to you because you have already taken it away."

"Geez! What's with all of the cheesiness all of the sudden? It's like you're turning into Junji!" It's true, Minako has told me countless stories on this very topic.

"What can I say? I'm a natural."

* * *

Kojima, Kojima residence 6:30 P.M.

* * *

We sit at the edge of my bed, not exactly sure what to say.

 _So, how exactly am I going to hide this... sword? a pillow? Nope, they're all too far away... uhhhhhhhh... should I roll over? No, that would be too obvious, should I just casually cover it up with my hand?_

"Okay, it's clear you're hiding something from me, so c'mon, spill," Annai pulls herself nearer to me and gets up close and personal to my face. If she were human her breath would be fogging up my glasses already.

"What? I'm not hiding anything!" I deny.

"Well, that's obviously a lie."

"I swear to god I'm not!"

"Oh, then what are you hiding underneath your arm?" she persists. I break into a cold sweat.

"N-nothing!"

Annai giggles her extremely sexy giggle, just making my situation even worse. I want to, but does she? "Oh, its not nothing all right. And I know just how to help out with it!"

Suddenly, she takes off her shirt and bra simultaneously and climbs directly onto my lap like a cat, getting dangerously close to the thing I'm trying to hide. "C'mon master, play with me meow, pet me, I'm begging you," she says, acting like a cat in an extremely _moe_ voice while unbuttoning my shirt.

I give her a kiss that goes in waaaaay deeper than normal, and I start petting her hair as if she were an actual cat. She pulls away slightly and starts licking me all the way down my neck, my chest, my stomach, and as she gets close, she undoes my pants and pulls them off, leaving on only my thin boxers.

"Your turn to give me that affection you desperately want to give me _nya~_ ," she purrs.

"Oh and you know I'll give it to you!" I sit up and start kissing her while pulling off her skirt, teasing her breasts a bit with my fingers before sliding them down to take off her panties.

* * *

Annai shifts around as I wrap my arm around her. We are completely naked with only the soft blanket to cover up anything vital. As usual, she has most of the blankets, leaving me to freeze to death, despite being drenched in sweat with the heat turned on...

"Did we just-" I begin to ask, but Annai giggles, interrupting me.

"Yes, yes we did," she confirms. I laugh, slapping a hand across my face and messing up my oversized glasses in the process.

"My God! Well, that's yet another thing you've taken away from me."

"Were you a virgin?"

"WHAAAAAT?! WHERE'D THAT COME FROM?!" I exclaim in shock.

"Well you just said so yourself."

"I did? God fucking dammit!"

Annai giggles her irresistibly sexy giggle, making me blush, "you're so cute, Master,"

"Do you really need to call me Master anymore?" I ask.

"Well, what should I call you?"

I smile, "Call me whatever you want."

"Okay, if you say so, _Master_."

* * *

The next day...

* * *

"Okay, something's going on between you two! You never act like this! Normally you're making out viciously in front of my poor eyes, but now you're too nervous to even kiss! What's going on here!?" Tokyo Rose interrogates us.

"What?" I lift my head up from my mobile phone and take a look at the orange haired biker girl. "Nothing. Nothing's wrong. What're you even talking about, Rose?"

"Yeah, nothing's wrong. Absolutely nothing!" Annai nervously waves her hands at the other 'com.

"Are you suuuuuuuuuure?" Tokyo Rose swoops in up close to Annai's face, clearly trying to make her uncomfortable enough to tell all about our *ahem*... last night.

"Yeah! yeah! I'm positive!" Annai looks me in the eye, clearly screaming "c'mon, back me up on this!"

"Hmmm, I doubt it. But I guess I'll leave you two alone," Tokyo Rose sighs, "...for now!"

I nearly melt into a puddle on the floor as soon as she leaves the room. "whew, that was close!"

"Yeah, maybe a little too close," Annai nods her head.

"Hey, hey. C'mon now. Don't worry, I'll make sure she never finds out," I lift myself off of the ground and give my girlfriend a kiss.

"I just hope you're right."

"Have I ever been wrong?"

"... yes and no..."

"HEY! C'MON YOU TWO LOVEBIRDS, HURRY UP OR ELSE WE'RE GOING TO BE LATE!" Umi's voice booms throughout the house.

"COMING!" I call as I plant another quick kiss on my 'com's lips before running off downstairs to meet my idiotic best friend.

"Geez, what took you so long?" She asks, impatiently stamping her foot on the floor.

"Random shit. And by random shit, I mean I was too lazy too get out of bed this morning."

"Psh, typical. ANNAI! TOKYO ROSE! HURRY UP! NOW YOU'RE SLOWING US DOWN!"

It's a strange feeling having two big secrets from Umi; normally I would just tell her. But this is all much too soon.

"Well, see ya Kojima!" Umi calls as she disappears from the elevator and onto her platform.

"Yeah, see ya Umi!"

"Kojima? I'm surprised!" some coworker who I barely know comments.

"Why are you surprised?"

"Man, you have guts to even show your face in public right now, I tell ya!"

* * *

Chitose Hibiya, 9:00 A.M, Gub Jogasaki, Central Tokyo.

* * *

I adjust my wig in the mirror, sighing as I remember what I have done three years ago. I never wanted to leave him, and to this day it still breaks my heart.

I know my son is doing well. He now has a job (which is surorizing considering how much of an otaku he is!), and he doesn't seem to be in any sort of crisis anymore. I still do see him, but I don't think that he notices me, he probably thinks that I'm dead by now.

"Chitose!" My current husband Ichiro calls, "I'm taking the girls for a walk!"

"Okay, have fun!" I call after them. I walk about of the bathroom when I see that my wig looks like it is my own hair, and I flip the switch to my "secret" database.

My footsteps echo eerily as I walk up to the futuristic looking seat, pull on the helmet, and turn on the machine.

The orchestra begins as I log onto my account, and with the swift movement pf the keys on my keyboard, I see the file containing everything about the not-so human population. I scroll down until I see the all-too familiar file containing everything about the three existing H.A.I, each of their stats.

 ** _The Red Dragonfly_**

 ** _The Blue Butterfly_**

 ** _The Black Raven._**

 ** _The Teal Dragonfly._**

Sighing I click on the first file. I have to do this once every week, as it is mandetory by the Government.

* * *

Authors Side Note: Wow, I've really got to get back on publishing chapters regularly. Sorry about the delay, I've been really busy, and my life is just one big mess right now. I'm planning on publishing a new chapter every two to three weeks if possible.

Character profile.

Name: Annai.

Age: About four months.

Height: 5'6.

Looks: Long, chocolate brown hair, big brown eyes, her persocom "ears" are tiny triangles that you have to sift through her hair to look for, that are white on top, and mint-green on the bottom. She always wears some-sort of red shirt with either a tan ruffled mini-skirt or a white pleated mini-skirt, with thigh-high red converse.

Human or Persocom: Custom-made Desktop Persocom.

Vocaloid look-alike: Megurine Luka, if Luka had had brown hair instead of pink. Although her voice is somewhere in-between that of Gumi's and Miku's.

Misc: She has a strange obsession with Madoka Magica, Sailor Moon, Vocaloid, and a certain part of the human body she wishes that she had.


	34. Well, this is it I guess

Chapter. 34.

* * *

Warning: In one scene Kei is spouting out a lot of BS about the LGBT community, which hurt a lot to write considering I am part of said community. Anyways, just a heads up.

Also, this chapter is unfinished and will remain unfinished. You'll see why in the overly-long Authors note at the end.

* * *

"What are you talking about?" I ask the giggling man to my side.

"You mean you honestly don't know?" the man laughs even harder, even more annoyingly so if thats even possible.

My eyebrow twitches in annoyance, "no, I don't."

" _Listen, we apologize, but there seems to be an issue with the elevators at the moment. It will take us approximately thirty minutes to fix the problem,"_ an automated voice booms louder than ever through the elevator speaker phone.

"Great! Thats just enough time for the guys to find my stash of chocolate I hid underneath the couch in the rec room," I mutter under my breath.

"Oh! And you have a sweet tooth too! Man! the gossip on the office forum this week is going to be SICK!" He jeers so loudly, I swear to god my eardrums just ruptured.

"Dude, calm down!" I say as calmly as I can manage, although, I can almost guarantee that my sanity will be completely lost if I spend one more second in this retched place, "so, are you going to tell me?"

"Heh heh! Nope. You've gotta figure it out. You have an IQ of over 200, figure it out genius!"

Okay, I've had it with this guy. I clench my fist into a tight grip, and punch him square in the face, but I don't stop there. I then push him to the ground, stand above him, bend over with a broken pencil that somehow ended up in my pocket from the night before pushed up against his neck.

"Alright, now listen up pal! You've pushed me to the edge of a cliff, only this time it's steeper and higher because I haven't eaten in exactly 72 hours. So I don't think messing with me is the best option right now. Now, you are going to tell me exactly what it is you're hiding from me, and you won't tell anybody else about this supposed 'sweet tooth', and if I find out that you did, I an guarantee that next time, this won't be a pencil inner next to you neck. Understood?"

I now understand why Tokyo Rose always uses the word "hangry" to describe me so often, and exactly what it means.

Now tell me, why do I feel like such a generic overpowered crazy-haired shounen harem, mecca, fantasy, cheesy anime and/or hentai protagonist right at this moment?

"Okay, okay! I get it! Geez, no need to get all psycho!"

"Okay, good!" I finally step off of the guy and let him get up.

"Here's the image," he pulls out his mobile phone and opens up a picture of a couple sharing a kiss under a somber light in a park.

Only, there is one major problem,

The couple is Annai and I.

"Where the hell did you get this!?" I yell, clearly alarmed.

"I-I don't know where it came from man! Seriously! Some guy just texted it to me this morning!"

"Who?!" I push.

"I don't know! This guy named Kei Kobayashi or something just sent this to me and everyone in our office!"

"Kobayashi." I growl, "of fucking course." I smack my hand against my forehead and allow myself to lean on the cold, metal walls of the elevator.

"This is bad," I groan, sinking to the floor. Not even Umi knows about us yet. Soon, that picture will be spread throughout the entire building, and even onto neighbouring businesses, even on the internet!

Once Annai finds out, I don't even know what she will do. Worst case scenario, she leaves me.

"Hey man, I feel ya," He begins, "trust me, when they found out about my persocom boyfriend and I, the bullying was relentless."

"Wait, so, you're-" I begin to say, but the intercom pipes up with a message that the elevators are working again; soon followed by a sudden jolt before the familiar dinging of the elevator.

I brace myself as the slabs of metal slide away, exposing the office area. I step out of the elevator and almost immediately I can feel everyone's intense stares as if they were beams of fire burning into my soul.

Once I reach my cubicle, I move the seat away, as it is most definitely booby-trapped knowing how immature my coworkers are.

"Mika, quit using my hair as your personal swinging device and plug yourself into the monitor," I order the red-headed persocom who is very much using my greasy-ass hair as some-sort of swing (seriously, I don't get why my 'coms and Umi are all obsessed with my hair. Apparently it's because it's "soft" and "longer" than it should be. Whatever the hell _that_ means).

She jumps off with a triple spin, knocking both my glasses off on the one side, and Kotoko off balance in the process.

"Please, try to be more practical when getting off of a human, Ditz," Kotoko sighs, sliding down my arm and onto the desk.

I allow myself to chuckle a little bit before climbing onto said desk and checking the slides in the ceiling for anything that they might have hidden. Of course there is a "hidden" bag of water that I remove and chuck it randomly at some unsuspecting person.

I get off of the desk, just to see that the wallpaper on my computer has been changed from a plain black-screen background with a barely visible grey transmutation circle in the middle, to a very, VERY sexy Kitsune-girl laying in a suggestive position on a red velvet…bed? i can never guess what these girls are laying on.

"Oh, do you miss your Persocom-Waifu already?" Kei asks in a mocking voice, "or, do you not like the background? Here," he reaches over my shoulder and presses the spacebar.

"There, a little Bishie will do the trick, and while we're at it, que the music," soon, the racing beat of Kimagure Mercy by Hatsune Miku blasts through the intercom, a song that I used to rock out to in private when I was fifteen, "well, I just figured that you were a faggot because you won't even settle for a real girl. You little fudanshi Otaku."

Without even thinking twice, I punch Kobayashi square in the jaw and push him to the ground were I capture his leg in a bone crushing brace.

"Oh-ho-ho! Mr. Dyke with daddy issues is getting pissed! What will you do now? Rape me, like you did to that poor, poor little persocom."

"THAT'S ENOUGH KOBAYASHI!" An overly familiar female voice screams, as she pushes me to the side and plants her foot directly on that fucking bastard's face, shoving him to the ground.

"hm, what do we have here? Mister "hey look! Let's fuck with Umi's best friend because we completely forgot what happened last time'" Umi rams her foot into his mouth and bends down to look him straight in the eyes, "oh wait! I forgot, you're too stupid to remember what fucking with my best friend will get you into! Yeah, that's right, I also received the picture because Kojima and I accidentally switched phones yesterday, and just to let you know, it was so easy to just to hack my way through all of the emails you sent and delete all traces if the image it's not even funny! Trust me, no-one gets away with bullying any of my friends and lives to tell the tale!"

She huffs and finally pulls her foot out of his disgusting mouth and stamps over to my desk and picks up the two mini-com's, "c'mon Kojima, we're taking the day off! None of you guys are supposed to be here either, It's a Sunday!"

I follow her to the elevators and climb in.

"Hey, is everything okay?" She asks, putting a hand on my shoulder, "you also look like shit."

"Yeah," I say, "my head feels like someone went all _KameKameHa_ on it."

"You're also burning up quite a lot," she says, "I can feel it."

"I know that there is some sort of flu going around the district… I don't that thats it though."

"Do you wanna go to my place, put on some _Toradora_ , order five weeks worth of junk food and just chill for the entire day?" She asks.

"You seriously know me too well Umi…" I shake my head, "YES! Let us do that at once!"

"Okay then _Armstrong_!" she giggles, "but where are your sparkles?"

"…I lost them.."

"What? No way! _Armstrong_ never loses his sparkles!" we both burst out laughing as we step off of the elevator and out of the building.

"…yes, I said two extra-large cheese pizzas with four 2 litre bottles of soda, is that so hard to understand?" Is what I hear as soon as I enter the basement, my arms loaded with enough junk to make us diabetic (however THAT works).

"Umi, put away the phone," I order my best friend, who is arguing with a pizza delivery guy for whatever reason, "tell the order to Kotoko and she'll just order it online."

"Already done," Kotoko confirms, "I ordered about ten minutes ago, since I already knew what you were going to get. So you see, I do hack your brain sometimes," she winks.

"Kotoko, whats with you and all of this winking lately?" Umi asks, slamming her phone down on the desk and slumping onto the gaming chair to my left, "ugh, aren't people just the worst these days."

"Most of them, yup." I reply.

"Constantly looking for the worst in people, judging you for every little thing. It's as if we are aliens in an unknown planet and everything single thing we do is socially unacceptable. I mean, why is it so bad to be different? Why is it so bad for a girl to love another girl, for a man to love a man? Why is it so bad for a human to love a persocom and vice versa? Why is it bad to be a different ethnicity? Why is it bad to deteriorate just a little bit from societal norms?" She rants, "it honestly makes me cry how cruel this world is.

I nod, nearly falling asleep right then and there, "yup, what can you say? The world is a cruel place."

Umi giggles, "yeah, especially for you right now,"

"What do you mean?" i ask, a little irritated.

"Oh come on Kojima! I can already hear the signs coming from within you!"

"Thats just an earthquake," I attempt to divert.

"Oh please! An earthquake? That's your excuse! Ha! if it was an earthquake then this entire room would be shaking right now!" she laughs, "I see right through your lie Koj, you've used it a hundred times too much for me to believe it anymore."

I chuckle, and stare up at the ceiling above us, "yeah, I guess that you're right,"

"Well, the remedy for that is about to arrive right about…" _ding_! "now!"

* * *

"Hey Umi," I begin, picking up what seems like my tenth melon drink and studying its familiar label, "remember when we went out for that camp in Hokkaido when we were like fourteen?"

Umi immediately bursts into laughter, unintentionally spitting out all of the shit that was in her mouth, "oh my God! Yes! Remember how on the first hike of the two weeks we were there, we forgot to bring food OR water and no one even thought of it until we settled down to eat!"

"Oh yeah! Man, that was the absolute worst! Remember, while we were contemplating murdering each other, we got lost in the woods for three days straight? And I know for a fact that I passed out on day two, Shimbo and Ryoku did too."

"Yes! And after we were revived by the sugary powers of Melon Flantsa energy drink, we literally pigged out on tree bark before then puking it all out because tree bark is practically indigestible and we weren't smart enough to realize that!"

"Wasn't that the same camp in which we literally had to chop off your hair and had to tell the camp counsellors that you were a guy?" I ask, "because that, was totally crazy!"

Umi laughs even harder than before, "Oh God yes! man, I have some of the best memories with you guys!" she then reaches over and snatches that drink that I was just about to take a swig out of and chugs it all.

"Umi…" I warn.

"What? you looked like you weren't going to drink it!" she throws her hands in the air defensively and sighs, "that was also the first summer when you got your first boyfriend and actually made out with him."

A mischievous smile creeps along my lips as I go in for the kill and snatch away ALL four opened, full cans in front of her, and chug them all in less than a minute!

"KOJIMA! I'M GETTING YOU FOR THIS!" Umi yells, jumping out of her chair and tackling me to the ground, which, like every other time this goes on, turns into an all-out wrestling match. She always wins, partly due to the fact that I'm bad at wrestling.

* * *

Anyways, the stuff that Kei spouted out at Kojima is not at all my opinion, as I am a lesbian myself. I'm sorry if I offened anyone, that was not my intention in anyways.'

So, as you can already tell from the "title" of this chapter, I am going to restart this fic from scratch. Which means, I am developing a compltely different plot-line for this entire thing. Kojima, Umi, Tokyo Rose, Ryoku, and Kotoko are still going to be in it, but instead of Shimbo being Hiromu Shimbo, it will be Shimbo's older brother Hiro.

That being said, I guess I will explain the plot-line I had developed for a year and a half, that I am now going to ditch.

So to start off with, I'll start with Hibiya's connection to Kojima. You see, Chitose is Kojima's mother who ran ways when he was 15. Her reasoning was to protect Kojima from her, and ended up changing her name from Mirai Kojima, to Chitose Hibiya. This is why Kojima always feels this strange sense of recognition whenever he sees her. This can also mean that technically Freya and Elda are his half-sisters.

Second, as everyone has been asking me why Kyono Matsuki hates Kojima so much, the reason is because he lost a bet. the bet was who was going to win the Championship. His friend bidded on Kojima's father, while he bidded on the Americans. When Kyono lost the bet he lost his entire estate of 10 billion yen. Which is why he is so set on killing Kojima.

Third, HAI stands for Human Artificial Intelligence. It was an experiment on which Kojima, Junji, Mami, and Umi had electronic components pretty much implanted inside thier bodies, literally making them cyborgs. Kojima was The Red Dragonfly, Junji was The Black Raven, Mami was The Blue Monarch, and Umi was The Teal Dragonfly. They all had these surgeries when they were four years old. While Junji, Mami, and Umi were scheduled to have these surgeries, Kojima had his last minute because of a virus that led to his body failing him. This also explains Umi's sickness and why only Kojima can donate his blood to her and vice-versa. Umi's system had trouble adjusting to the nanorobots that were injected into each and every HAI, therefore weakening her entire body. And it also explains why Kojima has such a low stamina, because his heart simply struggles a little bit fro the nanorobots.

That brings me to why and how AAIs are different from the Chobits. To simply put it, AAIs can pretty much upload themselves into an HAI, and vice-versa. They can also hack each other, which is why Kotoko understands Kojima so well.

Another thing about the aforementioned Kojima, Junji, Mami, and Umi was that they all had supernatural abilities. Kojima is able to cintrol time and space, Junji is telepathic, Mami can walk through solid substances and is able to regenerate, and Umi is able to control electricity.

If you are well versed in the Heroes fanbase, then you would know that this fic takes place in an alternate universe where in the other universe Yoshiyuki Kojima is Hiro Nakamura, Junji Takeda is Matt Parkman, Mami is both Niki Sanders and Claire Bennett, and Umi is Elle Bishop.

There is character death, as both Umi and Ryoku die.

As you can probably guess Kojima and Annai get married. At the beginning of the fourth arc (which I call I Still Love You), Annai suddenly disappears during the night, while Shimbo loses 5 years of memory plus all of his memories of Kojima, making him believe that he is 18.

Kojima then falls into a depressive period, and of course in that period he kidnaps Chii. Somehow, Annai's consiousness is transferred into Chii, while Kojima tried to hack her. One morning three months after the ending of Chobits, Hideki wakes up to find that Chii is acting strange. Her voice is different, her eyes are a slightly darker colour of brown, and she has no idea who Hideki is. Of course, this is Annai.

I probably also should mention, that in this fic Kojima is Bisexual, and during those three months, Shimbo suddenly remembers who Kojima is, and they get involved in a sexual relationship with each other.

And that "Dark Kojima" is actually part of Anii's consciousness.

Soon, Kojima's body begins to fail him again, so in a very risky surgery he gets most of his internal organs removed, and survives off of injections.

At the very end of the story Annai comes back, Chii and Hideki get married. Kojima's conseiousness is transferred into a persocom body, Yuzuki and Tokyo Rose get married and move out. Junji is elected as Prime Minister and Made both Gay Marriage legal all across Japan, and institutes Persocom rights. He also appoints Kojima as Head of Technology.

And at the very end, it is revealed that the project Kojima has been working on was revivng Anii, and sucseeds at the very end, gretting her with "Anii, wake up!"

Ok 'finally exhales' that all probably made no sense and it took me 45 minutes just to type it out.

You see, the reason why I am ditching this fic and restartng it is because I A.) Lost the Motivation to write it, B.) I've been very busy, and C.) I have actually started writing my own novel.

So yeah, now my fingers are sore, and If you'll excuse me I've got some anime to catchup on. I'll start writing the new version tomorrow.

One more thing. I just want to thank you all for sticking around for so long. I know that without you I wouldn't be able to finish as far as I did.

And a very big thank you to ThanosofTitan, who has stuck with me, reviewed, and betaed for me. I seriously couldn't have done it without you, I'm serious. Because of you I am now a much, MUCH better writer than I was, and I cannot thank you enough. Everyone should go check out his fics Coming to Terms and Rebellion, which deserves a lot of praise. I know I'm getting cheesy.

I will keep this fic up, and just restart with a new one.

Well, I guess I'll see you in the next one? (I've been watching too much YouTube I know it)...


End file.
